Rewritten Plans
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: Rather than risk history repeating itself, a change is made. A decision that ends up altering the established path of destiny. With his weaknesses taken from him and replaced with something more, how will the students of Yokai Academy handle this version of Tsukune Aono?
1. Welcome to the new world

Tsukune Aono was a bored soon-to-be high school student. He hated waiting unless preoccupied, and sitting on a large lonely school bus with a creepy mustached bus driver as the only other passenger wasn't fun. The hypnotic swirls and kaleidoscopic scenery of the dimensional rift was neat to look at, but got old quick. It was a nice distraction for the first half an hour, but Tsukune lost interest after that. He was too excited to see his new school to pay real attention to detail. After all the driver was busy muttering to himself with a whisper like tone, leaving Tsukune nothing to do but hold his bags and wait.

Unknown to Tsukune, the bus driver was looking back at his only passenger with the aid of his rear view mirror. His unheard muttering an incantation for a myriad of powerful spells. The headmaster may want to pull his little experiment a second time, but the driver wasn't a master of space and time altering magics for nothing. An alternate universe transplanted body, a short jaunt to a world already filled with dozens of broken stories, a few modified memories, an altered chance or two and a much better choice to play the hero was made available. "_Sure the headmaster will be mad when he figures out what I did,_" thought the driver, rationalizing his actions to himself, "_but seriously, he couldn't think the same thing he tried with Hokuto would work if done a second time!_"

The moment the bus pulled over for its final stop, Tsukune was standing at the door, bags in hand, ready to disembark. That was when the driver finally moved from his seat, grabbing Tsukune's hand in an unbreakable grip. "Be careful boy. Monsters like you aren't as welcome as you'd might think. Either bow your head to everyone and die or stand tall and rule them all." The driver then shoved Tsukune off his bus, driving away without another word. _"That's the best I can give you without ruining the time line," _the driver thought, _"give them hell kid..."_

Tsukune gathered his possessions from the heap he was left in, flipping the bird in the direction the bus went. "What the hell is his problem..." Tsukune muttered to himself, grabbing his gear and continuing on his trek to the school. The environment was creepy, eerie, and gave off the vibe you would expect from an over done monster flick. Normal people and weaker monsters would feel fear and on guard at the scenery, Tsukune shrugged it off without noticing the intended environment. He was more concerned with the headache he was nursing. It wasn't from the flashing lights of the dimensional tunnel, it felt more like he was waking up from a deep sleep and a family of hedgehogs were practicing back flips on his brain.

It was only a few yards into the wooded path that Tsukune's future at Yokai Academy took a huge shift, starting with getting tackled in the back by a pink haired girl and her bike. Tsukune's body reacted like it always had when threatened by an unexpected impact, and began covering his arms, legs, and torso with a thin layer of chitin-like bones creating a type of pseudo-armor in case of another assault. Luckily for Tsukune, the bone armor formed under his clothes and remained unnoticeable. The clumsy girl wildly flipped over her bike, landing in front of Tsukune who landed with his face nestled in between the girl's breasts and his hand on her thigh.

"_Oh shit._" Tsukune thought, hoping the girl he was accidentally molesting didn't get pissed.

The girl in question groaned in pain, "I'm sorry, "she stated kindly, still wincing from the impact, "I was just so dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay?" She asked, rising to her feet. Apart from some dirt and dust she had escaped from the tumble unharmed.

The tackled boy simply nodded, focusing more on forcing down his transformation. It wouldn't do to for his true form to be discovered so soon. Most monsters would rather see his species dead than allow them to exist, the kindest breeds of beast would still treat his kind with utter disdain or contempt once discovered.

After a moment of extra thought to ensure his body had returned to human, Tsukune got a good look at his accidental attacker's face, locking eyes with her. "_She is unbearably cute!_" he thought. It was at that point that he noticed a trail of blood dripping off of his forehead. Without thinking Tsukune prodded his forehead, observing the blood on his finger idly.

Immediately the girl's face went from apologetic to flushed, as if she was aroused. "The smell of blood?" She mumbled, drawing her lips close to Tsukune's outstretched finger. "I...I... can't...resist..." She mumbled again, drawing Tsukune's finger into her mouth, gently, sensually sucking on it. Tsukune was never more grateful for the baggy school pants as his body reacted to the sexual act. She cleaned the blood off sensually, before turning to Tsukune. "I lose control when I smell that scent. I'm so sorry, but..."

Tsukune had just enough pubescent brain power left to realize what was about to happen, however that was when the girl struck, exclaiming cheerfully, "I'm a vampire!" She cried as bit into Tsukune's neck, drawing blood quickly. The erection Tsukune had been sporting and trying to hide died instantly as he felt the unwanted fangs dig into his neck.

Tsukune was alarmed, and felt his monstrous abilities manifest, In this case in a more subtle defensive manner. His body realized it was losing blood fast to a parasite type attack, In response it quadrupled blood production and added a number of hormones and other additions to restore itself as fast as possible and keep the body at it's peak. Tsukune would feel a huge boost in appetite later, but right now he just felt shocked, frozen in place by the unexpected act. The upgraded blood flowed to the mouth of the adorable vampire feeding upon him, who was immediately effected by its potent cocktail.

The pink haired bloodsucker squirmed, grinding against Tsukune, and moaned softly as the transformed blood overwhelmed her senses like a triple shot of extacy directly to the brain. Mere seconds after her first trickle of blood, she released Tsukune and lay prone on the ground panting as if she had run a marathon.

Tsukune looked at the pile of goo that had once been nibbling on his neck with a sense of wonder and hormone addled thoughts. "What the hell was that?" Tsukune exclaimed scrambling away, slightly panicked. The two puncture marks on his neck were quickly healing, the flesh melding itself to a flawless state almost instantly.

Tsukune's exclamation startled the girl back to self-awareness. "I'm sorry!" She apologized again, "I'm Moka Akashiya. I know I look human, but I'm a vampire." she explained, stating the obvious.

"I kinda figured that, " Tsukune gestured to his neck, "ya know with the blood sucking and all."

Moka nodded, cheering up instantly, "Yes! Thank you so much for the treat, your blood is very delicious!" She proclaimed, giddily.

Tsukune shuddered slightly, _"Oh great I'm vampire bait."_ he thought morbidly. He rubbed his neck tenderly, feeling the last tingles of pain fade quickly. _"_You know I'm not to comfortable with the idea of you using me as a meal._"_

Moka eyed him nervously, obviously concerned he was upset with her. It seemed no matter what face she made Moka's face would stay cute. "You don't hate vampires do you?"

Tsukune turned to face the school with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, if he looked her in the eyes she could desecrate his mother's corpse and he would forgive her. "Vampires don't bother me, I just don't like the idea of being eaten for a snack..."

Moka smiled brightly, "That's great! If your okay with it, do you want to be my friend?"

"_As long as you eating me doesn't become a habit..."_ The shape changer thought to himself, dryly. Tsukune was trying not to be affected by the overload of cute Moka was emitting, and failing miserably. Instead, he held out a hand, "My name is Tsukune Aono, a pleasure to meet you Moka Akashiya."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entrance ceremony was rather... typical. Tsukune sat through the whole thing bored out of his mind as they discussed the rules, and the purpose of Yokai Academy. Afterwords it was off to his homeroom for the curriculum introductions. The blond haired teacher, a Ms. Nekonome, was perky and cheerful but was in clear violation of the school's rules with her ears and tail clearly sticking out of her human disguise. _"A cat-girl for a teacher, lovely..." _Tsukune thought, mildly amused. Being a teacher required discipline and focus, not something cat-girls were known for.

"_How the hell did I even agree to come to this school?_" Tsukune thought, "_Monsters like me don't ever get along with... Wait..._" Tsukune's thoughts hit a roadblock as he tried to remember specific details. _"Aren't my parents..._" Tsukune would have continued with the chain of confusing thoughts if the headache from before didn't return with a massive vengeance. The throbbing pain had diminished and been ignored all morning and chose then to lash out and announce its return with a figurative fury. Tsukune chose to cradle his head and skip thinking till the headache went away.

The class introduction was mostly a repeat of the things covered in the entrance ceremony, or at least it was until the subjects of humans came up.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? Or molest them if they're beautiful girls?"

Tsukune eyed the creep, already in a bad mood from his aching head. The speaker's human form was built like a typical thug and his appearance was well maintained, with multiple piercings in his ears and one in his lip. A punk stereotype. Whomever the brute was he was obviously a misogynist who believed in women as objects. Nothing more than muscle loaded trash.

Ms. Nekonome replied to the unconcealed threat with a textbook response about the school being hidden from humans, and explained that any human who wandered onto school grounds would be killed. Tsukune's eyebrow right raised momentarily in curiosity._"Isn't that counter productive for a school meant to help us blend in?"_

Tsukune patiently raised his hand, his head only held aloft by his left hand. The cat themed teacher noticed, and glanced at the seating chart for his name. Obviously she had yet to memorize her student's names. "You have a question, Mr... Aono?" she asked, with a questioning tone.

Tsukune looked at the teacher with a lackluster gaze, with only a raised eyebrow to display his curiosity. "So the point of the Academy is to learn to coexist with humans, but if one shows up we kill them? How does that teach us to get along with them?"

Ms. Nekonome was unnerved by the observation and it showed. "Yes... well..." She stammered, unprepared for the unexpected questioning. Most monsters wouldn't give a damn about killing a human after all. "It's needed to protect the secret."

"Why not find a trustworthy human, or offer an incentive?" Tsukune boldly countered, "Surely there is at least one human on Earth that can get along with monsters."

The brute from before interrupted. "Who the hell wants to get along with humans? They're weaklings, food, and toys to play with. Nothing more!"

Tsukune calmly looked at the brute, sitting straighter in his chair. "The current population of monsters across the globe are estimated in the hundreds of thousands. That's all of us combined. The human population is in the billions, and that is low-balling them. They outnumber us a thousand to one, even in the smallest countries." Despite retaining its calm appearance, Tsukune's gaze became colder as he let his mood get him carried away. "Tell me something. Can your monster form repel multiple metallic projectiles the size of your eraser traveling hundreds of miles an hour?"

"Of course not! There's no monster that uses such an attack!" the brute exclaimed, with the dismissive ego you would expect of a self described powerhouse. The kind of person that would be in for a rude awakening when the found they weren't the top dog after all.

Tsukune chuckled dryly. "Congrats then," he said "your kind can easily die from mankind's weapons." Tsukune grinned viciously as he continued, "The most common firearms can fire dozens of bullets a minute and each are designed to pierce armor and cripple targets. You'd be nothing more than a target to them."

The brute jumped out of his desk, grabbing Tsukune by the collar. "How dare you! Your full of shit, Aono! There's no way a human will ever hurt an ogre much less kill one!" The ogre in human clothes looked to be a hair trigger away from violence.

"Wait a minute Mr. Saizou! You need to put him down." Ms. Nekonome meekly commanded. The class were staring at the standoff, hoping for a fight to break out. Many of the boys were preparing to make bets, while Saizou's friends were ready to cheer him on.

Tsukune's answer to the ogre's threat was much simpler, a minor transformation to his mouth and throat, and a burning wad of blinding spit was launched into the jerk's eyes. "Don't touch me." Tsukune commanded, returning to his seat. Saizou thrashed about, for a few moments, before being led out of the room by two of his friends. _"Well, that should be the last I'll see of him." _Tsukune thought dismissively.

While the brute was led out to the nurse's office, Tsukune's mind was buzzing from his transformation. "_I know I have done that before, but why do I also think I haven't? It's like my brain is only half-remembering..._"

As Saizou and his escort left, a familiar face entered the room cutting off the chance to sort out his aching brain. As she entered the room, Moka was the subject of lust filled jeers and cat calls, each repeating the obvious. Moka Akashiya was a pink haired bombshell, a teenage femme fatal made from weaponized cuteness. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost after the Entrance ceremony..." Moka explained, trailing off as she spotted at an oblivious Tsukune.

Ms. Nekonome noticed her student's distraction, "Ms. Akashiya?"

Said girl was too busy diving at Tsukune to notice her teacher. "Tsukune!" She cried, throwing her arms around the surprised shapeshifter.

"Moka!?" Tsukune cried out in surprise.

"I missed you Tsukune!" Moka's bright and cheerful smile made way to an eager grin. The class would later swear they heard a whimpering noise as Moka's mouth violated Tsukune's neck for the second time that day. With obvious cheer, the pink haired vampire sank her fangs affectionately into Tsukune's neck in a rather seductive manner.

"Ow!" Tsukune cried out, "Again, really! Didn't you get enough of me earlier?" he questioned. Tsukune's new found classmates were not pleased with the open display of affections, and many were swearing oaths to kill the poor vampire bait. Tsukune's choice in words didn't help the situation either.

"Oh Tsukune! You taste so good..." Moka moaned, and repeated her actions from that morning. Namely, the grinding and groaning. The girls now felt jealous as the newly established dominate male of the class was being seduced by a new girl, the boys were pissed that such an attractive girl was grinding on an overrated guy.

"Oh my..." Ms. Nekonome and her class watched Moka's provocative actions with the morbid fascination of a deer caught in headlights. As Tsukune's body began to adapt to the vampire once again, her moans became more erotic and her actions became far more dirty as she was hypnotized by the life giving cocktail. Just as before the potent mix of Tsukune's blood overwhelmed the cute vampire and she collapsed on Tsukune, unconsciously cuddling into him with an afterglow that could put spotlights to shame.

Tsukune faced the teacher, his school uniform was now a ruffled mess and his blank expression etched in stone, "Ms. Nekonome, I got molested by a vampire. Can I go home now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Moka had recovered and classes had ended without further indecent indecents, Tsukune spent the day exploring Yokai Academy with Moka. Somehow it seemed rumors of the two of them being a couple had already spread alongside rumors of Tsukune blinding Saizou. It seemed everywhere they went the guys would complement Moka and curse Tsukune, while the girls would insult her and gossip about how awesome he was supposed to be. Apparently Saizou had been a massive dick to a lot of girls in the few hours that the school had been open. Go figure.

Eventually the pair had taken a rest at a convenient bench near some vending machines. While Moka took a seat Tsukune would get them some drinks. When Tsukune came to Yokai he was afraid of being someones meal... judging from the looks he was getting, he still had a strong chance of that, just in a good way. Tsukune's musings were cut short by the return of an unwanted voice."Hmm, Your kinda cute. You're Moka Akashiya, right?"

Tsukune turned to face the brute Saizou with a lackluster manner, his expression clearly displaying his exasperation. "_Oh god, not this jerk again._" Tsukune thought exasperated. The brute was leering at Moka like a piece of meat, and it was quickly irritating Tsukune. "Who are you?" Moka inquired, innocently.

"I'm Saizou Komiya, Salutations." He gestured to his face like it was a big deal to meet him. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady associating with this guy?" He gestured to Tsukune who was now glaring at Saizou with open annoyance.

Around them other students began to mutter among themselves. Tsukune's hearing easily picked up on the comments about Saizou's reputation for molesting human women. _"So I was right..." _Tsukune thought to himself. Saizou was filth and if he touched Moka there would be hell to pay. New friend or not, some things you just don't tolerate.

As Tsukune prepared to decapitate him if needed, Saizou continued his preaching to an increasingly unnerved Moka, "Wouldn't you rather spend some time with me? Why don't we go off somewhere where the two of us have some _fun?_" The suggestion was unwanted by the way Moka's face made a look of disgust. Saizou took it as a sign to continue his harassment, "Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" He towered over her, implying it wasn't a suggestion.

The way Saizou had implied fun was enough for Tsukune. He stepped forward purposefully placing himself between Saizou and Moka, slowly guiding his new friend behind him."Back off trash. It's obvious Moka doesn't like what you're saying. Go hang with your friends, walk away. This doesn't have to get any worse."

Saizou glared at Tsukune, his embarrassment from before not forgotten. "Get lost loser, its none of your business what me and the little lady do." Saizou leered at her again, licking his lips in a disgustingly lewd manner, "Or rather, what I do to her..."

Tsukune stood his ground, fighting the urge to reform his limb into a weapon and cut off something important. "Moka is my friend, and if you touch her in any way she doesn't want I will break you."

As the two boys began their face off, Moka simply stood there disbelieving. She had never expected to make a friend who would stick by her like this on the first day. She expected her looks to cause some trouble as well, but never this soon.

Saizou wasn't happy, first he got shown up in class, now the runt was insulting him in front of a hot piece of ass he wanted. "You got lucky spitting that gunk into my eyes earlier."He declared, "You wont beat me with cheap tricks, I'm much stronger than you. I'll just crush you like an ant, then I'll play with Moka all I want."

Tsukune felt Moka tense up behind him, and Saizou's words hit his limits on patience. He forced his body to reinforce his skull and legs, "Saizou... Know your place!" he declared.

Moka felt strangely cheated for a moment as Tsukune leapt up, and slammed his forehead into Saizou's and then launched the would be molester away with a swift spin kick to the groin. Saizou slammed into a nearby set of trash cans, covering him in assorted pieces of ripe garbage. The students watching applauded or cheered only adding more fuel to Saizou's shame and anger.

Tsukune glared at garbage covered ogre. "Stay with the rest of the trash where you belong. I don't wanna see you come near me or Moka again."

As the pair walked away, Saizou planned his revenge. The girl would be his. He would wait till they split for the dorms, then drag Moka to the woods, and show her who the real top dog was. In an almost textbook example of mistake, Tsukune turned his back on Saizou and his wounded pride, leading a still surprised Moka away from her would-be molester.

It took a few moments for Moka to overcome her pleased surprise. "Why did you do that?" She asked, bewildered and curious, "You could have walked away. Or we could have run away. Or ignored him. Or..."

Tsukune smiled at her, "Your my friend Moka." he said kindly, "I won't let anyone hurt my friends if I have the strength to stop them."

Moka just stared at Tsukune, it was a corny line, but it wasn't like you heard someone say something so sweet every day. "Tsukune..." she looked at him, unsure how to properly phrase her question, "Why are you so friendly to me? I just seem to bring you a lot of trouble." she pouted.

Tsukune just kept smiling, finally handing her a can of Tomato juice he had bought for her, "Don't say that Moka. Being your friend is worth all the trouble in the world."

Moka was very thankful she could chug the can of red liquid rather than respond, her face had erupted into a new shade of blushing red. She mumbled something before she caught herself however.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm glad I got to meet you..." she mumbled, just barely any louder. Moka's face turned red again and she felt the compulsion to elaborate when she realized how that sounded. "I mean you have excellent blood! It's grade A! Way better than blood from transfusion packs!"

Tsukune would have interrupted, but the sight of a cute and embarrassed Moka rambling was infant's first babble levels of adorable. "It's full bodied," she continued, still brightly blushing, "and the sweetness and minerals, it's so loaded with flavor!" she exclaimed, moaning slightly, "It feels so good when I swallow it, and the texture... Even after the first mouthful I only want more!"

Moka was panting now, red faced from something other than embarrassment, excited over the memory of Tsukune's blood. "That was my first time Tsukune." She stated, rather bashfully. It did not change the erotic way she was saying it however.

At this point Tsukune was certain that if she kept describing his blood like that every girl in the school would need a cigarette. As it was, only the fact that she was talking about eating him that prevented a pants tightening lift off.

"You're the first person whom I have ever fed from directly, " Moka elaborated, still on a memory induced high, "That feeling... I'll never forget it!" She said honestly. This time Tsukune didn't respond, instead he looked at the visible veins and his wrist and wondered what in his body was producing the vampire equivalent of erotic catnip.

"_What the nine hells happened to me?" _He thought oddly, feeling another headache building.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the rest of the introduction classes, the students of Yokai Academy were left to their own wiles, to explore the campus and get more accustomed to the new environment they were in. Most of the students were congregating with either students they knew or their own kind, sticking to the dorms or the student lounges. Moka and Tsukune were one of the few who decided to go on a sight seeing tour of the campus.

The architecture and designs of the school was mildly entertaining to look at, the horror themed Gothic designs and statues were rather impressive for a monster equivalent to a high school. The fact that each of the school facilities were modern and up to date was rather a surprise to Tsukune, who honestly thought there would be a lack of electricity and a plot hole the size of London as the only explanation as to why.

On that note the School dorms were a disappointment. With obvious signs of a very large academic fund, the pair had hoped that the dorms would be just as impressive. Sadly they were the usual stereotype of school dorm, complete with communal bathrooms and cramped space. At least the rooms were single occupant only.

The afternoon was relaxing, leading to a casual feeling between the wandering pair. "Huh..." Tsukune muttered to himself, "This kinda feels like a date..." he mused aloud, speaking softly to himself.

Moka heard what he said but said nothing directly, blushing up a storm instead. The pair continued their journey onward, but with a quickly growing silence between them. "So..." she started awkwardly, "What type of monster are you Tsukune?"

Tsukune actually paused, with two answers on the edge of his tongue. "_I know I'm a monster, but why can't I say it?" _Tsukune felt a brief flash of vertigo as his thoughts scrambled,_"Wait... I'm a human, right? But why do I want to say I'm a monster?_" The headache was back and his thoughts were scrambling as he tried to push the mental block again.

Unable to see his face, Moka took the silence as a hesitation. "Oh, right..." she said, "Letting your true form out is against the rules isn't it. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Tsukune chose to acknowledge her, rather than try to push the block. This time the pain had been migraine level, and he had the feeling it would only get worse if he pushed it. "It's okay Moka. I wouldn't even know you were a vampire if you hadn't tasted my blood."

Moka had the dreamy look bloom on her face again, "Yeah... your blood..." she said, face flush again.

"Moka... Focus!" Tsukune cut in with a warning tone before she went into her trace state again. Seeing her snap out of it he asked, "So why do you look so human anyways? Everyone else on campus has something strange that gives them away, but you just look so... human..."

Moka blushed cutely, her default expression it seemed, "You see..." She parted the top of her shirt slightly exposing a oddly designed Rosary and her cleavage. Tsukune tried very hard to keep his eyes from wandering, and was seconds from failing...

"This Rosary keeps my powers contained. In my original form I was hated and I caused a lot of conflicts. If it came off I would become the real me, and be a real scary vampire." she explained childishly. Tsukune was starting to think everything Moka did was going to be cute. He mentally shrugged, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Wait a second..." His brain had snagged on something odd, "What do you mean the 'real' you?" he asked.

Moka looked a little upset that he caught the slip, "The Rosary doesn't just contain my power. It also takes away parts of my personality."

Tsukune looked at her without judging, something she was grateful for, "Why would you do something like that?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

"I was lonely where I grew up" Moka admitted "I wanted to attend school in the human world, and so I wouldn't be so scary that I couldn't make friends I got my Rosary." It was clear the way she said it that she didn't want to say how she got the Rosary. "It didn't help at all. I was an outcast because I was different." she explained with a bitter note in her tone.

Tsukune wrapped an arm around her in a half hug. "I met a lot of jerks when I went to human school as well Moka." His reply surprised her. "However, " He continued, speaking softly, "I also made a lot of friends too. You can't use such a small example to judge everyone. I remember meeting a young girl this morning who was afraid I would hate her for being a vampire, and now she's my best friend here!"

Moka just stared at Tsukune, with her eyes wide and expression blank.

The boy was rather unnerved by the look, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Am I really your best friend?" she asked softly, and still doe eyed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" he stated confused. He didn't expect what was coming.

Moka grabbed him, wrapping both arms around him and hugging with all of her vampire strength. An average human would have snapped like a twig. Tsukune felt three ribs break, his spine pop, and several bones crack. He would mend most if not all of it within the hour, but first he had to survive the emotion loaded hug. "Ow! Moka! Hugging! Too! Strong!" he gasped in pain, coughing up a small wad of blood, "_I don't wanna die like this!_" he thought.

Thankfully before he could see his ancestors the pink haired maiden realized she was squeezing her best friend just a tad too tightly. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I'm so, so sorry Tsukune! I didn't mean to! I just-" she halted mid apology, her nose twitching with delight. "That smell..." her eyes locked with the small stain of blood on Tsukune's lower lip.

The boy in question was too busy worrying about the state of his innards to notice Moka's cravings acting up again. He did notice it when she kissed him, especially when she started sensually sucking on his lip. Tsukune's inter-dimensional mind-fucked brain struggled to comprehend what was happening. As Moka let out a small moan of pleasure with her arms still around him and lips still locked to his, that poor overwhelmed mind just gave up and locked up like an old computer.

Moka was the first to recover from the lip lock, her face matching her hair as she realized what she had done. "OhmygodIgottagodosomething! SeeyoutommorowTsukune!" Vampire's speed did not justify how fast she moved, fleeing from the scene with traumatizing levels of embarrassment. _"That was my first kiss!" _They both thought.

Tsukune sat there stunned for a minute before replying to the empty air, "Wow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsukune's good cheer from the kiss persisted as he entered his new home. The dorm was loud, thanks to the mix of monsters all chatting, socializing, or trying to establish themselves as top of the pile. Tsukune's new Bedroom was small but cozy. Well lit, heated, and with the basic furniture needed for a teen: shelves, bed, dresser, bedside table, trunk.

Tsukune tossed himself on his bed with a joyous sigh. Moka's kiss had left him on cloud nine. _"I wonder why she kissed me?" _Tsukune thought to himself as he nestled into the bed, _"She's really cute, and I would love to date her, but we just met... I mean, I like to think that girls might like me, but I'm not that special..."_

A solid steady knock on his door gained Tsukune's attention. The boy groaned at the loss of a comfy moment of contemplation.

The knock occurred a second time. "Mr. Aono, are you in there?" called the voice of his homeroom teacher.

Tsukune hopped to his feet, opening the door. "Ms. Nekonome? " he asked, "Is there something you need?"

The pretty kitty lady did not look her usual peppy self. Instead, her face was a displeased grimace. "I'm sorry Mr. Aono, but the headmaster has asked me to escort you to his office."

Tsukune paled, the teenage fear of authority figures ruining his mood and promoting a panic. "Am I in trouble for something?"

Ms. Nekonome looked confused for a moment, her face going back to her usual cheery appearance. "No... Why?" she questioned, "Did you do something that would deserve a meeting with the headmaster?"

"No!" Tsukune denied, unwilling to admit to his conflicts with the jerk named Saizou, "I just thought that because of the look on your face!"

"Look?" she asked, "That wasn't because of you! That was because my refrigerator failed and all my fish went bad!" she explained.

Tsukune just blinked. There really was no appropriate response for that.

The trip to the Headmaster's office was uneventful. Due to it being so late at in the afternoon many of the students and faculty were spending their time adjusting rather than socializing. As they made the walk Tsukune did what all teens did when about to see the head authority of their school. Prepare an alibi, pray to not get in trouble, and if all else fails: prepare excuses.

The headmaster's office was huge, elegant, and utterly lacking in the macabre designs Tsukune was expecting of a monster who ran a school for monsters. Instead of a torture chamber suitable for the dark ages of man, it was more like the study of a college professor. The walls of the office were lined with bookcases, paintings of inspiring scenery hung on the walls in places, and a very fine rug covered the hardwood floor.

The Headmaster himself was seated behind his desk, with the bus driver of all places standing beside him looking thoroughly chastised. While the Bus driver was still clad in his uniform from that morning, the headmaster was clad in an elaborately elegant hooded white robe that looked like it would be more at place on a high priest rather than a high school headmaster. "Ahh, Mr. Aono." Greeted the oddly dressed man, "Please take a seat. I'm sorry to say we have much to discuss."

Tsukune looked behind him to see his teacher leaving the room. Seeing no other choice, he took the seat offered. The intimidated Tsukune sat still, keeping his eyes forward but not looking the headmaster in the eyes for fear of seeing anger in the man's face. The man's glowing white eyes just made it harder to look him in the face.

"Don't worry Tsukune," the school leader said kindly, "I am indeed upset, but not with you."

Tsukune felt a small spark of hope. "If I may ask, why was I called here, sir"

The headmaster glared at the bus driver, who started shifting in place. "I called you here to determine how much my employee has interfered with your existence."

"What?" Tsukune asked, looking at the bus driver.

White robe clad man sighed, "It seems Mr. Nurari decided that an idea of mine was foolish and intervened on both our behalves. Let me just ask you a few questions Mr. Aono. You have been having headaches whenever you try to remember anything from before getting on the bus this morning, correct? You remember being a 'monster' and yet you swear you remember being human at the same time, am I wrong?"

Tsukune nodded, feeling the headaches in question returning. "What did he do to me?"

The headmaster nodded, "Do you know what alternate universes are?"

"It's a science fiction idea." Tsukune replied, "A world made when something is changed. Usually a small thing or decision that changes an entire chain of events."

"That is correct. What Mr. Nurari has done is taken a version of you from another world where you were a monster, yet not going to attend Yokai academy. Then he merged the two of you together. Thus becoming what you are now, a monster who knows how to be human."

Tsukune leapt to his feet, knocking aside his seat and stepping back in shock. "Wait, what does that mean? Why would he do that?"

The headmaster glared at the bus driver again, causing Nurari to step back out of fear. "It was my intention to have the human you enter Yokai Academy and help to merge the human and monster worlds. You would have been an example to the various breeds of monster that not all humans are bad. However due to this idea having failed in the past, Mr. Nurari here decided on his own to change you to ensure your survival and possibly increase the chances of the plan succeeding."

Tsukune stood silently, staring at the ground as he tried to sort out the information. It took him a bit before he could work up a reply, "What does this mean for me? What's going to happen to me?"

The headmaster leaned back in his seat. "There are several choices, " He explained slowly, "We could split the two of you and clear your memories of ever being joined, and you could leave Yokai Academy... You could also be split and stay... Then of course there is the final option. You could stay merged and stay at Yokai Academy..."

As to be expected from such revelations, Tsukune's thoughts were in a state of disastrous turmoil. _"What should I do?"_ he thought desperately, _"There's no reason we should stay right?" _Thoughts of silk-like pink hair crossed his mind, _"Do I even want to spit back into two?" _Tsukune's memories of being human were not fun, he had been weak, spineless, unwilling to stand up for himself. _"Do I want to be a monster?" _Tsukune's memories of being a monster were no kinder. He could recall being shot at by humans, attacked by other beasts far worse than himself, and living in a city that was being torn apart by monsters like himself. _"Do I even know if I am the one who wants this?" _Again, the pink hair crossed his mind, this time accompanied by a face.

Finally, he had a response, "Is there a time limit on this deal?" Tsukune asked, his voice weak and whisper like.

The headmaster smiled, "Not at all. I can undo Nurari's spell work at any time."

"I'd like to stay the way I am." Tsukune stated, a little life returning to his voice, "I would like to stay at Yokai Academy."

"I'm glad to hear it. Feel free to return to your dorm and get a good night's rest Mr. Aono. Classes start tomorrow."

Tsukune left the room in an emotional daze, closing the thick oak doors behind him as he departed. If the boy had lingered a moment longer he would have heard the headmaster's angry cry of _**"He's a what?!"**_

That night Tsukune had dreams of a vampire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsukune woke up the next morning in a tangled bundle of sheets, pillows, and yesterday's pants. The lingering remnants of his dreams tried to lure him into a renewed slumber with the offers of cute girls and warm comforts. The angry repeating cry of his hell-worthy alarm clock refused to let him give into the siren's call of sleep.

With a groan only those cruelly pulled from dream land can produce Tsukune pulled himself from his bed... and promptly fell to the floor, his feet still tangled in the blankets. _"Not the best way to wake up." _He thought, rubbing his jaw to relieve the pain.

The morning continued on a similar note. Tsukune arrived at the showers in time for the hot water to run out. Due to a fight in front of the cafeteria he never had a chance to grab a decent breakfast, leaving him the option of dry bread or soggy cereal.

As he munched some butterless toast Tsukune's thoughts drifted back to his conversation with the headmaster. "What is his name anyways?" he mumbled aloud. Tsukune shrugged, finishing breakfast was a bigger concern. Tsukune purposefully didn't think of his own incomplete choice, or his hybrid status. He knew ignoring them wouldn't help the situation, yet he didn't want to acknowledge the issues. Procrastination was such a common thing among teens and Tsukune was proving to be a prime example.

Tsukune's travel to his first class was rather early, his plan was to arrive in Ms. Nekonome's room and nap until the first class. "At least it can't get any worse..." he muttered, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Wait up lover boy!" a voice called out.

Tsukune turned, just in time to feel the fist sucker punch him in the guts. The blow was enough to lift Tsukune off his feet and launch him into the schoolyard wall. Tsukune's body reacted forming the chitin scales under his clothes. As Tsukune prepared to react a strong, inhuman hand slammed him against the wall by his throat. The grinning face of Saizou stared at him. "It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday!" he accused. "And you're gonna pay for it today!"

Tsukune's response was violent. The skin of his forehead ripped and tore as three bloodshot rage filled eyes formed out of the torn skin, each glaring at Saizou. Tsukune's legs bulged as the muscles tripped in size, nearly tearing his pants. Tsukune's right leg lashed out with the speed and force of an industrial jackhammer. The one-leg hammer blow flung Saizou to the ground, the sound of snapping ribs was clearly audible to those watching.

Tsukune's new eyes watched the crowd for new threats, while the original pair stared at the main foe. "What the hell is your problem you jerk!?" Tsukune asked, "Moka has already proven she wants nothing to do with you and I've already told you to back off!"

"Moka is too good to be with a scrawny piece of shit like you!" Saizou roared, still laying in the dirt, "After I kill you I'll take Moka for my own and do whatever I want with her." Saizou's sneak attack had pissed Tsukune off, his blatant desire for Moka just pissed him off even further.

"I thought you were just a jerk. Turns out your just a wannabe rapist." All five of Tsukune's eyes locked on Saizou, unnerving the brute, "I'm gonna make this quick."

Tsukune stomped on Saizou's already injured chest. The blow cracked more bones and forced a torrent of saliva, vomit and blood out of Saizou's mouth. The Ogre's transformed hand returned to its human state as the owner nearly lost consciousness from the pain. "What..." Saizou gasped out, "What kind of monster are you?" He demanded.

Tsukune kicked him in head as a reply, forcing him unconscious. "None of your business."

Tsukune's transformation took more than a few minutes to repress, the new eyes and armor resisting the return to human form. The combat high wore off and the anger began to leave his mind, Tsukune felt a bit of shame at getting so carried away. As his body undid its transformation Tsukune looked at the crowd of classmates who had gathered for the short one sided fight. "Um... Would someone mind taking him to the infirmary?" he asked shyly, slightly embarrassed, "I don't think that he would appreciate me taking him..."

Tsukune power walked away from the scene, afraid of being questioned. _"How long am I going to be like this?" _he wondered, _"I wasn't angry until I started transforming! Am I always going to be so aggressive every time I use my power?"_

Tsukune's combination of power walking and deep thought was a combination made for disaster. A fact demonstrated by him walking into someone's back. "Oh! Sorry!" he said, continuing his march.

A dainty hand grabbed his wrist before Tsukune could get more than five steps away, "Tsukune?" The shapeshifter turned around to meet the flushed face and evasive eyes of Moka Akashiya. Moka's face was bright red, and her expression was uncertain, as if she didn't know what to do now that she had his attention.

Tsukune might have had parts of the previous night that he wished he wouldn't remember. The kiss he shared with Moka was something he wouldn't forget.

"Good morning Moka." Tsukune said simply, before trailing off awkwardly, "Um... Ready for classes?" he quickly turned to continue his way to the classroom and avoid the awkward atmosphere. Moka stood in place with her hand still attached to Tsukune.

"I'm sorry about last night." She explained, "Its just, you had a drop of blood on your lip and your blood is so yummy! I couldn't help myself! You just taste so good!"

Tsukune smiled, trying hard not to laugh at the innuendo, and pulled her into a friendly hug. "It's okay Moka!" he said grinning mischievously, "I know I'm too hideously ugly for a divine beauty like yourself!" he proclaimed theatrically covering his face with a free hand.

"Don't tease me Tsukune!" Moka said, puffing her cheeks from embarrassment and pouting, once again turning up her cuteness level. "That's not funny!"

Tsukune just laughed, "We can deal with what happened last night later. Right now I want to go to class with my best friend before we're late!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a good thing that it was the beginning of school, otherwise the absentmindedness Tsukune displayed would have a serious impact on his grades. In Art he made a charcoal doodle when the assignment was for a basic calligraphy signature. For PE he tried to run laps in a game of soccer. Between thinking about his identity as a hybrid and his developing crush on a pink haired vampire he had very little brain power for anything else. Not a surprise really.

Normal high school is stressful. High school with monsters, fusions with alternate forms of your self and pink vampires that are so adorable that it should be illegal, is beyond stressful.

When class was over for the day Tsukune couldn't have been more relieved. He had quickly gotten tired of the many, many mistakes that he had made over the course of the day. Of course, as with all teens the moment the final bell rang all he could think about was leaving the school before something else could try to ruin his day.

"Hey Tsukune! Wait for me!" Tsukune stopped at the sound of Moka's voice. Moka caught up quickly, a light smile on her face, "So, Tsukune... Was there a reason you were so out of it today?" she asked.

Tsukune felt the urge to tease her a little, "I was too busy thinking of something important." he said slyly. Tsukune was sure that Moka's adoring fans would kill him for hanging around their idol, but this was too good for him to pass up.

"Really? What?" Moka asked with innocent curiosity.

"How good last night's kiss felt." he started walking away with a smile. In the crowd of observers there was far more than one gasp of surprise. Tsukune was certain that there was more than one male in the group that wanted to kill him.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled scandalized, glancing at all the witnesses, "Don't say stuff like that where everyone can hear you!"

Tsukune grabbed his chest like he had just been stabbed in the heart. "Oh woe is me!" he dramatically proclaimed, "Moka is so ashamed of me! I've become her dirty secret! I can't believe she didn't like kissing me!"

"That's not true and you know it!" she yelled at him playfully, her blush returning.

"So you did like kissing me?"

Moka gave another pouting glare. "Your not going to trick me so easily Tsukune Aono!" She gave him a small playful shove.

"So mean to me Moka..." Tsukune teased, "I should make you pay for my lunch as an apology."

"I'll pay for your lunch if you stop with your bad acting!" She teased back.

Tsukune smiled, and Moka knew she had still been tricked. "Good! It's a date!" Tsukune declared, "I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria in twenty minutes!" He took of with haste, grin on his face and spring in his step. Moka had a similar giddy grin, even as her fan club were yelling death threats at her friend.

Moka's vampire power might have been mostly sealed by the Rosary around her neck, it didn't mean she wouldn't use what power she had to rush to her dorm. With speed she never used before she dropped off her school supplies, fixed her hair, added some makeup the way she liked, and applied a light application of her favorite lucky lip gloss. She arrived at the cafeteria with six minutes to spare.

Unfortunately Moka's arrival just happened to coincide with the arrival of a far less desirable male. "Hey there." called an unwanted voice, as Moka felt a rough hand grab at her wrist, "Why are you here alone pretty lady?" asked Saizou, he was smiling at her in a way he probably thought was charming. In Moka's opinion it looked like he was having a stroke.

Moka shivered as the unwanted ogre invaded her personal space in front of everyone and wrapped his free arm around her waste. Several students looked at the pair, but said nothing, they stayed in place either eating their food or socializing. Nobody offered to help her.

Saizou either ignored Moka's body language or he didn't care. "You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a handsome man like me."

A small rock struck Saizou in the back of the head, a rock thrown by an annoyed Tsukune Aono. "Why the hell would she want a stepped on turd like you?" Tsukune stated, defiantly walking right up to his persistent annoyance. "Let her go douche bag." he commanded.

Saizou swung at behind him, tossing Moka aside. "I've had enough of you!" he bellowed, fully transforming out of fury. "Moka's beauty is wasted on someone like you!" Saizou's ogre form was a towering beast of gray skin, bulging muscles and grotesquely thick veins. Thick claw like fingernails extended from the bully's hands as he wildly clawed at his intended target.

Tsukune nimbly leapt back, dodging the attacks. His body armor quickly reformed on his arms, legs and chest as he got ready to finally put the ogre down. Saizou's speed had drastically dropped due to the pillars of muscle he now possessed, however with the amount of damage he was doing, it would only take a few hits for him to gain an advantage. Tsukune ducked and dodged several more strikes before he could land a direct set of blows to Saizou's abdomen.

A crowd was drawn by the sounds of a fight, those having watched the scene from the beginning were on their feet the moment Saizou transformed. Tsukune's strikes were quick but did nothing, his empty fists failing to do more than a gentle push against the wall of thick muscle. Tsukune scowled after his fifth failed attack, he pressed his hands on the dirt, attempting a mule kick that would definitely do some damage. The Ogre grabbed the offending leg and used it to slam the shapeshifter against the ground with brutal force. "Don't pass out now Aono!" he demanded, slamming Tsukune again,"I still need to pay you back for my injured ribs!"

Tsukune coughed up a little blood, and used it to spit a blood and snot loaded wad into his attacker's face. "You think this will be enough to put me down?" Tsukune sneered, trying to keep a strong pace. Saizou's repeated blows were doing serious damage to Tsukune. "The moment you let go of my leg I'm gonna kick your ass again!"

Saizou wiped the gunk off his face with a furious look on his face, "Then I'm just gonna have to break you before I Let go then!" The ogre dragged the shapeshifter to the corner wall of the cafeteria, and with the brutality you would expect of an ogre he grasped Tsukune's leg and swung him into the edge of the building. The V-shaped edge worked like a blunt sword, and if it weren't for Tsukune's chitin scales the boy would have been sliced in two by the force of the impact.

Tsukune's body was struck against the wall a second, and a third time. With each blow the wall lost a chunk of concrete and Tsukune coughed up more blood. When the fourth blow landed there was a sickening crunch similar to bone breaking before the ogre dropped Tsukune to the ground. Tsukune's body trembled for just a moment before collapsing, his body partially dissolving into a smoking brown goo. The goo hardened not long after appearing, but it didn't matter to the watching crowd, to their eyes Tsukune had just died.

At the sight of her newest friend's apparent demise, Moka's knees gave out from shock and disbelief as tears began to pour out of her eyes. The surrounding crowd wasn't enough to discourage Saizou from his chosen course, he had killed publicly for his prize and now he was going to enjoy it.

Saizou looked at the crying vampire with cruel desire and foul lust, "I'm gonna enjoy this little violation of the rules." he said, undressing her with his eyes. Saizou's tongue extended from his mouth, dripping with saliva.

The still mourning Moka stumbled back away from Saizou's perverse grip, desperate to not let him touch her. "No! Stay back!" She demanded. The surrounding monsters were dispersing, unwilling to watch or aid in the oncoming events. Many of them ignored Moka's cries for aid for various reasons, either unwilling to aid a vampire or unwilling to fight the killer to defend her. What was about to occur was far too common in the supernatural world, it was the way things were.

Before the ogre could finally catch up to his prey the loud sound of snapping and cracking materials drew Saizou back to Tsukune's 'corpse'. The brown mass was swelling and expanding at a horrifying rate, small bursts of steam and flame erupted from the cocoon as it rose from the dirt. The monsters around them felt an infectious fear as whatever was before them was something unnatural, something that just didn't belong in their world, the human world, or any world at all.

Once Tsukune's cocoon reached the same height as the ogre the cracking occurred again, this time the shell began bulging sideways as whatever was within began tearing its way out. With a primal roar a monster tore its way out, shattering the brown shell.

The newborn beast was taller than Saizou, wider, more muscular, and covered with a rich red-brown shell. Wisps of steam poured off of the beast with every breath, those closest to it could feel the infernal heat that was coming from it. The Tsukune-beast roared a challenge to the ogre, and for a moment Saizou felt the deep seated urge to flee. "_What the hell kind of monster is that?_" Saizou thought in disbelief. His thoughts repeated in the minds of the onlookers.

Whatever Tsukune had become, the ogre's every instinct was screaming to get away. The jackass hesitated and that was all the beast needed.

It charged, moving with speed that was improbable for a creature of it's size. It moved like a wild gorilla, using both its arms and legs in perfect sync. In a second it crossed the gap to its pray and slammed its tree sized fist against the ogre, driving its super-heated hand into the ogre's relenting flesh with a searing hammer blow. Saizou's lungs felt like collapsing even as he felt his skin instantly burn under the beast's touch. The Beast was not finished with one shot, its free hand slamming itself into the side of Saizou's head and nearly snapping his neck from the force alone.

Saizou flew into the air as the beast roared in victory, charging again to get to its downed target. The beast continued its thrashing, slamming the ogre with feet and foot and tackling him if he tried to stand or run. The beast ignored the pathetic whimpering of its prey, even after Saizou was reduced to a seared pile of broken and tenderized mush.

With a final roar of victory the monster erupted in flame, reforming the brown crystal cocoon as it dissolved. This time when the shell opened a fully healed Tsukune stepped out, naked as the day he was born. Tsukune stumbled out of the remains of the cocoon before he glanced down, his heroic entrance ruined by a lack of pants. "Oh goddammit!" he exclaimed, "Can't I get a break today!?" Tsukune's stomach answered him with its own miniature roar of hunger. His minor league hunger for lunch had been replaced by a ravenous appetite, it felt like his body was going to eat itself if he didn't appease it soon.

Further complaints about his wardrobe malfunction and increased appetite were cut off by a vampire's arms wrapping around him in a clinging hug. "Tsukune!" Moka joyously cried out keeping her arms wrapped around him like she was afraid he would disappear, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Do you need anything? Are you hurting anywhere?" She looked at him again, this time checking for injuries. It didn't take her long to notice her friend's state of dress. She froze in place as she looked down. Tsukune didn't have to see her face to know where she was looking and that she was blushing.

Another burning dose of hunger pain rose in Tsukune's stomach, Moka's naturally delicious scent did not help at all. Tsukune's eyes darted over to the unconscious form of his attacker. "Excuse me for just a second Moka." Tsukune gently moved her aside, and started stumbling over to Saizou. Tsukune could feel fangs extending from his jaw, his body driven by the need to feed. Tsukune's monstrous instincts were going wild. He had to feed, there was no other choice.

Tsukune's fangs pierced Saizou's shoulder, digging into the ogre's skin without resistance, allowing his victim's blood to pour into his mouth. The rich metal taste only drove the shapeshifter's hunger into a frenzy, each gulp of blood only made him want more. Saizou trembled beneath Tsukune, even unconscious his body tried to resist. Alas Tsukune's hunger would not be denied.

Even with his fangs draining the blood his Tsukune's body hungered, evolving new parts to feed quicker and more efficiently. A spear-like tendril of flesh erupted from Tsukune's mouth and dug into Saizou's unconscious form like a parasite. The ogre died in his sleep, a victim of his victim's need to feed. The leeching tendril converted the deceased ogre's flesh, fat, bones and muscles to a slop that was quickly drawn back into Tsukune's body. As the biomass transferred owners, Tsukune felt more strength flow into his body, instinctively he knew that traits of Saizou's ogre form were being imprinted on him as he fed.

Finally, after minutes of feeding Tsukune stood, his hunger finally stated. Around him the crowd of monsters stepped back, terrified of the living embodiment of terror before them. Tsukune's satisfied burp did not help matters at all.

Tsukune wiped his mouth clean of the few remains of ogre blood staining his mouth. More than a little nervous at the impending judgment he felt he was going to get, he approached the still frozen Moka, who was watching him with wide eyed innocence, "Why... Why did you do that?" She asked, unnerved by Tsukune's actions and desperately needing an answer.

Tsukune couldn't meet her eyes due to personal shame and state of undress, "It takes a lot of fuel to use my powers like that, I had to heal after every blow and the transformation took more fuel than I had. If I didn't bite Saizou, I would have to feed on someone else, I just wouldn't get enough sustenance fast enough from normal food."

"Oh. Like how vampires need blood?" Moka rationalized, "I know I get anemia if I don't feed from a blood pack every other day."

"Yeah, like that." Tsukune kept his eyes on the ground, still afraid to meet her gaze. "You...You don't hate me? Right?" He asked awkwardly. Tsukune was preparing for a fearful yes, or for her to walk away, or any number of sad disappointing moments.

He was not prepared for her to gently grab his hand and lift his gaze to her face.

"Your still my friend Tsukune. I would be a terrible friend if I let you save me then ran away. Besides..." She blushed cutely and squirmed in place, "... We still have a date don't we?"

"Sure..." Tsukune smiled, and would have entered the cafeteria with Moka if a cold breeze hadn't reminded him of his lack of clothes. "Oh damn it." he muttered covering himself with his hands. "Do you mind waiting for me for a few minutes?" he asked Moka, his face bright red from embarrassment, "I kind of need another pair of pants."

Moka nodded and watched as Tsukune had to make a walk of shame across campus. Her eyes locked on an exposed part of her friend's anatomy. "_Wow. Tsukune has a great butt._"


	2. Sucked Dry by a Succubus

Having been the victim of an interdenominational mind merge with a parallel universe version of himself by magic wielding monsters, many would forgive Tsukune Aono for having weird dreams.

It started out pleasant, him and Moka enjoying a lakeside walk. The afternoon sky looked like a romantic artist's mosaic, the scenery soothing and peaceful. The dream continued with them having a picnic, complete with bashful looks as they sat snugly together side by side. Neither Tsukune nor his dream Moka said anything as they held hands, gently leaning closer for a kiss.

Then the blue haired girl appeared directly behind the dream couple and everything went to crap. "What the hell?! This is where you've been this whole time!?" she screamed, blushing furiously, "I come into your dreams to seduce you and your mind is so wrapped up on that bitch that it took me all night to find you!" The girl's features were only faintly visible to Tsukune, the only traits he could really see were her outline, her voice and her hair. Everything else was transparent to Tsukune's dream senses.

Tsukune blinked, "Um... I'm sorry?" Tsukune said, blinking owlishly, "Do I know you?" he asked, massively confused. Tsukune looked around, noticing the environment around them melting away into an endless void of empty white. As his conscious mind took over the dream more and more features melted away, his brain beginning the process of waking up.

Apparently the bluenette noticed the oncoming awakening, "No!" she said grabbing him by the shoulders as if holding him would halt the process, "You can't wake up! I just found you! I haven't had time to make you mine! I haven't even had a chance to seduce you yet!"

The blue haired girl moved her hands to Tsukune's face, and drew herself closer and closer, leaning in for the kiss she denied the dream Moka.

Tsukune woke up by falling out of bed and smacking the back of his head on the floor. The sound of panicked wings moving outside his window went unheard.

"Ow! Fuck!" he yelled in pain and surprise, "What the fuck!" Tsukune frantically looked about his room for either of his dream girls, his mind trying to figure out the difference between reality and fantasy. As the adrenaline and panic subsided Tsukune cradled his aching head and glanced at his alarm clock, "Damn it..." Tsukune groaned out, he still had an hour and a half before his day began. "_What the hell was with that dream girl?_"

Tsukune slowly moved to his feet, searching for his clothes for the day and school books. "_If I go to sleep now I'll be late for classes." _He thought with a loud sigh, "_I might as well study._"

If only Tsukune had looked out the window he would have noticed the wild strands of blue as something departed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moka's greeting that morning had been as bright as cheerful as the girl herself, "Good morning Tsukune!" Moka said brightly, full of energy.

"Unnn..." Tsukune groaned out, feeling half asleep and rained of energy. The tired boy's movements were sluggish, and dark bags had formed under his eyes. It was an odd thing if they considered that he had only had one night of bad sleep.

Moka didn't notice, her cravings for a daily dose of Tsukune were quickly getting to her. "Umm, Tsukune? Would you mind if I had a bit of your blood?" she asked.

Poor sleep deprived Tsukune barely noticed what she asked, extended an arm in her direction, "Sure Moka... Anytime." He said, loudly yawning.

"Thanks for the food!" Moka said, biting the offered wrist. It took only a mouthful of the life elixir before Tsukune's body adapted, turning the red fluid into the chemical mix Moka craved so much. Moka squirmed, she moaned, and she revived the libido of several passers by as she fed from Tsukune's arm.

The boy just stood in place and wondered why his wrist hurt. If Moka hadn't been on cloud nine from her treat she would have been offended. "You taste so good Tsukune!" Moka proclaimed erotically, finished feeding, "I think I'm addicted to what it does to me!" she added breathlessly. A pair of lady seniors walking by fainted from the over-stimulation of their libido, their imaginations running wild.

With Moka fed and satisfied the two continued their newly formed tradition of walking to class together. The students they passed on the way had different reactions depending on their gender, their status in class, and their grades. The upper years ignored them, beyond caring about the freshman squabbles. The stronger monsters looked at Tsukune with a small respect, the shapeshifter's conflict with Saizou having given Tsukune some reputation among the dominant monsters.

It was the hormone driven girls and guys that caused the most issue.

Most monsters could breed with each other. The best mixing of species created monsters with greater abilities and more potential than the rest, your average set of mixed bloods would turn out to be the same breed as a parent, while the worst were branded outcasts for being horrible aberrations. It was the fact that most monsters could interbreed that caused the issue, many girls wanted Tsukune's genetic sample for the potential gains for their offspring and the boost in social status in school didn't hurt either. Moka had the same problem, any guy that could bag her would have bragging rights until the end of their school days.

The closer the power pair got to the School buildings the more the mindless murmuring around them increased as the school rumor mill went to work. Every publicly known detail about the two friends was traded with some embellishing added in for excitement or to freshen up the small pool of stories.

"_It's Aono! Did you see him take apart Saizou by the benches?"_

"_Holy crap look at that rack on Moka! I'd love to-"_

"_What was that his monster form yesterday? I've never seen-"_

"_What kind of monster makes that kind of heat and uses acid?"_

"_What the hell does that bastard think he's doing walking with her?!" "Calm down dude! Aono offed Saizou for her, you don't stand a chance!" _

Tsukune's lack of energy meant he didn't notice anything anyone was saying about him, his thoughts only focused on one topic. _"I want to sleep!" _He whined in his head, "_I should have just played hooky today and lay in my nice soft bed. Why did I get up this morning? I swear if I see the blue haired bitch again I'm gonna punch her in the boob!_"

It wasn't the best threat, but then again his brain had become doubly fucked that morning. Tsukune's dead brained behavior continued throughout his classes. It took what little brain power he had left to not collapse into dreams again. Fortunately for him, Moka kept rigorous notes that he could copy later.

That afternoon Tsukune found religion when the last bell rang. He was first out of the class, and first to leave the school, having partially transformed his legs for greater speed. The sleep starved boy was interrupted on his path to feather stuffed enlightenment by a familiar voice calling out behind him. "Yahoo! I finally found you!"

Tsukune was held in place by a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapping around him and the feeling a pair of large firm breasts pressing against his back. "It's time we finish that dream of yours..." the voice whispered seductively in his ear.

Tsukune's intention to return to bed would not be swayed by hormones and the urge to reproduce, "Lady if you don't get off of me I'm not going to be held responsible for what I do to you." he warned, shrugging off the arms, "I want to sleep and your in the way of that." he stated blankly turning to face his delayer.

And froze when he recognized the figure with blue hair.

The girl was undeniably attractive. Unlike Moka's innocent cuteness, the blue haired babe was a sexual bombshell ready to deliver a tactical strike of desire to a man's libido. She had an amazing immeasurable bust, a cherubic face framed by her hair and wispy but thick eyelashes, hourglass figure and finally an aura that just made men hers when combined with her other features.

Tsukune punched her in the boob, making sure the point of impact was directly on the nipple. "That's for fucking up my dreams last night." He stated, walking away from the sexy avatar for the feel of simple sheet.

The sucker punch took the dream girl by surprise, causing her to fall into the dirt and stare at the departing boy in disbelief. It took her a few moments to realize what he had said. _"I know mom said dream walking will drain the sleeper but I didn't think it would be that bad..."_

The sounds of casual conversation and people walking closer reached the fallen girl's ears. "Crap. I'd better hurry if I want to get to him before she does."

Tsukune's swift step method of movement ensured him his arrival at the dorm in less than ten minutes shaving off a third of the walking time. Those five minutes of time were used to toss of his school supplies, shirt, shoes, and socks before falling into the bed with a loud thud. The shapeshifter was unconscious within seconds of the impact. Outside his window the dream girl landed, anchoring herself to the wall with her sharp fingernails. The moment she felt secure she began casting her charm and dove into his dreams again. _"You're going to be all mine Tsukune Aono!"_

It didn't take long for the dream walker to find her target, repeating the same dream from that morning. "I got you now Tsukune!" she cried, shattering the dream and bringing them to a place of her choosing.

The new environment looked like the kind of bedroom you'd expect for a corny wedding night scene. A heart shaped bed dominated the center of the bedroom, covered in rose red sheets and heart shaped pillows. Scented candles outlined the room, filling it with the fragrance of a thousand different flowers. Pink, white and red rose petals sprinkled the floor.

The entire scene made Tsukune's right eye twitch in a combination of disbelief and annoyance.

"Lady, who the hell are you?" he asked, this was the second time today he was denied kissing his crush in a dream and he was annoyed.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono!" She said in a painfully cheerful manner, her abundant breasts bouncing as she moved.

Tsukune did not know it was possible to have a headache in a dream until this point. "Why are you in my dreams?" Tsukune asked, "Actually, while we're at it, what kind of monster enters people's dreams?"

Kurumu ran her hands along her body, her clothes becoming transparent a set of matching black lace lingerie. Tsukune felt himself reacting to the outfit change, but crushed the lustful urge with annoyance and anger. Kurumu noticed Tsukune's wandering eyes and struck a seductive pose, slightly bending over and arching her back for the best view of her chest. "I'm here to be the girl of your dreams Tsukune..." she explained, pouting slightly and using a low moaning tone that covered every range of the word seductive. "As for how? I'm a succubus!"

A pair of leather-like black bat wings emerged from just beside Kurumu's shoulder blades as a long whip like tail emerged from just above her tantalizing panties. The iris of her eyes changed, expanding as the calm purple eyes became a wild violet filled with want and desire. The sexy aura of a virile young woman became heavier as it gained an element of something wild, passionate, and forbidden. Tsukune's body began reacting to her every movement, his libido awakening and demanding he become hers.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, backing away in surprise and fear.

Kurumu smirked, licking her lips. The very action increased Tsukune's unease. "This is for the future of the succubus race." she explained, swaying her hips as she approached him slowly, teasingly, "All succubi around the world seduce the men we encounter looking for our destined one."

"And I'm supposed to be your destined one?" Tsukune asked surprised, grabbing one of the tacky heart pillows for a shield.

She beckoned him with a finger, causing an eruption of perverse thoughts in Tsukune's mind. "Come here and let's find out together Tsukune...I promise I won't bite..." she sensually placed a finger in her mouth and slowly traveled the length of her finger before pulling it back out with a pop, "I only suck..." she giggled.

Tsukune kept circling the bed, keeping it between them for his safety. "Look, I'm flattered, but don't you think this is a little fast?" Tsukune reasoned, "Lets get to know each other better first!"

"But Tsukune..." she wined cutely, making an adorably innocent face at him, "I do want to get to know you better. Every, single, inch of you."

Tsukune's libido was hitting critical mass, it was only the fact that he was already in dreamland that kept him from fainting. The seductive succubus before him was using every dirty fantasy he had ever gotten off to and was combining them in ways that made Tsukune certain that if it were the real world he would have blown his load already. _"Is there anything that she does that isn't sexy!?" _he thought in a panic. _"If she keeps this up I'm going to lose it!" _

He wasn't sure if by 'it' he was supposed to mean his mind or virginity. At this point both were equally at risk.

"Come here Tsukune..." she gestured with her finger again, but this time Tsukune found himself airborn and on the bed in an instant. "Let's get rid of those pants..." she said, running her hands along his legs as she crawled onto the bed with him.

Her hands were just reaching the button of his trousers when he felt a slight tug in the back of his mind. Something from the real world was waking him up. Kurumu didn't notice her prey's face changing to a hopeful look, she had her eyes on her prize. Her dainty smooth hands undid the button. With a daring that Tsukune did not suspect, Kurumu lowered her mouth to his groin, using her teeth to pull the zipper down in a shamefully arousing display. The succubus fingers had just hooked under the waistband of Tsukune's boxers when she felt the telltale fading of the dream world, of Tsukune escaping her again. "No!" she defiantly cried, ripping away the clothes in a haste, "_If I can just claim any source of his essence hes mine!_"

Kurumu lowered her head down, intending to take him into her mouth quickly, _"Just a drop will be enough!" _she had to get his essence before he could awaken, she needed it. Her mouth closed the distance, lips parted ready to close around him...

And Tsukune emerged in the realm of the living, whipping himself up so fast his back felt like it had popped. His door shuddered under a round of insistent knocking, but it escaped his notice. Tsukune checked himself for signs of the dream. He began patting himself down checking that his clothes were still intact. He was breathing heavy, his body sweaty and tired, but he was still pure.

The door knocked again, still as insistent. "Tsukune!" Moka called through the door, her voice filled with concern, "Tsukune are you in there?"

The boy hopped to his feet, opening the door. "Tsukune! Your okay!" she exclaimed, relieved.

"Huh?" Tsukune looked confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Moka turned red and embarrassed, "I could hear you moaning... It sounded like you were having a nightmare..."

"Um..." Tsukune paused. _"I don't think Moka will want to hear about our dreams of a blue haired nypho!" _he thought to himself, "It was just a nightmare!" he tried to assure her, "I was having nightmares of getting sick!"

Moka's face looked relaxed for a few moments, then the smell hit her like a wave. A smell of hormones, of sweat and passion. The smells of a couple having had sex. Moka eyed Tsukune's sweaty appearance, the messy state of the bed, finally she looked at his pants and noticed a stain on his crotch. A stain made more obvious with the obvious lump underneath it.

Tsukune followed her eyes and realized what conclusions she must have drawn a second before she turned and stormed away. "Wait Moka! It's not what you think!" he yelled, chasing after her.

The fuming form of Moka Akashiya ignored him and continued her way out with Tsukune following behind pleading with her to stop.

Having stayed outside this time, Kurumu entered the room from the window a minute later, having waited to ensure her search wouldn't be interrupted. _"If he left a visible stain in his pants then there is a chance some is left on the sheets..." _

The succubus combed over the bedspread like a religious zealot given a mission from god. She smelt it, searched with her eyes, finally she ran her fingers over the cloth until she found the hidden treasure. A small patch of the cloth that had been stained with Tsukune's life making seed. She sniffed it to be sure, what she was about to do would be degrading, but it would be enough for the ritual.

Having confirmed that it was the desired substance, the succubus put the stained sheet in her mouth and began to suck on it like it was a favored candy. The bitter salty liquid touched her tongue and instantly she felt the ritual take hold as her body adapted to Tsukune. She collapsed as the Succubus ritual began its insidious effects, using Tsukune's essence to increase her own power.

Power like she had never had before burned throughout her body as her mind was assaulted by the pleasure she felt on her tongue. The force of the energy stripped her of her human form, her succubi features emerging stronger than ever before. The devilish aura of lust formed, more potent than ever. The movement of her wings had become stronger and more precise. She felt the miasma of power embracing her like a lover, reinforcing the extacy she felt from a part of Tsukune being inside her.

Then just as fast as the flow of power came it vanished, the ritual having used the fraction of energy to improve her. _"More..." _she thought, her mind consumed by need, _"I have to have him. I want, no, need to have him!" _

The succubus scrambled to her feet, forcing her improved form back into her human body. Mind made up and plans changed, she left the scene of her crime to hunt again. Tsukune had escaped her in his dreams but he wouldn't evade her so easily in the living world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Your average school romance usually last in the space of months. Thus, nobody was expecting to see Tsukune chasing after an upset Moka, lacking a shirt and looking shamed.

"Moka! Please listen to me!" Tsukune begged, still persistently chasing after her.

Moka wasn't ignoring Tsukune out of misplaced anger. The entire time she had been speed walking around the campus, she had been in deep thought, thinking about the subject who was struggling to follow her. _"Why am I so angry?" _She asked herself, _"I...We're not dating. Tsukune is a great friend and... and..." _her mind set switched back to the condition of Tsukune's room. _"Why did his room smell like that... and his bed... and he was so sweaty..." _

Sadly Moka's mind never crossed paths with the idea that Tsukune could be having a hormonal dream.

After minutes of marching around the campus with a furious look on her face, a more forgiving and less jealous portion of her brain remembered one tiny detail. _"...Did I see anyone in the room with him?"_

Realization sunk in as Moka finally came to a stop, a look of shame came over her face as she realized what she had done. "_Oh no. I just ran away from him without listening..._"

Moka's potential pity party was cut off by the boy she had been absentmindedly running from stumbling into her back, leaving both sprawled on the ground. "Ow..." Tsukune complained, having hit his head again, "Moka, we really have to stop meeting like this."

Moka spun around and pulled Tsukune into a hug in an instant. "I'm sorry Tsukune!" Moka apologized, genuinely sorry, "I didn't mean to run off on you! I was just taken by surprise and you were sweaty and I thought..."

Moka and Tsukune noticed the cut on his forehead at the same time.

As Moka's cravings began to kick in Tsukune struggled to get away from his vampire friend. "Moka! Wait a second!"

Alas, Moka's gentle hug had turned into the embrace of an iron maiden. Tsukune's struggle only made his blood pump faster, driven by adrenaline. "Tsukune..." Moka muttered, "You smell so yummy..." Her fangs extended before she bit into the shapeshifter's neck. Already loaded with hormones from his dreams, the running, and another struggle with Moka, Tsukune's blood was extra potent.

This time there was no small whimpers, no minor friction. The first mouthful of blood was the greatest aphrodisiac that the Akashiya heiress would ever endure. Her body felt waves of pleasure flow over her skin, each nerve in her brain discharging with delight. In the height of her passionate feeding Moka's hands started wandering, roaming Tsukune's back as she fed. With each small suckle on the boy's neck she pulled on him her mouth pulling on his neck harder and harder.

Tsukune's vision had started to blur by the third mouthful. By five he felt dizzy, and now on seventh... Tsukune was worried he was about to die. His continued struggles were weakening, his pleading voice couldn't reach her deaf ears.

His savior came in an unexpected form as Moka took her eighth swallow.

"Let go of my man you bitch!" a winged form kicked Moka in the face, forcing her to let go of her source of delight as her head snapped back.

Kurumu pulled Tsukune away, her full monster form exposed and claws extended. The life saving succubus glared at the shocked vampire as she cradled the wounded teen. "What the hell were you doing!? Kurumu screamed at her, "Didn't you see you were killing him!" Moka looked at her barely conscious friend with shock a self loathing. Tsukune's eyes were barely open, his face had gone completely pale and his head

"Tsukune?" Moka reached out for her friend, only for Kurumu to slash at the offending hand. Still held in Kurumu's arms, Tsukune's eyes closed shut in a much needed slumber. Neither girl noticed the hungry growl from his stomach.

"Stay away from him!" the Succubus commanded harshly, "You've done enough to him! He isn't your food!"

Moka ignored the insinuation the jumble of emotions she had felt that afternoon overflowing into anger of her own. "Who are you anyways?" Moka questioned, "Your not a friend of Tsukune's!" she accused, her hands clenching into fists.

The Succubus looked at Moka with a hearty smirk, "My name is Kurumu Kurono!" the Succubus declared proudly, "Tsukune's future wife!"

Moka's anger clouded mind managed to grasp the truth, even if it was with jealous reasoning. "Your the reason he has been so odd today!" Moka claimed, "you've done something to him!"

Kurumu paused, before deciding to upset Moka further, "_It's not like Tsukune is awake to say I'm lying._" Kurumu's smile returned stronger than before. "I haven't done anything _to _him... It's what I've done _with_ him!" she implied impishly. The rivals glared at each other, Moka's eyes blazing with jealous fury and Kurumu with superior delight. Still unconscious, Tsukune's stomach growled again, more insistent but still ignored.

"What did you do _with_ him?" Moka spat out the question like poison.

Kurumu laughed, "I've tasted his seed. It was delicious!" she giggled again, daintily holding a hand to cover her mouth like a cultured woman.

"You _slut_!" Moka's fist nailed her in the forehead, the blow releasing the grip the Succubus held on her friend. Moka's vampire strength was more than enough to make her target air born. The stunned succubus traveled a dozen yards before hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

The surprise attack wasn't enough to keep Kurumu down for long. The transformed woman leapt to her feet with a scream, her fingernail claws having extended to the length of knives. "I'm going to cut your head off you bitch!" she threatened.

Kurumu's first air rushed slash missed Moka's head by scant inches, trimming the vampire's pink locks. The second slash didn't miss but the claws stopping short of the needed reach, leaving a small cut just above Moka's collar.

Moka's return backhand sent the succubus sailing backwards to hit another tree. This time the blow did stun her, long enough for Moka stand and ready for a charge. Moka was a vampire, a creature generally known for a long list of supernatural powers. This did not mean instant mastery in a fight, a fact Moka displayed by her super shoving Kurumu with both hands. The strike knocked the wind out of the big boobed gal, but did little else.

Kurumu was not beyond fighting dirty and wrapped her tail around Moka's neck before spinning around and using the force of the movement to slam her foe to the ground. "How do you like that you stuck up cunt!" Kurumu taunted, "I guess you high and mighty vampires aren't worth much after all!"

Moka scowled and landed a precision kick to the back of the Succubus' legs. Kurumu dropped to the dirt in time for Moka to pin her and deliver a stinging bitch slap. "Vampires might be prideful but at least we don't have to resort to being a magical skank to appeal to our mates!"

Kurumu's claws receded as her fingers wrapped around Moka's long locks and pulled. "Don't call me a skank you worthless little bitch!"

The feral life and death monster fight quickly turned into a high school girl's fight as Moka's fingers dug into Kurumu's hair and delivered another slap the moment her face was within reach.

Tsukune's eyes opened as his stomach roared, demanding to feed. Tsukune's mouth had formed its feeding fangs again, needing biomass to replace what was lost. The two exposed fangs glinted yellow in the afternoon sun as a drop of liquid dripped from a fang. The boy rose to his feet and stumbled over to the two girls wrestling in the dirt.

Moka heard the familiar sound of Tsukune's appetite and decided retreat was the better part of valor. Thinking fast, Moka placed both of her feet on Kurumu's ample chest and kicked off, shoving her into Tsukune's path.

The substance craving shapeshifter wrapped his arms around her in a hug, keeping hold of her the instant she hit his chest, like a venus fly trap having caught his prey he just wouldn't let go.

Tsukune's head dipped into the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell really good Kurumu..." he mumbled, his lips running over her skin as he spoke.

Kurumu's face erupted in a blush as she felt her desire for Tsukune erupt. No man had ever been that close to her before or done anything so intimate, and her lack of experience caused her to be frozen in shock and delight. Moka just watched knowing what was about to happen.

Tsukune's lips laid a gentle kiss on her neck, the action causing her to groan, the stimulation causing her already high libido to go into overdrive. Tsukune suckled on her neck slightly, before Kurumu felt the pleasing pain of Tsukune's fangs dipping into her neck.

Unlike when Moka fed upon Tsukune, Kurumu enjoyed the sensation as her blood was drawn into Tsukune's mouth. "_Oh goddess..._" Kurumu thought in a daze, "_How does this feel so... good..._" Kurumu could cleanly feel the energy boost from her ritual stolen from her, the loss of energy a fair trade off in her opinion.

Moka watched in satisfaction as Tsukune drained her attacker, the succubus' features were fading. Kurumu's wings were becoming limp, the fire in her eyes dying along with her aura. Moka could feel Kurumu's energy moving from the blue haired bimbo into her friend, and was thankful, it meant he would recover from her accidental indulgence.

Kurumu felt weak, tired, but still wide awake and enjoying every second of the feeding. As her passions overwhelmed her she felt a release like she had never experienced before explode across her body. The exhausted girl's legs gave out a moment after Tsukune stopped feeding, the trembling limbs unable to hold her up any longer.

Tsukune eyes came into focus and it took him a few moments to realize what he was looking at. Moka, who was covered in dirt and debris with twigs in her hair. At his feet was Kurumu who was nuzzling his feet and trembling, while making little moans of pleasure.

Tsukune looked at Moka. "Something really odd happened here. Didn't it?" he asked, brain still waking up.

Kurumu made a purring noise, judging from the look on her face she had passed out from over stimulation.

Moka glared at the succubus, "Kurumu has been using her magic to seduce you. I got mad and... wekindafoughtwhenIalmostdranktoomuchofyourblood,pleasedon'tbemadI'msorry!"

Tsukune did a double blink. His default reaction for Moka's embarrassed speed talking. "Can you repeat that last bit? Please?"

Moka couldn't meet him in the eyes. "Your blood was just too good and I couldn't help myself... I kinda took too much from you and you passed out. If Kurumu hadn't stopped me I might have really hurt you..."

Tsukune looked at her with intense eyes. Moka felt like he was staring into her soul with his high powered gaze, "Did you mean to hurt me?" he asked, with a deadly serious tone.

"No!" Moka vehemently denied, shacking her head in the negative, "I would never do anything to hurt you!" she protested.

Tsukune nodded, and smiled at her. "Then no harm. Still friends?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Moka accepted the offered hand, returning to her feet. "Of course!"

Tsukune nodded at the puddle of girl at his feet, "What should we do with her?" he asked. "I mean... She tried to seduce me, but it's not like she tried to kill me..."

"_Speak for yourself..." _Moka thought annoyed, "Lets just carry her back to the girl's dorm..." she said with impatience.

The journey was awkward as Moka insisted on holding the Succubus' legs. The fifteen minute walk was silent, as it took a good chunk of concentration for Tsukune to walk backwards and hold Kurumu under the arms without slipping and falling.

Moka kept glancing at Tsukune and back to the unconscious succubus. "Hey Tsukune..."

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune didn't look up, the uneven concrete walkway outside the dorms was a tripping minefield.

"Kurumu said she the two of you had been... Intimate... Is it true?" Moka asked, trying to hide the tone of jealousy.

As had been foreshadowed, Tsukune heard the question and tripped up. The boy stumbled back to fall on his butt and struggled to keep Kurumu from kissing pavement, which meant her slipping head had to land somewhere else.

Tsukune made a loud and pain filled squeak as Kurumu's forehead introduced itself with Tsukune's boy parts. Tsukune entered the fetal position with tears in his eyes, whimpering, "There is no god..." as his privates protested in pain.

The awkwardness was too much for Moka, who left, dragging Kurumu with her into the dorm.

Tsukune left ten minutes later when he could move without his junk aching in testicular pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moka's mood the next morning was awkward as she had spent all night thinking of the cat-fight, the sweaty Tsukune, and her wild jealousy and what it meant. _"He's just a good friend. I was just upset that the bimbo was using him." _Moka had constantly rationalized. The denial was not helped by the feeling that her Rosary was laughing at her.

Her mental debate continued the next morning as her treacherous thoughts continued the same pattern of looping thoughts. First she would think of the arguments she had with Kurumu, or the sight of a topless sweaty Tsukune. Then she would think about her jealousy and what it could mean. Finally, she would dismiss the possibility of lusting after a boy she had met two days prior. Even thou it meant very little to her, Moka's vampire pride demanded that Tsukune chaise her.

An observer that could read her mind might have implied that she just wanted to play hard to get and wanted an excuse.

In a clear cut case of jinxing herself Moka left her room for class with the cursed thought, _"At least I won't have to deal with Kurumu today!"_

There was a crowd of boys gathered outside of the dorms, each cheering a name that Moka would constantly curse from this day until the end of her days at Yokai Academy. It wasn't until she caught the scent of her friend and spotted his messy brown hair in the crowd that she realized that Tsukune was in the center of the gathering. She could plainly hear him talking to the big breasted bimbo as well.

"I'm just waiting for Moka!" Tsukune was protesting, "She should be here any minute!"

In no mood, Moka charged in, ready to grab her boy and run. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled.

The crowd parted to allow the charging vampire access. Standing next to her friend was the blue haired seductress, who did not look pleased to see her rival's arrival. "Kurumu? What are you doing here!?" Moka demanded.

Kurumu looked at Moka with a victorious look, "I've come to ask Tsukune to be mine!"

"What?" Tsukune cut in. "We just met yesterday!"

Kurumu ignored Moka's outraged glare, instead pouting at Tsukune in a delicious manner. "Aww... Don't you believe in love at first sight?" she asked, layering her words with her seduction aura. "And after we got to spend so much _personal _time together..."

"Why me?" Tsukune asked rhetorically, rubbing his forehead in an effort to ward off the headache he felt growing.

Kurumu linked her arms around Tsukune's right. "It's because your my destined one of course!"

Tsukune looked at her with a curious gaze, "Didn't you say something like that yesterday?"

Kurumu blushed, a surprisingly tame action compared to everything she had done so far. "Yesterday was a test, and it made me decide that you must be my destined one! I mean, your so powerful that even having drained you with my succubus magic you were still up and able to move about. And I can't just forget the way you taste!"

Tsukune felt a mental alarm sound off in the back of his head. If he had looked at Moka he would have seen the face of true fury. Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Moka was unleashing some pretty impressive power for a bound vampire. Nearby, several birds and small mammals died instantly from fear as Moka's vampire began leaking out from behind her rosary seal.

"What do you mean the way I taste?" Tsukune hesitantly questioned, worried about the answer and the state of his virtue.

Kurumu ran a finger along his groin as if scraping up a sample and sucked on the finger in a shamelessly erotic manner. Several dozen boys swore to end Tsukune's life as the poor boy felt his brain jump to the wrong conclusion and shatter. His first true sexual encounter since puberty and he wasn't even conscious to enjoy it!

"She jacked me!" Tsukune yelled in disbelieving horror, "By which I mean my sperm!" The overwhelmed boy yanked himself free, running away in mindless panic.

It took only a second for Kurumu to give chase, yelling, "Come back Tsukune! I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Moka's fury hit it's peak again as she perused the succubus bellowing, "Stay away from Tsukune you slut! He's mine!"

Still ahead of the pursuing girls Tsukune mourned the loss of his virtue, "I don't know how to handle this!"

Just another day for Tsukune Aono.


	3. Mermaid Madness

Tsukune groaned as reality hit him hard.

For the second day in a row sleep had not come easy as life was determined to aid his subconscious in its journey to drive him mad from hormones, women, and breaking his weird-shit-tolerance-level on a daily basis.

Having two sets of memories, the power to transform and adapt, and the devil's luck did not make women any easier for Tsukune Aono to understand. Women with abnormal hair colors were particularly confusing. Tsukune had barely crossed the threshold of the boy's dorm entrance when his pair of female friends ambushed him, already arguing.

Kurumu got to him first, a steaming plate of cookies in hand and a flirty smile on her face. "Try one of my cookies Tsukune!" the succubus offered cheerfully.

Moka followed quickly snatching her friend away from the temptress with a scowl on her face, "Leave him alone Kurumu!" the vampire demanded, wrapping her arms around Tsukune.

The boy in question looked at the two in a half-asleep confusion. "Do I get an opinion here? Why can't I walk to class with both of you?" he asked, trying in vain to negate the argument. Even half-asleep, Tsukune noticed a problem to his approach. "Your both not listening to me are you?"

Indeed, they were not. The exemplars of teenage vampires and succubus everywhere were busy glaring at each other with borderline hatred, each now grasping, and refusing to release, an arm of their desire. With arms pinned between the beautiful blossoming breasts of both beauties Tsukune was manhandled on the path to the cafeteria, his body wedged between the two in an odd sort of hormonal hell.

"Why are you even here Kurumu?" Moka questioned her burning eyes , face flushed with jealous anger "You were trying to mind control him yesterday! I doubt Tsukune wants you around!"

Kurumu was not dissuaded by the accusation, instead she cuddled into the brown haired target of her affections. "Don't be mad Moka, I know it's just because your jealous!" the seductress counter accused, her devilish smile making a return.

"_Why me?" _Tsukune questioned in his head, genuinely confused at why the two were so determined to monopolize his attention.

The potency of Moka's glare increased several fold, drawing on her vampire power. The crowd that had been drawn by the potential cat-fight fled in fear of Moka's feminine fury. "I. Am. Not. Jealous!" Moka replied, the words slipping through her clenched teeth like the hissing of a furious viper. "I am just angry because Tsukune is my friend and you're annoying both of us!" she added.

Kurumu finally looked at Tsukune and his exasperated expression, a small pang of guilt wiggled into her head as she realized the both of them had been ignoring the very thing they were fighting over. "So, Tsukune, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked awkwardly, relaxing her grip.

Instead of releasing him entirely Kurumu tugged at the neckline of her shirt with her free hand, pulling it low enough to show not only her neck but a tantalizing peek at the beginning of her bountiful cleavage. The succubus had to withhold a giggle at Tsukune barely resisting the temptations of the flesh. "_He's so noble..._" she thought to herself in victory. "Maybe you want to taste me again?" Kurumu cooed, licking her lips sensually and gently rubbing herself against him without being blatantly sexual. "Last time was divine..." she added with an embellished moan.

The moment Tsukune's reply formed, it was held on his tongue by the feeling of sheer fury he felt beside him. With the deliberate slowness only known by a hunter pinned by their prey, Tsukune turned his head to see the frightening visage of Moka Akashiya. Her hair was moving in a supernatural wind, a red haze of hateful miasma poured from her surface as she smiled at him with the innocent poker face of a Bodhisattva. Tsukune had never faced a more terror inspiring sight in his young lives.

Tsukune turned back to Kurumu, his face as white as the pale horseman of death, "For the sake of my health I think I will say no." The dark aura beside him dissipated in an instant, to be replaced by Moka's normal cute and innocent appeal.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka urged, trying to pull him away from her rival, "We don't want to be late for breakfast!"

Tsukune felt a pang of hunger, and a demonic craving for steak and eggs. "_Stupid monster body._" his human mind complained, feeling thankful that the day wasn't going to get any worse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pop quiz today!" Ms. Nekonome gleefully announced as the students entered her class, further adding credence to Tsukune's theory that the forces that be hated him for unknown reasons. The perky ears and waving tail of the educating cat-girl no longer seemed cute, instead seeming malicious. With a sigh of defeat Tsukune and the girls took their seats, with Moka on Tsukune's right and Kurumu behind him.

Tsukune glanced at the presented papers loaded with a general questionnaire of math, science, grammar and history. The questions were ranged from grade school to beyond college level, however that detail went over Tsukune's head as he panicked at the academic challenge. "_How the hell am I supposed to know the speeds needed to properly operate a Hadron Colider!? What kind of test is this?!_"

Hours of paper shuffling, attempted spying, attempts at prayer and guess work later the assortment of cruel testing was done. Tsukune's brain felt scrambled by the stressful mental assault of the test. _"If I had one more sheet to go over I was gonna scream!" _Tsukune bitched in the confines of his thoughts.

Ms. Nekonome collected the tests with her usual cheer, "Don't worry about the test everyone, it's just something for us teachers to see where the students need improvement. This will not affect your grade at all!" Tsukune covered his face and groaned, an action repeated by almost all the class. The homeroom teacher's ears and tail drooped, "Oh. Maybe I should have said that before the test..."she remarked.

Let no-one say that a teacher isn't the cruelest monster of all... Even if they didn't want to be considered evil.

It took Nekonome a moment to regain her pep after demoralizing her class with a casual mistake, "Anyways class... Starting today you're all going to take club activities!" she stated with a smile. "We all can get a deeper understanding of humans by experimenting with human-made activities!"

Kurumu leaned over to Tsukune from her seat behind him, gently whispering "I can think of some _activities _we could do together..." Tsukune tried valiantly to remained focused on the teacher, and not Kurumu's hands that were teasingly running up and down his back.

"Pay attention please." Moka interrupted from her spot, pushing Kurumu back into her seat with a well placed shove. Tsukune however, had started brewing an idea in his reality warped mind.

"Does everyone understand? The rest of this afternoon will be spent searching for a group to join! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I advise!" the class ignored the shameless self promotion.

As the class departed and Tsukune hastily moved to dodge the wandering hands of his succubus friend and to ask a question before he lost sight of the teacher. "Ms. Nekonome!" Tsukune called out, "Is it possible to join more than one club?"

The teacher looked at her ambitious student, as if puzzled by the unexpected question. "I suppose that would be all right. Do you have a club in mind?"

"More than one!" he replied, departing with the class.

The moment the girls caught up with him, he cut off the potential cat-fight at its source. "What club do you girls want to join?" he asked.

Moka paused at the direct question, allowing Kurumu to get the second word in, "What club do you wanna join Tsukune?" she counter asked.

Tsukune shook his head, determined to not fall into the trap. "I'm not saying." He stated, "I double checked with Ms. Nekonome. There is no rule saying I can't join clubs with both of you! So say Moka wants to join swimming and Kurumu wants cooking I can do both!"

"Cooking sounds nice." Kurumu agreed, looking thoughtful.

Moka looked ill at ease at the topic of swimming. "I'm not sure what I'd want to join. Can we still look around a bit?" she asked.

Tsukune grinned. "Sure." he replied, "I still haven't picked what club I want to join."

Within minutes the halls and schoolyard of Yokai Academy were filled with the hustle and bustle of students swarming to find a place to belong. Some had criteria to join, like the karate club. Others accepted everyone, like the track and field team. Twelve minutes into the mess of people calling for people to join, Tsukune found a third category. Desperate perverts.

The photography club asking for the girls to pose in swimsuits was the tamest. Then came the chemistry club, asking for them to test love potions and other solutions. Then the paranormal club... "_I swear if I ever see that brat with the glowing green eyes again I'm gonna cut off his ghost balls._" Tsukune swore, irritated.

A loud group cheering caught the attention of the trio. As they drew closer to the crowd they could hear the splashing of water, and other sounds of swimming. Kurumu felt suspicious when she heard the excited mutterings of several horny boys watching the show.

Tsukune spotted the ring leader first. The sea-green haired lady of the water was dressed in an open dress shirt that exposed a beautiful scale pattern bikini top, to finish the ensemble of water themed eroticism was a transparent white skirt that flowed like silk. She stood upon a diving board around the school pool, leading several girls swimming in a brilliant display of synchronized swimming before finishing with her completing a stunning dive in between her teammates.

With elegance and grace the swim team pulled themselves with shamefully erotic fan service for the crowd of watching men, many of whom were trying to out-applaud each other in order to draw the attention of the lovely ladies. Their leader pulled out a microphone to make sure she was heard over the horde of hooting boys, "Welcome everyone! I'm the swimming captain, Tamao Ichinose!" she cheered, introducing herself. "Who's ready to swim?" she asked with a sexy flourish, riling up the hormonal crowd even further.

Tsukune watched the events enfold with mild disinterest. His lack of enthusiasm had two reasons. First, he just thought swimming would be a way to relax, not the mess it looked like. Second, Kurumu and Moka were still at his sides. In his heart he knew if he showed the slightest interest in the swimming captain, there would be hell to pay. "_Damn it,_" he swore in his head, "_Was it too much to just get to swim without all this fuss?_"

Tsukune turned to his companions, "Let's go. This looks more like a feeding ground than a swimming spot." he remarked, "Besides if I have to listen to these guys trying to get laid I'm gonna be sick." He purposefully didn't remark on the fact that he was sure Moka had an issue with water.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second trip across the campus looking for groups was less eventful. With many of the groups having received their quota of new members the crowd had drastically dropped from orc-like horde to the normal levels expected for a school gathering. There were still many clubs leftover still hoping for more to join: the cooking club, newspaper club, mythology club, even one just labeled fight club. Tsukune avoided the fight club, when the girls asked why he had replied, "You don't talk about Fight Club."

After another half an hour of marching about and considering options Tsukune realized that he could find nothing that appealed to him. "I don't suppose either of you thought of something that you would like to join?" he asked the girls.

"I've already joined cooking!" Kurumu replied cheerfully.

Moka eyed her rival, "When?" she asked. "You've been with us the entire time..."

"I signed up the first time we passed, I just didn't say anything. I didn't want to force Tsukune to join because I did."

Tsukune debated it, and looked at Moka oddly for a moment, "What do you think Moka? Is cooking alright with you?" he neglected the fact that he was hoping to see her in an apron... With other clothing completely optional.

Moka stared at Tsukune, flattered that her opinion mattered to him. "Cooking sounds fine Tsukune."

The trio went straight off to the cooking club's stand, right next to the school swimming pool. It was a simple matter for Moka and Tsukune to register and learn the time for the first meeting the next day. It was only luck, really bad luck, that they had finished the registration in time for them to hear the scream of panicked men from the swimming club's pool.

Tsukune looked at the above ground, high walled pool that now looked more like a doom fortress. "I got a really bad feeling about this..." Tsukune sighed, wondering if he had a saving people problem in a past life. "Kurumu can you stay here with Moka while I check this out?" Without waiting for an agreement, Tsukune ran for the pool and prayed this wouldn't be any more than someone jumping too close to the walls of the pool.

Tsukune reached the top, his legs taking the steps three at a time in case time was of the essence. At the top was not a scene of accidental harm, or of shock and surprise at an innocent incident. It was the watery scene of a massacre. Floating about in the pool were dozens of mermaids, each clinging to a withered victim as they fed. The reason that there had only been women luring boys to the swimming club had become obvious. There was no need to let in other women, not when the mermaids were only looking for food.

"_Fuck!_" Tsukune swore, "_How the hell do I get them out of this..._" Tsukune sniffed the air. It lacked a common scent of a public pool. "Chlorine!" he exclaimed, rushing for a room clearly labeled as 'Maintenance'. Inside the cramped and moist space were several shelves dedicated to chemicals. Most were less toxic variants of cleaners that wouldn't be as harmful to aquatic monsters but hidden on the back wall was the treasure the shapeshifter was seeking.

The mermaids were not happy upon spotting a still healthy male burst from the Maintenance room, and even less pleased at the sight of the chemical. Tamao swiftly swam to the edge and hopped out of the pool, having spotted the oncoming threat.

Tsukune pulled the top off the plastic container, holding the bundle dangerously over the pool water in case any of them got a wise idea. "I really, really don't want to start a fight here," Tsukune called out, "but if you don't let these guys go I'm gonna dump this nice bucket of chlorine into the pool."

A few of the mermaids ceased feeding, preparing to flee for the wall the moment the poison touched the water. Tamao glared, already returned to human form and preparing to charge at the first opportunity. "You wouldn't survive it if you did. You may have beaten down an ogre, but a school of mermaids will rip you apart." she bluffed.

Tsukune moved at the water, moving as if to toss the chemicals in. The frightened screams of the mermaids exposed the bluff. "I'm sorry miss. But if mermaids are anything like your average fish, chlorine is painful and causes death, am I wrong?"

Tamao cursed, the foul look she gave was more than an answer.

Tsukune took a few steps back, trying to play nice. "Look, I really don't wanna do this, but you were just munching on a bunch of my classmates. I'm betting the tales of mermaids stealing the life, energy and youth of men were true and you were just eating, but I can't let that happen if I can stop it."

"What do you expect us to do then? Starve?" Tamao questioned with indignation. "That's not an option either."

"You don't have to drain all of these guys to death do you?" Tsukune spat back, "Most of these guys would let you suck them to near death for a little T and A, but not kill them! Just let them go and I'll drop the chlorine, okay? I told you I don't want a fight!"

Tamao glared, "Fine." she spat out, "let them go girls." The mermaids obeyed their leader, pulling the half-dead men from their waters. The victims still having enough power in their withered forms to flee.

Tsukune stupidly turned his back on the mermaids to place the container against the maintenance room's wall. Tamao used the opening to throw Tsukune into the water. "Moka!" He yelled, a second before impact, "Help!"

In an instant the mermaids were upon him, each taking a bite and began pulling the life from him in an instant. He struggled, and for a precious few seconds he genuinely thought that he had a chance to get free, until Tamao swam up to him in her mermaid form, and placed the finishing bite upon his throat.

Tsukune barely felt himself black out as they fed, he already felt hungry himself.

Hearing Tsukune's cry for aid quickly drew Moka and Kurumu to the top of the walls, in time for Moka and Kurumu to see their friend lifelessly sink to the bottom of the pool. Moka felt the familiar sensation of heartbreak as she watched her friend sink and knew she couldn't reach him. Consumed with grief, her legs gave out beneath her, barely registering the pain of her knees slamming against the unfeeling concrete. Kurumu transformed out of anger, her succubus wings ripping out the back of her shirt as her tail and claws emerged, "What did you bitches do?" she demanded an answer.

"Tsukune interrupted our feeding time. He even threatened to poison our pool water. I couldn't let him escape, especially after he made us release all our meals." Tamao looked at the furious succubus with a sly smile, overconfident after having fed upon one of the top monsters in the school, "If it's any consolation, he was Delicious. Full of so much youthful energy..."

Tamao barely dived under the water in time to avoid the bloodthirsty claws of the flying fury Kurumu had become.

"You stole him from me?" She muttered, unwilling to believe the fact. The succubus felt true hatred as she too had felt the sensation of a love denied. "You fish freaks are gonna die! " Denied a chance to claw them while they swam under the water Kurumu grabbed at her only chance to force them out of their protective element.

The container of Chlorine.

Tamao realized a moment to late that in her hubris she forgot to dispose of the hazardous chemical. That mistake cost her and her fellow mermaids dearly. Without hesitation, Kurumu took to the air, pouring the chemical over the water from above. The liquid chlorine was swiftly dispersed in the water, spread by not only the pumps, jets and filters, but by the mermaid's own frenzied movements to escape the poison. Within seconds of watery thrashing the tainted liquid began its insidious work, seeping into their bodies from their gills, mouth and noses.

It started with a burning on the skin. Then the gills, a burning in their lungs causing them to gasp. Their hearts beat erratically as they panicked. Some, desperate to escape the searing hell her sisters felt, had jumped onto the concrete path surround the pool, the transformation to human only barely dulling the pain that now sank into their flesh. Tamao herself dove out of the pool, but not before the cursed chlorine poured directly over her gills. The mermaid leader landed on the unforgiving concrete in a messy heap, her body already suffering from exposure.

Kurumu's revenge hadn't ceased yet, she landed beside the trembling form of Tamao, claws still longing to bathe in the blood of a mermaid. Kurumu looked at her foe with unsympathetic curiosity, before forcing the first of her sword like nails into the trembling girl's gut.

Tamao managed little more than a pained whimper, at least until Kurumu twisted the claw inside her. The mermaid leader finally screamed, the chemical poison and subsequent penetration too much to endure, "Please!" Tamao gasped out, desperate to stop the pain, "Please stop!" she begged.

Kurumu looked at the desperate girl beneath her and smiled in her normal cheerful manner. "Sure. I can do that..." she replied, pulling out her claw. Tamao almost had a sigh of relief pass her lips before it was cut off by her scream as Kurumu forced the claw back in with two more. "Of course you have to bring Tsukune back first." Kurumu stated, her voice still that same cheery tone.

While her psudo-friend had gone on a rampage and poisoned the pool, Moka had remained in place as still as a statue, with only tears from her eyes indicating she knew what was transpiring around her. Thus, she was the first to spot the giant_ thing_ emerge. "_He's not dead!_" Her mind sang out in joy. Then dread hit her as she felt the corrupt energy flow from whatever hell spawned abyss the thing had just swam out of.

The new form was even larger than the last. The hard steaming brown carapace was replaced with blue transparent flesh, with each of the internal organs visible in the torso. Unlike his first transformation, Tsukune's new body had no legs, only a swarming mass of tendrils and tentacles swarming around each other like an Eldritch conch shell. Four extended flat arms extended from the torso reaching out to grab hold of several mermaids as it emerged from the water. The most hideous feature of the new form was the head, a human skull leering out from behind the watery flesh that covered the abomination.

The new beast roared, Moka and Kurumu could both see the mermaids in its horrible grip struggle as something was pulled from them into the core of the monster. Seconds later they ceased moving, and the beast released them to tumble back into the water as it reached for another to take from. In their Chlorine weakened state the mermaids were easy prey to the gargantuan water titan, Its fifty foot form encompassing most of the pool's deep end.

"Is that..._thing..._Tsukune?" Moka questioned, stunned by the appearance of the monster. She stood, reaching out a hand at the beast as if her hand could call out to her friend.

In a way, it did. The water colossus turned at the sound of Moka's voice, its beach ball sized eyes locking on to her.

"Tsukune! It is you!" Moka proclaimed, halting at the edge of the water.

The monster released the remaining mermaids, leaning towards the vampire. The shifting of the bulbous form created several waves in the water, a sign of just how big the monstrous form was. Still covered by the gelatinous flesh the jaws of the skull extended, a mouth forming, tearing a gap where lips would be on a human. A loud gurgle was heard as water and slime poured from the gap. "_**Mo...ka...**_" the monster's voice was thick and loud, rumbling like the thunder of an oncoming storm, yet as heavy like a gust of hurricane winds.

Moka didn't flinch as the colossus extended an arm out to her. Gently it tried to caress her face with a finger. Even the gentle action held enough force to push her back a step. Tsukune's other arms were busy, gathering the defeated mermaids and depositing them outside the pool. _**"Go..." **_the thunder like voice commanded, _**"I... change..."**_

Moka caught the meaning, Tsukune was going to return to human form. "Kurumu! I need you to help me move the mermaids!"

"Are you serious?" Kurumu questioned. "These bitches nearly killed Tsukune!"

"And Tsukune's wants us to move them!" Moka replied, already carrying two of the fish women to the stairs.

"Fine." Kurumu pouted, "I'm not carrying the lead bitch!" she protested.

As the girls evacuated the mermaids Tsukune's body began withdrawing back to its core, the flesh hemorrhaging slime and water as it shrank into itself. The parts of the body above water began to steam as the transformation to human began, while the brown muck of Tsukune's mutations had already begun forming on the underwater sections. The Muck covered limbs were already in motion, forming the cocoon as the upper body shriveled.

As Moka finished carrying the defeated mermaids away she noted that Tsukune's cocoon had attached itself to the walls of the concrete walls of the pool, a discoloration spreading across the material that he had touched. Moka knew the transformation was near complete as the pool water began to bubble and steam with Tsukune's cocoon now fully submerged beneath the waters.

Moka cleared the way in time as a pillar of evaporating water began to rise from the pool. The steam quickly reached an amount that could only be surpassed by the cooling towers of a nuclear reactor. Just as quick, the steam died down, accompanied by the sound of tremendous cracking, _"That must be Tsukune's cocoon breaking..." _Moka thought.

Clearly audible from the pool came Tsukune's voice. "Goddammit! Those were my favorite pants too!" The victorious hero proclaimed in scandalized anger.

Moka wanted to help him, until her mind remembered what happened the last time Tsukune had a full body transformation. "_Tsukune's naked!_" her mind squealed at her, as the embarrassed blush erupted, and her mind filled with smutty visions of her and a naked Tsukune.

The sounds of mumbling and annoyance soon reached her ears, causing her to cover her face to hide the full bloom blush covering her features._"Oh gods he's coming! What do I do?" _She asked herself, _"I don't wanna look do I? If I do, does that make me a bad person?" _The scandalous thoughts assaulted her mind, blinding her to Tsukune's continued approach.

Tsukune's footsteps stopped directly in front of her. "Moka? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm... Tsukune... Are you naked?" she asked shyly, keeping her hands over her face.

"No...?" he replied, and she could hear him smiling, "Do you want me to be?"

"_Yes!" _Her mind screamed. "N...No!" Moka stuttered, dropping her hands to see the smiling, towel clad form of her best friend.

"Aww..." Tsukune embellished a pout, "Darn. I was hoping you did want to see me naked..."

Kurumu took that moment to make her entrance, dropping behind Tsukune and wrapping her arms around him. "Ooh. Can I see you naked too?" Kurumu asked nuzzling her face into Tsukune's "Or would you rather I be naked with you?"

Tsukune took a moment to ignore the bountiful breasts pressed into his back, the seductive breath on his ear or the delicate hands roaming his chest before he was shamed by pitching a tent with a towel. _"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies." _Tsukune chanted in his head.

Once he felt more in control, he replied. "Thanks for the help Kurumu." Tsukune said honestly, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

The succubus released her hold in surprise, allowing him to quickly step up to Moka. Before the lady vampire's mind could catch up to her, Tsukune leaned in and gave her a chaste peck upon the lips. "Thank you very much Moka." Moka didn't reply, her hand daintily touching her lips instead.

With both ladies in his school life stunned, Tsukune began his walk of shame across campus yet again, "I gotta run! I am not getting locked out of my dorm dressed like this." he yelled as he departed.

Moka watched the daring boy jog out of sight before her question left her lips. "Did that just happen?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know." Kurumu replied, "But I think I'm in love."

Moka glared at the succubus, the moment ruined.


	4. Puppy Love

News of Tsukune Aono's newest transformation and subsequent defeat of the swimming club spread across the school by nightfall.

The news was received in various ways, all depending on those that heard. After all a student being able to take on mermaids in the water was rare, one with multiple transformations was even rarer. Many students dismissed the possibility of a multiple form monster as exaggerations, while still accepting the possibility that Tsukune had conquered the mermaids.

As the tale passed the halls of Yokai Academy many students were intrigued. Tsukune Aono was a non-entity, the only key to fame he had were his powers as a monster. That night, many of the girls had swarmed Moka and Kurumu demanding answers to the rumors. They wanted answers to the mystery of Tsukune Aono, and the pair were the only means of getting answers except for the source.

"Come on Kurumu!" one girl, an imp, had insisted, "You've been hanging around him for days. Surely you know something about him!"

"Not really..." Kurumu hesitantly admitted, embarrassed at the fact. "I know he's nice, that he tries to be a gentleman. Umm... I'm not sure what else..."

Moka looked at the succubus with glee. _"Ha! I know more about Tsukune than that!" _she thought proudly. When the girls all turned to her and Kurumu's face melted into a furious scowl Moka realized she might have said that out loud. "I should probably go study..." she said awkwardly, slowly stepping away from the rumor loving ladies.

"Grab her girls!" the imp-girl cried, taking charge of the horde.

Moka took off like a bat out of hell, "Kurumu! Save me!"

Kurumu watched the horde chase her friend with a smug smile of satisfaction. "_Serves her right..._" the succubus thought, watching Moka try to avoid the clingy boy crazy females. Several of her dorm mates had already assumed a monster form, desperate to grab Moka and learn more about the mysterious shapeshifter that was constantly in her company. _"...Maybe I'll step in if it gets out of hand..."_

Kurumu would have kept an eye on the amusing chase if she hadn't been interrupted by a shy tugging on her sleeve.

Standing before her was another girl, her face partially hidden by the bangs of her flowing shoulder length purple hair. As if to further highlight her shy appearance was a singular eye peeking out from behind the hair. The faint hints of scarred skin could be faintly seen behind the hair, the discolored flesh concealed from a cursory glance, but not Kurumu's keen eyes.

"E...excuse me..." the shy girl stuttered out, her voice soft in a way that plucked at Kurumu's heartstrings. "Could you tell me about Tsukune Aono? I... I don't need facts... I just want to know about him..."

Kurumu resisted the urge to hug the smaller, meek girl. "First thing's first." Kurumu stated, "I'm Kurumu Kurono, what's your name?" she asked.

"I...I... My name is Hanako... Hanako Ikezawa..." she responded in a mouse like whisper. "I'm an... Onryō..." she stated.

"You mean like the vengeful ghosts?" Kurumu questioned surprised, "I'm a succubus myself, so don't worry. I know onryō are known to have a bad reputation but you don't seem that bad..."

"Thank you..." the ghost girl shyly replied.

"Anyways, the first thing you should know about Tsukune is..." Kurumu was so excited to tell the shy girl about her destined one she never watched as the white clad girl's expression changed from shy to hopeful.

Compared to the girls, Tsukune's night was no easier. As word spread of Tsukune's success more than one monster thought the freshman had become a big fish without deserving the fame. Several guys prepared an ambush at the Boy's dorm entrance, hoping to take down the shapeshifter and lay claim to their own fame.

"_I wonder if the girls are having an interesting night too?_" Tsukune thought dryly, ducking under a wild hay-maker swung at his face. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to just stop here?" he asked his attacker. The moment he got to the dorms a few guys had stepped out and surrounded the brown haired shapeshifter, confronting him over his success. The first few to take a swing had been easily discouraged with a swift punch to the jaw, however the last didn't go down, instead transforming into an enraged eight foot tall brick shit-house with one eye.

The cyclops glared, "A pipsqueak like you shouldn't be talked about so much." the one-eyed giant stated, "When I stomp you into the dirt then everyone will know to respect me!"

"I really don't know how beating me up is supposed to make others respect you." Tsukune tried to reason with him, "Look, I really don't wanna kick your ass, but if you don't back off it's gonna hurt."

"I'm gonna tear your fucking head off!" the cyclops declared with a roar, charging.

Tsukune jumped, not out-of-the-way, but at his attacker bringing his head to the same height as his foe's over-sized eyeball. Tsukune quickly drive his skull into the bulbous eye, the skull bashing headbutt nearly squishing the eye in its socket.

The cyclops fell to his back screaming in near-blinded agony. "My eye!" he roared in pain, "You son of a bitch! My eye!"

Tsukune kept an eye on his remaining foes, weary that the brutal move might not have discouraged all of them. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let you hurt me. If you try anything I will fight back, but I don't want to fight..." Tsukune offered a hand to the giant. "Let me take you to the infirmary."

"I don't need your fucking help!" The cyclops snapped, swatting the offered hand away.

"And I don't have to help you." Tsukune countered, grabbing one of the cyclops's arms "Now shut up and let me take you. I already feel guilty for nailing you in the eye, I don't want to feel guilty for knocking your ass out too."

"_I really hope tomorrow is better..._" Tsukune complained in his head, guiding the still blinded bundle of muscle to the infirmary.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A normal school infirmary in the human world was usually nothing more than an upgraded nurses office with a set of special equipment in case of emergency. In comparison, Yokai Academy's infirmary was just a few steps shy of a private hospital. Pristine condition machinery, a sterile environment, and numerous beds for the sick or injured. Everything a school for monsters would need.

"_I'm amazed that dropping off one-eye is so easy..._" Tsukune thought, as he signed a few forms and left his would be ass kicker in the care of a nurse that he could swear was a mummy.

So late in the afternoon and so early in the academic year it was no surprise that the rooms were empty. Thus, it was perfectly understandable for Tsukune to want to investigate when he heard a whimper of pain. Following the sounds of multiple individuals in pain was easy, especially in the absence of others. _"Seriously, what the hell?" _Tsukune thought, "_it sounds like a bunch of people got their asses kicked...Oh..._"

Peeking through a glass window in the door, the source became obvious. The swimming club.

Looking at the whimpering ladies laid out in beds and in human form Tsukune felt guilt tug at him. _"Crap...I guess I really went overboard." _Feeling his heartstrings getting yanked he entered the room.

Each member of the swimming club lay in a medical bed, a IV drip inserted into their arms. Many of them reeked of sweat and chemicals. Tsukune's eyes roamed over the bruises that stained their skin. A large pang of guilt struck, _"I did that..." _he thought to himself. Even in their sleep many were still moaning in pain.

One team member was still awake however.

"What are you doing here Aono?" Tamao Ichinose hissed with verbal venom, "Haven't you done enough to us?" she questioned with bitter hatred. If it was possible for Tamao to kill with her eyes - Tsukune would be dead, desecrated, buried, and the grave defiled all while the mermaid sat in bed.

Tsukune sighed, _"What did I expect?" _Looking at Tamao's guarded and angry expression he sighed again. "I don't suppose an I'm sorry would cut it?" he asked.

Tamao threw a paperback book at his face in response. The book nailed him between the eyes forcing a yelp of pained surprise. "Half the girls here have bruises all over and it's because of you!" she accused.

Tsukune rubbed the point of impact. "So the fact that all of you ganged up on me and nearly drained me to death?" he countered. "I mean seriously, I would have died if I hadn't fed on you."

"You've ruined the entire swim team!" Tamao spat out, ignoring Tsukune's point, "We've done this for years! We feed on the youth of the men to stay in top condition! This is how it works!"

"But you don't have to feed till they die, right?" Tsukune asked, keeping his features calm.

Tamao scowled, "No." She admitted. "If there is any death it is accidental or because they fight back or try to eat us."

"Wait a second? Eat you?" Tsukune asked, curious.

Tamao rolled her eyes, "Yes eat us. Monsters like Kraken or Naga eat mermaids and every so often they sneak into our feeding frenzy and attack us."

"So you weren't planning on killing them?" Tsukune asked, "Why the trickery? And why did you try to kill me?"

"No we weren't planning to kill them!" Tamao spat, "We drain them, then deposit them here. We trick them because when a mermaid tells a guy they want to suck them dry, the perverts take it the wrong way and usually it ends up with them calling us sea-sluts or something ridiculous."

"And the killing me part?" Tsukune prodded.

Tamao suddenly wouldn't meet his eyes, "I was angry." she said, shifting about slightly.

"And that's justification for trying to kill me?" Tsukune demeaned, his temper flaring slightly.

"No!" Tamao denied, "That's not all. I just don't wanna say it, okay?"

Now Tsukune was glaring, a displeased look on his face. "Nuh-uh." Tsukune disagreed, "Not good enough. I wanna know why I nearly died. I at least deserve that."

Tamao blushed, "It's because you're delicious alright!" Tamao barked out embarrassed, "I lost control feeding because you taste so good! Seriously I wanna kick your ass and feed from you again right now!"

Tsukune blushed, silent. "Oh. Wow."

Tamao was in full blush as well. "Yeah..."

The two shared an awkward moment, each looking for what to say.

"Ummm..." Tsukune stuttered out, "Maybe I should go..."

Before the mermaid leader could reply, another of the swim team had to say her piece. "Can you two just fuck already or leave. Some of us want to sleep this day off!"

Awkward moment broken, Tsukune moved for the door. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now. See ya later Tamao." he finished awkwardly as he left.

Tamao looked at her team and noticed many of them had a cracked eye looking at her with mirth. "You all saw that didn't you." Tamao asked embarrassed.

"Yep."

"I'm not gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope."

"Fuck me..." Tamao complained, groaning and covering her face with her hands in a desperate hope to hide her embarrassment.

"Looks like that's gonna be Tsukune's job!"

Tamao's pillow nailed the jeering girl in the face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Tsukune woke with a migraine and craving for french toast. The discussion with Tamao had led to personal embarrassment, deep thoughts, perverted thoughts, and a lack of sleep.

That morning Tsukune's room was uncommonly cold, a minor annoyance that wasn't rare with the fall chill. What was odd about it was that Tsukune's breath was visible in the confines of his room. _"Why is it so cold?" _Tsukune thought, wrapping himself in his blankets, _"Did the school skip the heating bill or something?"_

As anyone can tell you waking up in a chill was a contemptible pain in the ass. Muttering along the way about the cold wood floors of his room, Tsukune prepared for another day at Yokai Academy. After dressing, gathering school materials, and a set of stretches to get the blood pumping Tsukune departed.

As had become the habit, Moka and Kurumu were both waiting for him outside the boy's dormitory, an argument already in progress. Standing beside Kurumu was a new girl, but seeing as she wasn't part of the war of words between his friends, Tsukune ignored her presence.

"Are they really at this again?" Tsukune thought, exasperated, "Seriously they should be better friends..."Clueless as for the cause of the current conflict Tsukune stood back, waiting to see when they would notice his presence.

"Just say your sorry already!" Moka demanded, arms crossed and a potent glare already active.

"No!" Kurumu stated, "It's your fault for being so smarmy!"

"How is it my fault you don't try to understand Tsukune?" Moka protested, "All you do is throw yourself at him! I treat him like a friend before anything else!"

"It's your fault he won't even look at me!" Kurumu snapped back, "The moment your in his sights all he ever does is consider you!"

Moka's anger faltered as she became flustered instead. "That...I...Is that true?"

The new girl had noticed Tsukune and tried to get Kurumu's attention by gently tugging on her sleeve. It didn't work, Kurumu was not pleased at Moka's change of topic. "See! This is what I'm talking about!" she proclaimed, "Your both so sweet for each other people get cavities from watching you!" Kurumu pouted. "It's not fair!"

Moka looked at Kurumu with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean not fair?"

Kurumu stared at the ground. "You and Tsukune get along so well, your always talking to each other about everything and he always values your opinion first...and I can't even keep his attention!" Kurumu stomped a foot in frustration. "I just want him to notice me! Is that so bad?"

Kurumu finally noticed her newest friend tugging at her sleeve. "What Hanako?"

The mouse-like girl pointed at the faintly amused Tsukune who had been silent for the show. "He's here..." she stated shyly. Kurumu's face created a new shade of mortified red.

The succubus spun away from the watching eyes of Tsukune and kept her eyes locked on Hanako like it would prevent Tsukune from having seen the argument. "Please tell me he wasn't there long." the discomposed seductress begged.

Hanako couldn't meet Kurumu's pleading eyes. "He was there since Moka demanded you apologize."

"Kill me please." Kurumu begged her friend.

"I don't think your friends would like that." Hanako replied dryly.

Kurumu felt a hand touch her shoulder. "So... Is that how you really feel?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu nodded, her eyes still not meeting Tsukune as she just barely resisted the urge to run and hide.

"Do you mind if I wait to comment on that?" Tsukune asked sympathetically, "I know you've got to be embarrassed, and I know if I say the wrong thing I'm gonna hurt somebody's feelings and I want to avoid that if possible."

Kurumu looked at her crush with hopeful eyes, his reply was far better than an abrupt dismissal. "Thanks Tsukune."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For being you."Kurumu replied kissing his cheek. "Lets get some breakfast Hanako!" she exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing Hanako's hand and making a quick escape.

Tsukune stood there for a moment stunned. "What just happened?" he asked surprised.

Moka had watched the scene with a myriad of mixed emotions, but not one to be one upped by a rival she moved to Tsukune's side and planted a kiss on his untouched cheek. "Kurumu embarrassed herself and you proved you are a very sweet person."

Tsukune smiled at Moka. "So I helped Kurumu this morning, anything I can do for you before we get breakfast?"

Moka smiled shyly at the offer, an action that scared Tsukune for reasons that could only be explained as instinct. "Well..." Moka started, hesitant to ask, "I... Um... I was just wondering?"

"What do you need Moka?" Tsukune asked concerned, "You know you can ask me for anything right?"

"Can I have some of your blood?" Moka asked, her begging eyes enough to damn a holy man to hell.

Tsukune shuddered. His subconscious debating if it was from excitement or fright. "Sure." He reluctantly stated, exposing his neck, "Just don't take too much okay?"

"Thank you Tsukune!" Moka cheered, her lips on him in an instant. With just a minor pinch of pain Tsukune's life elixir was flowing into the addicted vampire's mouth.

As Moka began her normal erotic acts when she fed on Tsukune's blood her victim was chanting in his head. "_Grandma naked! Grandma naked! Grandma naked! _" The chant and the images produced were the only thing stopping Tsukune's body from revealing just how much he enjoyed Moka's feeding time.

"Still so yummy Tsukune..." she moaned when she released him. "There is no doubt that your the best thing I have ever tasted."

"Thanks... I think..." Tsukune replied, stretching his neck. "Let's get to breakfast." he suggested.

The walk to the cafeteria was relaxing, the beginning of fall atmosphere adding to its appeal. The pair walked side by side, giving each other little looks as both searched for a topic.

A small idea wormed its way into Moka's mind. "_I wonder just what type of monster Tsukune is... He's transformed into two different things and healed from stuff that would kill lesser monsters. I've never even heard of a monster that is like him._" Moka thought, making up her mind. "_I know it's against school rules to ask but I really want to know._"

"Tsukune... Do you mind If I ask you a question?" Moka asked.

"I think you just did." he replied with dry wit and a smile.

Moka gave him a light nudge. "I should take points for that." she remarked.

"Ouch. I'm being scored now?" he asked jokingly.

Moka nodded. "Yep, if your score drops too low I get rid of you." she remarked.

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Can I get a reward if I score high enough?" he asked.

"Sure." Moka replied dryly, "What do you want?"

Tsukune paused faking deep thought. "Hmm." He pondered, "Maybe another?"

"Another what?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

Tsukune quickly placing a peck on her cheek caught her off guard. "Another kiss of course!" he yelled, dashing away.

Moka took chase immediately, her question forgotten. "Get back here you scoundrel!" she cried, scandalized and red-faced.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Classes cannot end fast enough!_" Tsukune thought as he heard the final bell. "Sweet! Schools out!" he cheered. After a long day of listening to mixed rumors about the events of his life, Tsukune wanted nothing more than to return to his tiny dorm room and relax with a book. _"Or hang out with the girls." _His mind added.

Of course reality had to tear Tsukune down from cloud nine.

"Mr. Aono, please stay behind for a minute." Ms. Nekonome called out, her voice dread inspiring serious rather than its usual peppy cheer "I need to have a word with you."

Tsukune felt his peaceful afternoon slip away as the class left him behind to suffer. "_Why me God?_" Tsukune wordlessly complained, weeping at the loss of free time, "_What have I done to deserve this?_"

What indeed.

Unsure of why he would be asked to stay behind Tsukune began the teenager's art of covering one's ass. "If this has anything to do with the argument I had with the swimming team I did talk to their captain Tamao, and I think we've moved past the disagreement." he said, keeping a straight poker face.

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with you punishing those _delectable_ fish girls." the teacher replied, her feline features subtly emerging, "I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Tsukune said dumbfounded, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Nothing industrious. The newspaper club is looking for new members and I remembered you asking yesterday about students taking more than one club."

"I only asked about that in case Moka and Kurumu couldn't agree on a club." Tsukune explained, "I really don't want to join the newspaper club."

Ms. Nekonome's keen cat eyes locked onto Tsukune, the look she gave would unnerve the strongest beings in existence. "Mr. Aono, if the newspaper club doesn't get more members the headmaster has stated that it will close this year." More of Ms. Nekonome's monster traits began emerging and Tsukune realized a mistake that he and many of his classmates had made. Shizuka Nekonome was not a cat-girl, she was a Nekomata. A split tail hellcat.

The Two tailed demon cat woman stared into a frightened Tsukune's soul as he stood there waiting for her judgment. Horrific visions of unimaginable torture flashed before the boy's senses as she looked at him. The sensation of unspeakable creatures crawling over him covered every inch of his skin. "I will ask you again, Tsukune Aono. Will you join the Newspaper club?" the beast from the burning hells asked.

"Okay!" Tsukune yelled, "Fine! I'll join! Just stop with the scare tactics!"

The oppressive power of the demon cat vanished, replaced by the innocent visage of his clumsy teacher's human form. "Great!" Ms. Nekonome said with cheer, "I will be sure to give you some extra credit as a thank you."

"_That is not going to help with the nightmares I am going to have!" _Tsukune screamed in his head. "Your welcome..." he stuttered out.

"If you can meet back here in about three hours I will be glad to introduce you to the Newspaper club leader." the cat-fiend added. Seeing the dismissal for what it was Tsukune couldn't have left any faster if rockets had been attached to his shoes.

Moments after the shapeshifter's departure a gentle knock came from the door, The bus driver emerging, "How did it go?" he asked.

"It was just fine Nurari. Poor dear couldn't handle being around my monster form."

"Thank you." The bus driver relaxed, "If the headmaster found out my trick caused that much of a divergence then he would be after my head."

"Your just lucky I like you so much." the teacher replied, "You owe me a date." she stated, it was not a request.

Nurari felt he got off lucky.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The cooking classroom was as impressive as other sections of the school, the multiple station layout allowing an impressive number of students into the exceptionally large room. Disregarding a lack of decorations the room was a bright, happy environment that was well suited for a creative environment.

Tsukune was paying little attention to the little details, he was too busy enjoying one of his fantasies being fulfilled. Clad in aprons both Kurumu and Moka were working on a set of cupcakes as a treat for him. "_They aren't naked, but this is awesome regardless._" Tsukune thought merrily as he prepped his own dish.

Tsukune's chicken and rice was a dish he had made many times at home. It was simple, easy, flavorful, and cheap. As the rice boiled, Tsukune began the process of dicing a set of chicken breasts into slivers to mix. _"I should have brought a radio or something..." _Tsukune thought as he cut_, "Cooking is just so much better with a song playing."_

Hanako watched Tsukune move around his station with an impressed expression. Standing beside Tsukune, she could see him work with well trained hands, the practiced motions showing just how much he liked to cook. Hanako's exposed eye wandered over the sets of ingredients, black pepper for taste, two cans of cream of chicken, and a bag of mixed Mexican cheese were still on the counter top.

"Do you want to help?" Tsukune asked, cutting into Hanako's thoughts.

She humbly nodded, "S-sure."

Tsukune pulled out a casserole dish, "Here. Can you rinse this for me?" he asked gently.

Hanako washed out the dish at their station sink, before handing it over to her partner.

"Curious at what I'm doing?" he asked, as he drained the rice.

"Y-Yes." Hanako stuttered out, "It's just that I've never seen Mexican cheese used like that..."

"Most people wouldn't think about it." Tsukune remarked, "Can you turn the oven to three-hundred and fifty degrees for me?"

"Okay." Hanako switched on the stove, before quickly stepping out of Tsukune's way.

"I only know about this recipe because of my mom's cookbooks." Tsukune felt a pain develop in his head, a sign he was drawing on his alternate's memories again. He shrugged the blooming headache off quickly. "What we do is mix the rice, cream of chicken and Mexican cheeses together in the casserole dish."

Tsukune demonstrated, making sure to thoroughly combine the ingredients until they looked perfectly blended with each other. "Now that they are all mixed we need to add the pepper." he explained applying a light layer all over the surface.

"Now we mix again." Tsukune instructed, blending his dish a second time.

"Is...is there anything I can help with?" the mousy girl asked, trying to be nice.

"Sure, do you mind using a spatula to make the rice in an even level while I wash my hand again?" he asked.

Hanako did as instructed, being extra careful not to spill anything or leave any lumps. "Is this good?" she asked with a little more spine in her voice.

"It looks excellent, thanks Hanako. " Tsukune complemented, smiling at her, "Last, before we put the dish in the oven I like to place a layer of cheese over the surface. I like to think it keeps in the flavor."

Cheese added and dish ready for cooking, Tsukune popped it into the oven, noticing Hanako flinching away from the heat. "Now we just wait for thirty minutes." Tsukune explained.

"It's that simple?" the meek girl questioned.

"Yep. Simple and easy to make." Tsukune assured her, "Tastes good too."

Kurumu took that moment to appear, wrapping her arms around Tsukune. "Tsukune, do I get to try some of your cooking?" she asked flirtatiously.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "Of course, I made some for all of you." Nobody missed the way his eyes darted to Moka.

"Do you want to try one of m-our cupcakes Tsukune?" Moka asked, stumbling over her words slightly.

"Are they going to be done soon?" he asked, cautious of time.

"They should be done just after your rice I think..." Moka replied.

"Great, then I would love one."

Hanako noticed his questioning, "Do you have something to go to later?" she asked.

Tsukune turned to her surprised, "Yeah. Ms. Nekonome forced me to join her newspaper club..."

Kurumu snorted, "Forced you? How?"

Tsukune shivered. "She can be really scary..."

Moka's eyebrow raised as if to ask how. "We'll go with you Tsukune." she stated, not a question, "Who knows, the newspaper club could be fun..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Stomachs full of rice, chicken and cupcakes the group made their way to the cat lady's classroom. "Thanks for joining everyone!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed as they entered the classroom, "Let's begin the club activities for the newspaper club!"

"Wait..." Tsukune paused as they entered the empty room. "Are we the only members?" he asked.

"Sensei..." Moka cut in, "I'm just following Tsukune and I don't know anything about it, but is it really just us four?"

"Don't be silly!" Ms. Nekonome protested. "The last member is on his way!"

Any further protests were cut off as another student entered the room, bouquets of flowers held in his hand. "Sorry everyone!" he apologized.

The newcomer was a pretty boy, with slick back hair and a headband keeping it flat. His clothes were rumpled and loose only adding to his would-be wild appearance. "_He looks like a douchebag._" Tsukune thought.

"Greetings!" the newbie said with an overdone smile, "I'm president of the newspaper club, Ginei Morioka. I'm please to meet all of you." He introduced, every word adding to Tsukune's dislike of the man.

Ginei spotted Moka and Kurumu, moving instantly to their side extending the flowers to both. "Wow! The teach told me about the two of you, both beautiful new club members!" he gushed with loaded flattery. "You can call me Gin."

Tsukune felt his face twitch in barely concealed annoyance as he watched the club president gaze at Moka. Whatever Ginei was, he was making Tsukune's skin crawl. "_And I bet it's not because of his monster form either!_" He thought viciously.

"Gin is the only second year club member." Ms. Nekonome explained, grabbing a few of her belongings. "Just ask him anything you want to know about the club."

Ginei smiled again, giving those watching a thumbs up. "You can count on me!" he agreed.

Kurumu wormed her way over to Tsukune, "I'm not so good with flirty guys." she whispered to him. Hanako was right beside her nodding in agreement.

"I don't like him." Tsukune muttered back. "he makes my skin crawl."

"Well, I must be going." Ms. Nekonome explained as she walked to the exit, "I have a staff meeting to attend, so Gin will be in charge. Bye everyone!"

"Leave it to me!" Ginei replied in the spirit of boot-lickers everywhere. The moment the door closed Gin took a seat at the teacher's desk. "First I'll give you an explanation of what we do at the newspaper club!"

"Most of our activity will be writing articles and reporting on interesting things at the academy and putting them in the school paper." he announced, "We'll be putting ourselves into dangerous situations for the sake of a story! Now that you've joined you should prepare! This will not be an easy ride!"

Moka looked at Tsukune. "He seems like someone dependable right?" she asked uncertain.

"Not a chance." Tsukune stated flatly. "He seems too fake to me."

Ginei frowned at the criticism. "I was just kidding guys!" he said with a jolly tone, "Let's have some fun without the strict talk." Ginei held up a stack of posters, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the entrance hall walls!"

Tsukune had had enough. "You guys do that, I'll meet you there. I need to use the restroom."

A piss and several minutes of calming thoughts later Tsukune approached the entrance hall, expecting to see posters being raised. Instead, Tsukune entered the area to see Kurumu and Moka standing on ladders with Genei beneath them looking up their skirts with a smile on his face, Hanako was standing nearby looking torn and offended.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tsukune yelled, slamming his foot into Ginei's chest with a perfect example of an illegal soccer ball kick. The blow knocked the upperclassman to the floor, drawing the girl's attention.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked, "What did you do that for?"

Tsukune glared at the shamed president, "This pervert was looking up your skirts!"

Ginei blanched and pointed at Tsukune to shift the blame, "Not true!" he protested, "Tsukune was the one who was peeping! He's trying to blame me!"

Tsukune resisted the urge to kick him again, "Let's ask Hanako!" Tsukune said.

"Where did she come from?" Ginei asked perplexed.

"It's true." Hanako agreed, "Ginei was looking up your skirts. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Now wait a second!" Ginei protested, only to feel the sting of a fierce slap.

"Get lost you pervert!" Kurumu demanded, furious. "First you peep, then you blame Tsukune, now your rude to my friend! Your a real creep!"

Seeing the bluenette as a loss Ginei turned to what he thought was his only chance, Moka's angry look lacked Kurumu's fury but it was effective in its own way. "I hate perverts." Moka declared, agreeing with her friends.

"Fine! Screw all of you!" Ginei declared, turning tail and leaving. _"The full moon is tomorrow night. I can make Moka mine then!"_ he thought bitterly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginei was not used to strings of bad luck or constant disappointment. As he tried to dig into Tsukune's history all he found was more and more to irritate him.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Tsukune Aono?" he questioned a pair of freshman girls, keeping his flirtatious smile strong as he asked. "I'm doing an article for the school paper about some interesting students at the school."

"I think I know him!" the first exclaimed, "he's the one that is dating Moka Akashiya right?"

"Yeah that's the one!" the second agreed, "I heard he buried that jerk Saizou and managed to beat those mermaids at the pool!"

"Wait a second!" Ginei interrupted, "Moka and Tsukune are dating?!" he asked.

"Well yeah..." girl one stated, "everyone has seen them together since the opening day, kissing and flirting and stuff. A few have even seen Moka sucking on his neck!"

"Don't forget that the reason Tsukune massacred Saizou was because he had hurt Moka!" her friend added.

Ginei was more concerned about the physical affection than what happened to those that had tried to split the pair. "She's already sucking on his neck in public?!" he bellowed in disbelieving fury, "Are you kidding me?"

The two freshman girls watched the display of outrage with amusement. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's jealous."

"Should we tell everyone."

"Yep."

Ginei left the pair behind, unaware that he was helping add to Tsukune's reputation with his actions. "Dammit," he cursed, "I need a way to take that pain in the ass down a peg." The plotting pervert was so focused in his thoughts that he never noticed Hanako's weak presence as she followed him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day after classes Ginei moved to push his plans into motion, "Tsukune!" he called out in the halls, catching the boy before he reunited with his lady friends. "Wait a second, would ya!"

Tsukune had no intention of waiting for the dishonored classmate. "Not interested." Tsukune declared, continuing on his way to the dorms.

"Come on man!" Ginei insisted, jogging alongside his underclassman "How am I supposed to apologize if you run off on me?"

Tsukune finally paused, rolling his eyes. _"I really doubt your gonna apologize you pervert." _Tsukune thought dryly. "It's not me you really need to apologize too. You were peaking on my friends. You owe them an apology."

"You already forgive me?" Ginei asked, misunderstanding.

"Nope. You annoy me." Tsukune stated honestly, "You behave like a con man and it irritates me, being a pervert around nice girls like Moka and Kurumu just pisses me off."

"You should be careful what you say to your elders." Ginei said, a little anger slipping out. "A lot of monsters would kick your ass for saying things like that."

"Thanks for the advice." Tsukune said dryly, resisting the urge to just slug him again and walk away.

"I'm sorry, I should be apologizing." Ginei stated, trying to look as sorry as possible, an act Tsukune wasn't buying. "Look, how about I show you how sorry I am?" he asked.

"How would you do that?" Tsukune questioned, instantly suspicious.

"I've been following the trail of a pervert who has been taking pictures of the girls in their changing room!" Ginei explained, "If we catch him in the act I will give you all the credit!"

"It's you isn't it?" Tsukune asked.

"What? No!" Ginei denied, lying like a corrupt priest before god, "I might like peeping but I would never!"

"Fine. What's the plan then?" the shapeshifter asked. _"I know I'm gonna regret this..."_

"Follow me!" Ginei commanded, walking away with a reluctant Tsukune in tow. Once again, the elusive form of Hanako emerged from a blind spot, her exposed eye showing her worry. "_I should probably tell the girls about this..._" she thought as she vanished again.

"_I can't believe Tsukune is so gullible!" _Ginei thought to himself, as he led his classmate to the rear of the school, _"All I have to do is set him up and Moka is mine!"_

Tsukune's thoughts we're almost a mirror of the pervert president's _"Does he really think I don't know he's up to something?"_

After several minutes of uncomfortable wordless walking they entered an area behind the gymnasium, "Here we are, the perfect spot to ambush the pervert." Ginei explained, examining the area.

"Why do you think he'd be here?" Tsukune asked.

"He's been seen slipping out of that window with a camera in his hands." Ginei replied pointing to the aforementioned window, Tsukune noticed it was wide open. "While I keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, why don't you look and see if he's in there?"

"_I friggin' knew it!" _Tsukune groaned, "I don't know why I gave you a second chance." Tsukune complained, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginei replied, trying to look innocent. "I just asked you to see if our pervert is in there!"

"You really must have a low opinion of me." Tsukune remarked with a frown. "That's obviously one of the locker rooms, anyone who has been to the PE classes and has a drop of awareness would know that... You're trying to set me up as a pervert again."

Ginei's transparent smile faded to be replaced by a scowl, "Was it too much to ask for you to just do as asked?"

"So why are you trying to frame me?" Tsukune asked, "As far as I know I've done nothing to bug you."

"Nothing? Nothing!" Ginei's scowl deepened exposing his fangs, "You took Moka away from me!"

"Took her from you...?" Tsukune questioned with a frown, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Moka never met you before yesterday?"

"Moka is a one of a kind woman, she's even got me falling in love at first sight. She shouldn't be smooching a runt like you!" Ginei stated with growing anger. "I'm gonna make sure that Moka Akashiya becomes my woman!"

Tsukune used his forefinger and thumb to rub at his eyes, "Seriously? You're being a total douche because I'm friends with Moka?" Tsukune questioned, "And now you think that I'm standing in the way? Dude, the reason Moka wants nothing to do with you is because you're being a total ass."

Ginei growled, a sound more animal than human, "You're gonna leave Moka alone or else! I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand."

Tsukune looked at Ginei with a bored expression, now annoyed at the upperclassman's similarities to a recently deceased ogre, "Yeah...I'm not gonna play this game." he stated simply.

Ginei snorted. "What are you gonna do? Run away?"

Tsukune smiled like a trickster incarnate. "Holy Shit!" Tsukune bellowed as loud as he could,"Ginei Morioka! Is that you peeping on the girl's locker room!?"

Sensing the impending fury of a woman pissed Ginei tried to run, or rather would have, if not for Tsukune's sucker punch driving the wind from his lungs. As Ginei dropped to his knees gasping for air the doors of the girls lockers slammed open like the pied piper was in town and had set his flute to the murderous women setting.

As they approached Tsukune pointed at the downed boy, "Here he is girls," he said offering the sacrifice with a bow, "Apparently he's been peeking in on you all from that window over there." Tsukune explained, gesturing to the still open window.

One girl must have known of Ginei's behavior, as she spotted him she lifted a broom overhead yelling, "Tear the bitch apart!"

Tsukune watched the ensuing violence with morbid fascination, like watching a train wreck or natural disaster, Tsukune couldn't look away from the gore loaded sight before him. Human high school girls were notoriously vicious when offended by perverts, monster girls were several magnitudes worse. Any perverted ideas Tsukune had ever entertained vanished from his mind as he felt a sliver of pity for Ginei. As the righteous beating continued one girl spotted a digital camera Ginei had mislaid when his punishment began and searched its memory.

"This pervert has been taking pictures of us too!" she proclaimed smashing the camera to bits, Ginei's beating restarting as the girls vented all of their anger upon him. Tsukune felt sympathy pain as he watched the upperclassman's groin get stomped by multiple girls, for the fourth time.

"_I will never, ever, do anything to offend these girls." _Tsukune watched Ginei scream in pain before fainting, _"Ever..." _Tsukune shuddered.

"Tsukune!" A girl's voice called out.

The boy turned around in time to take a face full of plentiful cleavage as Kurumu performed a perfect leaping hug to smother him in her bountiful boobs. _"Ack! Kurumu! Can't breathe!" _Tsukune squirmed as he tried to extract his head from a divine valley without touching the mountains covering his face. Tsukune now understood the motives behind auto-erotic asphyxiation.

Tsukune's salvation from a mammary murder came from Moka, "Kurumu, let him go!" she demanded, yanking him away.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked, catching his breath and trying to calm down a stubborn reaction.

Moka gestured to the pile of ass kicked mush that was Ginei. "Hanako told us that Ginei was trying to set you up. So we came to help."

"Yeah, " Kurumu agreed, "We thought we should help out in case he did manage to get you into trouble."

Tsukune grinned, thankful for his friends, "Where is Hanako anyways? I should say thanks that she was looking out for me."

"R-right here..." the girl squeaked out from behind Tsukune.

"Woah!" he yelped jumping back, "How do you do that?"

"I...Umm..." Hanako blushed and avoided looking at him. It was cute in a way that would kill those with weak hearts. "I can be sneaky sometimes..." she explained in her own endearingly timid way.

"So what should we do with him?" Moka asked, pointing at the newspaper president.

"Anyone got a marker?" Tsukune asked, amused grin covering his face.

Kurumu handed a large black chisel tip. "What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Just watch." Tsukune popped the cap off, writing on Ginei's forehead.

Tsukune stepped back to admire his handiwork. Moka and Hanako tried to hold in a giggle, Kurumu laughed as she read the words 'Kick me! I'm a pervert!' scrawled on Ginei's head with big block letters. "That is funny!" Kurumu agreed, "Did you know that marker is permanent?"

Tsukune laughed, "Even better!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That afternoon Tsukune and the girls approached Ms. Nekonome with some unwanted news. "I'm sorry but we're quitting the newspaper club."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It's because of that pervert Ginei!" Kurumu replied.

"I'm sorry," Moka apologized, adding, "Ginei tried to start trouble for Tsukune and has been... really rude. I just don't feel comfortable being in a club with him." she tried to explain.

Ms. Nekonome pouted. "Well that won't do. The Club needs at least four members to stay active. If you leave then the school paper will be closed down."

Moka frowned, noticing how much her teacher wanted to keep her club open, "Well..." she began hesitantly, "I wouldn't mind staying if you got rid of Ginei."

Ms. Nekonome frowned, "I'm sorry Ms. Akashiya, but there needs to be four members at least."

Kurumu frowned, "But there is four of us, right? Tsukune, me, Hanako and Moka..."

Ms. Nekonome finally noticed Hanako, giving a startled flinch. _"Why doesn't anyone notice me?" _Hanako thought, pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The teacher said, apologizing to the overlooked girl. "If all four of you are joining then I can remove Ginei for inappropriate conduct."

Moka looked at her friends, slightly apologetic for bringing up the option, "Do we want to join?" she asked her friends. "I don't want to join without you guys..."

"I'll join if Tsukune's joining." Kurumu stated.

"I...I... I can join if Kurumu joins." Hanako replied.

The ladies all looked at Tsukune. _"Why do I get the feeling that this was inevitable?" _he thought, sighing. "If Ginei is gone and the girls are in I will join." he said, exasperated. _"I really don't wanna do this, but I don't wanna disappoint the girls either." _he thought.

"That settles that then." Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully, "I will tell Ginei the bad news. No need to let you four deal with any fallout."

Tsukune's stomach growled, causing the ladies in the room to jump back. Tales of what happened when Tsukune was hungry had already spread across the school. Tsukune nervously laughed, "Sorry. All I had to eat today was some cupcakes and rice..." he said embarrassed.

Kurumu moved to Tsukune's side neck exposed, ignoring the scandalized flushed faces of her teacher and friends. "If you need something to eat Tsukune you can always have a snack to tide you over." she said flirtatiously.

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand to lead him away before Kurumu's offer could even be considered, "Let's go to the cafeteria Tsukune. I'm sure you will find plenty of _healthy _things to eat." she stated, ignoring Kurumu's annoyed look.

"I'm sorry about that..." Hanako said awkwardly as she departed with the others.

"To be young and in love..." Ms. Nekonome said with a roll of her eyes. "Glad I'm past that age."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sun had set by the time the group had finished their dinner, revealing a cloudy night and a full moon shining on them from above. A small breeze chilled the fall air, not enough to be called cold, but enough for Moka and Kurumu to grab an arm.

Tsukune looked at both of them, "next time we're out this late we are bringing jackets." he stated.

"Whose fault is it that we are out so late?" Kurumu teased, poking at his stomach.

"I do seem to recall a friend of mine having a third helping of meatloaf..." Moka added, poking him from the other side and smiling when her touch made the boy squirm. "Are you ticklish?" Moka asked, grinning.

Tsukune saw the look. "No..." Tsukune said, trying to move away. Moka's grin only got bigger. "Moka...No." he warned. Hanako took a step back, sensing the trouble brewing.

Moka and Kurumu shared a glance, silently agreeing on a plan of action before they dug their fingers into Tsukune's sides. The boy valiantly resisted for a moment as he squirmed to escape, his enduring spirit only lasted until Kurumu switched tactics and began tickling his neck. Tears filled Tsukune's eyes as he began to roar with laughter. "S-Stop it!" he protested between laughter and gasps for air, "Quit it!" he begged.

The girl's combined assault continued for a minute longer until Tsukune's legs gave out, causing the three to fall over in a pile of limbs with Tsukune on top of both girls. "Dammit...That hurt." Tsukune complained, having taken an elbow to the forehead in the fall. "Are you two... okay?"

Tsukune found his face dangerously close to Moka's, their lips inches away from touching. Moka's face was glowing crimson, "_Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_" her mind chattered.

Before a romantic lip lock could commence Kurumu cut in with a groan, "Tsukune could you please move?" She asked, "Your left hand is kind of squishing my boob."

Tsukune gave a reflexive squeeze, noticing the soft cloth covered material in his palm. _"Oh my god. They're perfect." _Tsukune didn't have a photographic memory, but the sensation of Kurumu's supple flesh in his hand would be his masturbation material for the next month.

Tsukune reluctantly got to his feet, helping both girls up. "You both okay?" he asked.

Moka nodded, brushing some dirt off her skirt. Kurumu was looking at him with a coy smile, "So did you enjoy them?" she asked, cupping her massive mounds.

Moka glared at the Succubus, as Tsukune stuttered denials. "It was an accident!" Tsukune protested, "I honestly didn't mean to!"

Kurumu's smile turned seductive as she moved closer, "That's not what I asked Tsukune." she stated, dragging out the pronunciation of his name. "I asked you if you liked it..."

Tsukune gulped, looking at Hanako's blushing face and Moka's angry visage, "I cannot answer that on the grounds that it may endanger my health." Tsukune stated, trying to keep his blush down.

"That's not an answer Tsukune..." Kurumu cooed, running a finger along his jawline.

The sound of a beast's howl cut the flirtatious tension, the noise a promise of pursuing violence.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked, on guard in an instant.

"It sounded like a wolf!" Moka commented, looking around for the source.

The common path they were standing on was empty apart from the decorative trees and a few benches. The night time lamp lights provided plentiful illumination on the path, but not in the area beyond. Each shadow seemed menacing, each branch moving with the wind could be concealing an attacker.

"Did anyone do anything to piss anyone off today?" Tsukune asked.

"Not that I can think of..." Moka replied.

"Nope." Kurumu said without a thought.

"I...I don't think so." Hanako stuttered.

"A free lunch says Ginei is pissed off and about to come after us." Tsukune joked trying to lighten the mood, "Any takers?"

The girls didn't even consider the bet. "No." all three replied.

Tsukune snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Fine. Let's get you too the dorms before someone shows up trying to kick my ass." he suggested. "I'd rather all of you not get caught in the crossfire."

"Those girls aren't going anywhere Aono!" a voice growled out behind them, catching the quartet off guard.

Standing nearly eight feet tall it was a ferocious cross between wolf and man. Covered in shaggy black hair and armed with a mouth full of pointed fangs stood a werewolf. The threatening beast was clad in Ginei's clothes, clearly identifying him. Tsukune would have felt more threatened by the appearance of the wolf man if not for one detail that ruined the whole fear inducing ensemble.

Tsukune's markings were still clearly on Ginei's face, even in his monster form.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tsukune tried to keep from laughing, "Good evening Ginei." he said, his sides shaking slightly from holding in his giggles. "Enjoying a _walk_?"

Kurumu barely held in her giggle, Moka and Hanako were quickly reaching their limits.

"You've been nothing but trouble for me Aono." The wolf man growled out, "You've gotten me kicked from the Newspaper club, cost me my reputation and now you're flirting with two of the hottest girls in the school! You need to pay!"

Tsukune held up his hands, trying to stall a fight, "Your reputation got screwed because you didn't have any self restraint. Ms. Nekonome booted you from the club because your rep fell. You can't blame me for that!" Tsukune protested, trying to defend himself. _"Actually I think most of that is my fault, but I am not gonna admit it..."_

The werewolf stepped closer, claws extending from its abnormal hands, "I don't want excuses Aono. I want to claw you to shreds and take Moka as mine." Ginei stated coldly, preparing to pounce.

Tsukune moved between the hunting werewolf and his friends, forcing the chitin scales to the surface as extra eyes began emerging from his head. "Don't threaten my friends mutt." Tsukune challenged, "I might not be the toughest monster on campus but I am more than enough to beat you down."

With impressive speed Ginei's claws answered the challenge for him, cleaving three bloody gashes across Tsukune's chest. The primal claws cut past Tsukune's clothes, his scales, and his skin, allowing a free flow of blood to pour out of his chest.

"Tsukune!" The three watchers called out. The would have approached if Tsukune hadn't extended a hand, wordlessly asking them to stay back.

Tsukune gasped in shock and pain as his mind registered the blow, "H-How?" he croaked, grasping at his chest to stem the flow of blood.

"Werewolves draw power from the moon." Ginei explained with a victorious smile, "Tonight is the full moon! The peak of a werewolf's power! Using that power I'm gonna make all your little girlfriends mine!"

Tsukune's body began to steam and hiss as the wound healed, his chitin carapace becoming an armor of bone. A set of inch long claws emerged from his fingertips. "I told you not to threaten by friends!" Tsukune cried, launching a strike for Ginei's throat.

The werewolf dodged the strike completely, using his speed to move behind Tsukune and slash down his unguarded back with both hands. The twin claw attack left deep gouges in the bone, but this time did not penetrate. Ginei sneered, "What the kind of freak are you?" he demanded, kicking Tsukune away before the shape changer could counterattack. "No monster has all the powers you shown."

Tsukune's bone armor quickly regenerated from the attack, his multiple eyes all watching Ginei for another quick attack. "What I am, you jackass, is the guy that is gonna kick your ass!" Tsukune declared taking another swing at the werewolf.

Ginei smirked, repeating the same dodge from before, expecting a chance to slice into Tsukune's back repeatedly. The moment Ginei moved from in front of him Tsukune turned, his arm transforming into a shield of bone as he spun with a wild backhand that struck the attacker in the jaw with a solid crack. "You really think the same trick is gonna work twice?" Tsukune mocked, his arm shield solidifying into a spiky mass of white bones, "Face it Ginei, if you keep fighting I'm gonna win!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Ginei growled out. Ginei rushed the shapeshifter again, faking out Tsukune with by moving behind him, only to repeat the motion twice more. Tsukune caught on to the elaborate movement to slowly to guard as Ginei made his move, ramming his claws into Tsukune's unarmored throat.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he felt the foreign digits dig into his neck, a sudden chill ran up his body as he realized he couldn't breathe. Weakness rushed in at the absence of blood, the life liquid hemorrhaging out the jagged wound in his throat faster than could be healed. "_No!_" he mentally screamed, "_Not like this!_"

Tsukune's body did what it did best, adapt. Blood production moved to the highest it could reach as the body burned everything it had to spare to increase his healing rate. It would have been enough if Ginei hadn't thought of that already.

With a savage glee only an animal could possess, Ginei slashed his fingers downward, leaving one long gash down the neck. "_Not enough!_" Tsukune thought with despair, "_It's not going to be enough!_" The gaping hole couldn't heal fast enough to prevent Tsukune's demise any more than the sun could touch the moon. Tsukune stumbled back, the red liquid staining his front as he tried to force his way over to his friends.

Moka and Kurumu rushed to his side as Tsukune finally lost enough strength to collapse. Moka grabbed at him, cuddling him to her side as if the action would help save him. Darkness clouded the teen's already blurring vision as his body pushed itself to its limits to heal. Tsukune could feel drops fall on his face as Moka cried. The vampire pressed her free hand on the wound as she tried to keep Tsukune from expiring. "Stay with me Tsukune!" she begged, "Stay with me!"

Ginei watched the scene with a pang of regret, between his own anger and the full moon he had lost all control for a moment. "He should have stayed out of my way..." he said, his voice hollow.

Ginei's comment was too much for Kurumu, in record time her features emerged as she ran all ten of her lance like claws into the wolf's chest and pinned him to the ground. "Die you son of a bitch!" she screamed. The multitude of tiny piercing attacks would have slain a weaker beast, but under the full moon a werewolf could shun off the tiny cuts.

Ginei shoved her away, freeing himself in the process, "I'm gonna make you regret that." he said launching himself at the succubus.

"_I'm going to die..." _Tsukune realized, already feeling the last dregs of energy fleeing his body. _"I've got to protect them!" _Tsukune's trembling eyes locked onto Moka's Rosario, remembering what she had told him days when they met. With the last of his strength Tsukune reached his hand to the representation of her seal grasping it with his bloody hand.

With the sound of a clasp breaking the Rosario came free with Tsukune's dying tug.

Moka looked down at her broken seal, "Tsukune?" she asked before she was overtaken by her transformation.

A primal force of power blanketed the air as Moka's true form was unleashed. Kurumu and Ginei froze in the position, inches from tearing each other apart. Hanako fainted from the sheer intensity of the invading aura. The calm night became a world of nightmares as the unholy energy flowed from the normally cute girl. The peaceful green of her eyes bled over to a violent bloody red. The calming pink of her hair was stained silver. Every muscle in Moka's calm and gentle body surged with power as they assumed the peak of their power. What had once been an example of peace on earth became hatred incarnate as the new Moka emerged.

The silver haired vampire laid Tsukune down gently before she stood, she looked at her fallen friend with a hint of sadness and remorse. After a moment of regret the new Moka's eyes turned to Ginei, his body still frozen in terror. When Moka spoke, it was not a command. Not a suggestion. It was the command of a vengeful goddess who demanded obedience. "Die."

A werewolf's body was sturdy enough to endure combat with many of the races, its speed the greatest of all the known monsters. What they did not have was endurance, or the ability to resist attacks once hit. Then again, anything short of divine intervention could save Ginei Morioka at that point. Moka's fist tore through the measly resistance his body could offer tearing past skin, muscle, and bone as she drove her arm into his stomach.

Ginei's body collapsed under the annihilating strike as his body was forcefully driven into a state of shock. The silver hair Moka looked down at her victim with open contempt. "Stay." she commanded. The new Moka's attention turned to the still stunned succubus. "Cut the dog's head off if he moves." She commanded. Kurumu could only nod, feeling a charm spell enforcing the angry lady's command upon her.

"_What the hell is this?_" Kurumu shuddered, her mind struggling under the aura of terror, "_This Moka is really scary! It can't be the same girl!_"

The transformed Moka returned to Tsukune's side, kneeling beside him and gently lifting him till his neck was to her lips. The vampire's fangs extended and she bit into the body's flesh. Kurumu wanted to protest the action, but was bound in place by the vampire's charm spell. "_Why is she feeding on him now?_" she wondered with disgusted shock.

Minutes came and went in silence, the new Moka's lips remained upon Tsukune's neck. Kurumu watched wondering what she was witness to as Ginei lay at her feet, the werewolf still bleeding from the hole in his stomach. When Tsukune's still form gasped for air again Kurumu realized what the mysterious Moka had been doing, "_She's healing him?!_"

Before the amazed Succubus' eyes the mutilated flesh of Tsukune's neck began to knit itself together. Moments after the would closed Moka lifted her friend and carried him to Ginei's collapsed form. With obvious care Moka lowered Tsukune so that he was right beside the werewolf. She removed her lips from his neck and pried open one of Tsukune's eyes, Kurumu could clearly feel the charm spell being cast as the transformed Moka commanded Tsukune, "Feed."

Tsukune's own fangs extended as he bit into the werewolf's arm. Ginei weakly protested when he felt his body being drained, attempting to resist both Moka's charm and his shock to escape the revived monster that was feeding from him. Tsukune's arms wrapped around the beast, holding tight and making escape impossible. Now Ginei felt death approaching, his senses dulling as death extended a hand to him.

Tsukune's feeding stopped just short, denying death its meal. His hunger sated he fell back on his haunches dazed and licking his lips. "I taste fur." Tsukune stated in a tired tone, "Why do I taste fur? It's nasty."

The devil-like Moka made the tiniest of smiles. "It seems you will be alright Tsukune Aono." She commented.

Tsukune looked at her with his eyes still out of focus, "Your really pretty." he stated.

The smile got just a fraction bigger. "My other self is glad to hear that. Now sleep." she commanded. Tsukune dropped to the dirt, asleep instantly.

The silver Moka turned to Kurumu, her Rosario in hand, "I am going to return to my outer self now. For a small moment I will be weak, you will watch over my body so we can attend to Tsukune afterwards. Understand?"

Kurumu nodded, feeling another charm being placed upon her.

The Silver haired Moka linked the Rosario back to her collar, the metal fusing itself back together. The blanket of oppressive power vanished, taking the nightmare Moka and all her features with her. As the pink hair and fine feminine features returned to their status quo, the body of Moka Akashiya swayed in place trembling as all of its power was suppressed again.

When Moka's eyes opened again they were the usual shade of peaceful green. "I'm sorry about that..." Moka said bashfully, "I think my inner self was upset when I transformed..."

"You think!?" Kurumu shouted, the charm spell broken in its caster's absence. "What the hell was that?"

"I told Tsukune this, but my true form is a vampire." Moka explained embarrassed, "My Rosario doesn't just lock away my power... It locks away parts of my personality too."

"I can see why." Kurumu remarked with a mountain of sarcasm. "More importantly, is Tsukune going to be okay?"

"I injected him with my blood." Moka said, not elaborating as she moved to examine the sleeping Tsukune.

"So?" Kurumu questioned, past the point of impatience, "What does that mean?"

"It healed him...and may have given him some vampire powers..." Moka stated, keeping her eyes on Tsukune, "When any strong monster injects their blood into another there is a chance it will add something to the other monster."

Kurumu shifted around in place, "I wonder why he didn't transform this time?" Kurumu questioned, muttering to herself.

"I think it was because he took too much damage too quickly." Hanako stated, once again appearing out of a blind spot.

Kurumu screamed falling on her butt, "How do you do that?!" she questioned reflexively.

Hanako pouted, "I'm a ghost..." she said, depressed, "I can't help it that nobody notices me."

"What did you mean too quickly?" Moka asked Hanako.

Hanako became nervous at the direct attention, "I...I just noticed that whenever Tsukune has gotten hurt, his body focuses on healing. He only ever transforms if he gets hurt badly but is left alone."

Moka thought back on all the times Tsukune changed around her. _"I guess she's right. Tsukune only ever does a big transformation once somebody stops attacking... "_

"Umm...So what do about Ginei?" Hanako asked, "He looks really hurt."

"I say we leave him to die." Kurumu said coldly, "He hurt Tsukune so he could do god knows what to us!" she pointed out.

A polite cough interrupted the debate. Two students clad in black uniforms approached, "I Think we will take him off your hands." The speaker was tall, with flowing blond hair and sharp eyes.

"Who are you?" Moka asked in a polite tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I am Kuyo, leader of Yokai Academy's Public Safety Committee." The blond stated with a respectful bow, "I am here to take Ginei Morioka into custody for violating the rules. He had been in violation last year, but was granted leniency. I intend to make him _pay_ for his crimes." Kuyo stated coldly, looking at Ginei's unconscious form.

"Take him." Kurumu stated, cutting off anything Moka could have said. "We need to get our friend to the dorms if that's okay."

"That's fine." Kuyo said politely, "Enjoy your evening."

The girls lifted Tsukune and carried him away quickly at Kurumu's insistence. The moment they arrived at the dorm Moka could hold her tongue no longer, "Kurumu, what was that about?" she asked.

"I've heard the other girls talking about him. Kuyo is a tyrant." Kurumu explained, "If he thought we were breaking any of the school rules, he would have us in deep trouble before we could think of resisting. He's just that type of guy."

Moka let the subject drop. "Let's get Tsukune to his room, then we can go to bed." She suggested. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

Hanako had an idea to help out her friend, "Umm... Moka, why don't we let Kurumu take Tsukune up. She can just fly back to her room. I don't feel comfortable walking alone after tonight." she lied, failing to mention that she too could fly. Kurumu looked at her friend with curiosity, as Hanako tried to urge her on.

"That's fine." Moka replied with a yawn, her mind not realizing what was happening. "Kurumu do you mind?" she asked.

"N-not at all." the succubus replied unsure, as she took on the burden of carrying Tsukune alone.

"See you in the morning Kurumu!" Moka said as she departed, ghost friend in pursuit.

"See you!" Kurumu called back, looking at the still snoozing face of her friend.

After a long struggle to get Tsukune to the second floor, into his room, and finally lay him on the bed, Kurumu stood in the center of his room._"What do I do now?" _The succubus asked herself, nervous. The girl felt her libido start to awaken when she realized there was no one around to stop her.

"_No! Bad Kurumu!" _she scolded herself. _"No molesting Tsukune in his sleep anymore!"_

"_We never agreed to that, or promised any such thing to anyone._" A perverted part of her mind whispered back.

"_It's not right!" _Kurumu argued with herself, "_I want to win him fair and square not by throwing myself at him!_"

"_What about cuddling with him then?" The perverted side asked, "Would that be so bad?"_

"_No, but-"_

"_Do it then!" _the temptation whispered, _"Just think, he'll wake up in the morning next to you and want to repeat that for the rest of his days..."_

Kurumu smiled at the thought. "_Just cuddling._" she told herself, undressing.

Nobody ever said cuddling involved clothes on...


	5. No Lollygagging!

As Tsukune and his assortment of female friends found comfort in the clutches of Morpheus after dealing with the pervert werewolf Ginei, another member of Yokai Academy was getting verbally ripped to shreds for his actions.

Nurari was definitely one unhappy bus driver.

Normally the headmaster of Yokai Academy was a very patient man, seemingly impossible to anger or upset, thus why when he was angered everyone around him feared the consequences, "Are you sure you did nothing else to the time stream besides fuse Tsukune Aono?" he questioned his subordinate, eyes narrowed in frustrated anger, "Tell me now or else you will _pay _when I find out!"

Nurari was used to intimidation tactics, being a master of them himself, however that meant little in the wake of his boss' displeased fury. "I swear I did nothing else!" The mustached monster protested, "I only altered Aono so the kid wouldn't be a living train wreck while he was here!"

The headmaster cradled his head with a groan of annoyance, "I have new students appearing that should not exist, students that were supposed to die or leave are staying, history diverging in dozens of minor patterns, allegiances changing all around and my best chance for a replacement is not behaving in the ways I wanted him to!" he complained, leaning back in his chair.

"I can't take any time off to relax because that boy has changed all my plans!" The leader of Yokai Academy leaned forward, and glared at his underling from beneath his holy robe. "You are so lucky that time travel takes far more power than it's worth or I would undo this mess you've made and thrash you for causing me the trouble in the first place."

"I'm sorry boss." Nurari stated humbly, keeping meek and hoping he wouldn't be squished.

"I've already learned that Moka Akashiya was unbound for the first time today." The headmaster began massaging his aching skull. "She was supposed have her seal undone days ago. To make it worse, she injected Mr. Aono with her blood months before the time-line originally stated she would, which is leading into more issues. Don't even get me started on the fact that she injected Vampire blood into one of those man made abominations!"

The bus driver momentarily forgot to keep his mouth shut, "I thought you were alright with having a-"

"It's only the fact that he isn't really one of them that I let him exist at all!" The headmaster interrupted, irritated once again. "When you merged the two together it made him the only one of his kind that is genetically stable! That little fact has given him the full range of their impossible transformations without losing even one small percentage of his mind!"

"Tsukune Aono is a new breed of monster in a world that can't possibly deal with him! Even better is that he can take on traits from the monsters he drains, he gets stronger." The priestly man stated with some venomous, almost jealous, sarcasm, "He's going to be like Dracula was after his fall from grace, but without a bloated bulbous body to drag everywhere."

"Then why don't you get rid of him and start over?" Nurari asked with some concern, "It's kinda obvious that you think he is going to cause problems..."

The headmaster sighed, giving his minion a look of exasperated annoyance, "We need Tsukune Aono. He is a monster with a human heart." He explained. "Thanks to you, Aono will one day surpass the power he was already meant to receive, becoming more than ever thought possible. History is already being remade just because he exists. Like a stone thrown into a lake, he will make waves across our world. The time line has already been made, and it will doom our world if we lose him now."

Forgetting his situation Nurari scratched his head, rolling his eyes with exasperation, "Jeeze...don't make it sound like the end of the world or anything..."

The headmaster's temper exploded as he began walloping his employee to vent his frustration, "It's your fault we're in this mess! You just had to pull in and fuse the boy with another version of himself! I've had to redo all of my work thanks to your harebrained, spur of the moment idea! Next time I come up with a brilliant plan, just do as I say!"

Nurari would have to call in a rain check on his date. _"I just know Shizuka is gonna kick my ass too." _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Tsukune awoke the following morning he felt more comfortable in that moment that he could ever remember. Everything from the smooth feel of his bed sheets, to the softness of his warm pillows seemed to insist that he lay back and enjoy life. Then Tsukune's brain kicked in and he realized just what was wrong with his observations. "Warm pillows?" he muttered aloud, curious.

Tsukune's hand found the perfect palm cushion, giving an investigative squeeze. The boy was rewarded with a gentle yet arousing moan from an obviously female source. _"When the creator started work on living, self-aware creatures, it must have been doing it as a joke."_Tsukune thought, as his mind began catching up, his body already reacting to the presence of someone in bed with him. "_I better not open my eyes yet. If I keep my eyes shut nothing bad can happen..._" he reasoned.

The 'pillow' was soft, warm, and molded to Tsukune's roaming hand like nobody's business. His pubescent mind recognized the pleasurable 'pillow', even if he didn't remember who it belonged to. Tsukune's mind, startled from sleep, strained to recall the previous night._"I spent time with the girls... Ginei showed up...I got my ass kicked...I was dying?" _

Tsukune's brain failed to recall after that point. _"I better not be molesting an angel." _He thought dryly, "_I really don't want to get booted from heaven._" Tsukune sighed, _"Let's get this over with." _He thought, boldly sitting up, opening his eyes and preparing for the worst.

The sight of Kurumu's sleeping face inches from his own was the first thing he could see. The Succubus' hair framed her face, highlighting her already radiant features. As she slept her face kept a peaceful, innocent expression that was a jarring contrast to her usual sexualized aura. The bed sheets covered her body, adding to the adorable yet tempting look. _"I don't know what I was expecting..."_Tsukune thought with stunned arousal, _"...but this was not it."_

Kurumu stretched and shifted in her sleep, reaching out for the warm body she had just been wrapped around. "Tsukune..." she muttered in her sleep, barely audible, even in the empty morning hours. As she moved the sheet slipped down her frame, confirming that she was indeed undressed underneath the layers of blankets and bed sheets.

_"What the hell happened last night?" _Tsukune questioned, trying and failing to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing sight before him. With the mental discipline of a god made mortal, Tsukune pried his eyes away to check the time. _"Six in the morning? I must have been unconscious for at least twelve hours!" _

Tsukune looked around the room for any signs to jog his memory, keeping his movements to a minimum lest he wake the lady in his bed. _"No bottle of alcohol, so drinking is out. There's no drug stuff, I think, so I don't think I was spiked." _Tsukune peered at the top of his trash can, looking for any signs of a certain brand of wrapper. "_No condoms?_"

A potent spike of panic ran rampant in the teen's head as his mind was filled with dozens of scenarios and possibilities from a disastrous idea made worse. _"Oh god! Did we not use protection?" _he worried, completely assuming the wrong idea, _"What happens if she gets pregnant? Can she get pregnant? Oh god! What if I infected her? I don't remember any of my kind talking about sex! What the hell am I supposed to do?" _

Tsukune's brain had transcended panic and was moving into 'I made a ruined-my-life level mistake' terror. It was little surprise that his strained brain decided that it was time for Tsukune to return to dreamland.

When Tsukune was brought to the realm of consciousness for a second time that morning, it was to the pleasant sensation of a woman nuzzling into his neck with her hands roaming over him. "Tsukune, darling..." Kurumu cooed at him with the voice of an angel, "Wake up sweetheart..." she requested, kissing his neck.

Tsukune's mind was quickly conquered by his teenage libido,_"There is no way I am not going to obsess over this moment later..." _he thought, groaning at the loss of sleep as a part of his body swelled in an attempt to imitate steel.

Kurumu's wandering hands quickly found Tsukune's reaction and wrapped it in a firm grasp. "I see part of you is awake..." she teased, keeping a hand on the situation.

Tsukune cracked an eye open, his line of sight filled with Kurumu's grinning face. "Am I dreaming?" he asked. "because I swear this has happened before."

Kurumu's smile widened, becoming teasing and sensual, her hand began moving with Tsukune still in her grip."You've been dreaming about me huh?" she questioned, "Have you been thinking about me in naughty ways?"

The sensation Tsukune was experiencing was too potent for a dream,_"Okay... Not dreaming then." _Tsukune prepared himself for the blue-balls of a lifetime. _"I really don't wanna do this..." _He thought, looking at Kurumu's excited face. _"Really don't want to."_

"Kurumu..." Tsukune grabbed her hand, stopping the addictingly pleasing movements, "Please stop." he asked with a hard swallow, the metaphorical manifestation of his libido was already threatening to kill him for being such a noble bastard.

Kurumu's eyes widened in hurt, "Why?" she asked with a pained tone in her voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

Tsukune gathered his thoughts. "Gimme a second, I want to explain this to you without upsetting you."

"It's Moka, right?" Kurumu tried guessing, a jealous tone seeping in with the hurt.

"No. It's not Moka." Tsukune denied, shaking his head. "I just...I don't know how to put this without sounding kinda gay..."

"What?" Kurumu questioned, now curious, "Are my breasts not good enough? Do I not turn you on?"

"Huh? No!" Tsukune denied, rolling his eyes with a grin, "I know succubi are sexual creatures, and you can tell you are attractive to me..." he nodded at the hand still holding his wedding tackle, "I just don't want any relationship I have with anyone to be just sex." he explained,"Your a great friend to me and I don't want anything we have to be just physical. I don't want to just rush into a relationship either. If we do get together I want it to be because I genuinely care about you..."

Kurumu stared at Tsukune like she had just seen him for the first time. A faint flush graced her features as she felt her heart race.

Tsukune's amused grin turned sheepish. "Is that bad? I just felt like we are rushing this too quick and-"

Tsukune's lips were silenced as Kurumu covered them with her own, wrapping her arms around him with passion. Tsukune's mind blanked out as Kurumu deepened the kiss, her lips interacting with his with vigor. The Succubus suckled, nibbled, and massaged the boy's mouth as she felt her heart sing with emotion. "_He. Is. Perfect!_" She thought with a smile, _"I guess I really am in love..."_

She pulled back, enjoying the emotional surge she had inspired in Tsukune. Kurumu's body swelled with power as her succubus nature kicked in, drawing strength from the sexual energy between her and Tsukune.

"Wow..." Tsukune stated, the remainder of his vocabulary held back by his brain trying to burn the memory into his head. "What did I do to deserve that?" He asked.

Kurumu blushed, her fingers tracing over her lips. "_That was my first kiss..._" she thought in a daze. _"That felt really, really good!" _The new wave of power rushed over her like a double espresso shot to the heart, it wasn't as powerful as the charge she had received from tasting his seed but the way she received the blessing more than made up for the difference.

As the momentary high wore down, Kurumu realized an issue she may have caused._"Did I just permanently charm him?" _she worried, "_Oh crap, Moka is gonna kill me..._"

Tsukune didn't notice the concerned look on Kurumu's face, instead he lay back in his bed, a look of deep thought on his face. "Moka is gonna kill us." he stated with a shudder.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune with utter confusion, _"He's not charmed?!" _She wondered, amazed, _"How the hell is he not charmed? He should be head over heels for me, unable to even think of other women!"_

Tsukune noticed Kurumu's expression, mistaking it for fear. "Don't worry," Tsukune explained, hoping to calm her down. "I will take responsibility for everything. It was probably my fault anyways."

Kurumu's confusion deepened, "Take responsibility?" she asked.

Tsukune looked sheepish again, "I don't know if our species can breed together but if you are... you know...Pregnant... I will do my best to support you."

Kurumu couldn't help it, she laughed deeply, quickly becoming overwhelmed by a case of the giggles. Tsukune's expression did not help the situation.

Tsukune was frowning, "That's not very nice." He pouted, "I'm just trying to do the right thing here..."

Kurumu sat up, using the sheet to preserve her modesty even as her eyes were shining with mirth. "Tsukune we only slept together..." She cut him off before he could ask the elaborating question, "Only sleeping. Your an awesome guy, but even a guy as great as you will need to take me on a few dates first." she explained impishly.

"Oh." Tsukune stated, torn between relief and disappointment, "Wait...Then why were you in my bed? And why are we naked?"

"Long story or short story?" she asked, looking at him with barely concealed amusement shining from her mirth filled eyes.

"Short story please." Tsukune requested smiling, "I need food before I can handle lots of details."

Kurumu rolled her eyes with a smile as she cuddled into Tsukune's chest. The succubus was instantly rewarded by the sensation of Tsukune freezing up from the skin to skin contact. "Long story short it is then. Ginei kicked your ass, and nearly killed you. You broke Moka's seal, setting Moka's vampire form free. Moka beat Ginei with a vicious punch and healed you, then let you feed on Ginei." Kurumu paused. "Come to think of it you didn't eat Ginei to death. Why is that?" she asked.

Tsukune shrugged, "I don't remember much of anything after Ginei ramming his fingers in my neck..."

Kurumu frowned at the lack of an answer, but finished the story. "Anyways after you fed, Moka put you to sleep with her own charm spell and then put her Rosario back on. Then when we were discussing what to do with Ginei the student police came and got him."

Tsukune noticed a hole in her story. "That didn't answer why you were in my bed when I woke up." he remarked.

Kurumu blushed, this time with embarrassment. "I wanted to cuddle." she murmured, barely hearable.

Tsukune frowned, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said I wanted to cuddle with you!" Kurumu shouted, the blush getting bigger. "I saw an opportunity and I took it okay?"

"Why?" the boy asked, "Not that I'm ungrateful, it felt really nice waking up with you..." Tsukune saw the smirk she wore, "I'm shutting up."

Kurumu kept her smirk up, enjoying the embarrassment Tsukune was showing. "You know Succubi are sexual creatures, but do you know how we get our power?" she asked.

Tsukune realized he didn't know. "Not a clue." he replied.

Kurumu crossed her arms over her chest, revealing the peaks and reawakening Tsukune's libido. "All types of Succubi get our power from sexual energy. All we need to start is a sample of spit, blood or sexual fluid to link us to the target. Sex stuff works best, obviously." she explained, "Sexual energy made from lust is enough to sustain us, but the best thing for any Succubi is sexual energy inspired by love." she added.

"So when you were cuddling with me...?" Tsukune prodded, genuinely curious.

"I was trying to inspire some sexual energy between us." Kurumu confirmed, still slightly embarrassed. "Your energy has only the slightest amount of lust to it, it's mostly made from your feelings for me even if they are just... friendship...for...now..." she trailed off as she looked at Tsukune's lips again.

The two of them both felt something in the air at that moment, their eyes meeting once again. The lingering sensation of the kiss already shared was still teasing their lips, tempting them to repeat the action. In unison they both leaned closer, slowly closing the distance as the urge to repeat history and kiss again began to burn within their hearts.

A familiar squeak interrupted them before the passion lip-lock could commence a second time, "I'm so sorry!" Hanako's voice cut in, startling the would be lovers. Tsukune's head whipped back, his skull hitting the wall and impacting against the stud beneath the drywall.

Kurumu glared at the suddenly appearing ghost girl. "Why are you here Hanako?" Kurumu asked, heart racing.

"I...umm...I just...I..." Hanako stuttered, here eyes looking anywhere than at her unclothed friends, "I...I was going to make sure everything was alright!" she blurted out. "You...You never came back to the dorms last night and I was w-worried..."

Kurumu sighed as Tsukune covered his aching head. "Thanks Hanako." Kurumu said earnestly, looking at Tsukune's alarm clock. There was still an hour left before school. "I don't suppose you've seen Moka yet?"

Hanako nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the ceiling, "She was taking a shower when I left to find you."

"Crud," the succubus cursed, "I need to get back to my room and change..." The living avatar of temptation hopped out of bed shamelessly giving Tsukune a view that he was very determined to burn into his head. As Kurumu dressed she gave Tsukune a reverse strip show, enjoying every disappointed whimper he made as she dressed in her clothes from the previous day.

"Sorry to dash Tsukune, but I need new clothes for the day." Kurumu explained, she moved to Tsukune's side and placed a wadded object in his hands while placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "See you soon!" she called, departing from his window, wings extended.

Tsukune looked at the trophy she had left in his hands, a pair of frilly pink and white panties. "Oh wow." he stated before standing, tucking the underwear beneath his pillows. Tsukune stood and stretched, only vaguely concerned about the fact his own underwear was missing.

The sound of a mouse like squeak startled the teen into noticing he was still not alone. Hanako still stood by the door eyes locked on the physical evidence of Tsukune's gender.

"Wow..." She muttered, eyes wide and her face so red it was possible to forget she was a ghost. "Big..."

Tsukune covered his groin with a pillow, a kaleidoscope of shame and embarrassment painting his face a bright red. "Why me?" he groaned with embarrassment as Hanako realized what she was doing, vanishing with a ghostly wail.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Moka Akashiya was suspicious. Very suspicious.

Ever since establishing her friendship with a certain blue haired succubus, there had been a pattern to her life every morning. Wake up. Gather clothes. Take shower, dealing with Kurumu's suggestive comments and girl talk. Dress. Gather school supplies. Finally, meet Tsukune and get breakfast before class.

Kurumu was absent at the showers that morning. Nor was the succubus at her assigned dorm room. It could have been anything. Kurumu could have gotten up early and left. She could have had issues with woman problems and left to the nurse. Try as she might however, Moka could not bring her self to believe it. She was already irritable, her body needing a serving of blood that she had thus far refrained from. Sure, she could feed on the storage bags in her room, but those were as bland as dry oatmeal now that she had fed from Tsukune.

"_She better not have tried anything with Tsukune." _Moka thought with a hint of indignation, _"I trusted her with him..." _Moka would never admit that given the same chances she might have given into similar urges. Or worse ones. Or urges that would convert any story trying to depict them into smut so sexually charged that it would make an old white-haired, toad-themed, ninja sage sell both his balls for the rights to possess it.

Due to her suspicions Moka didn't follow the remains of her usual morning plan. Rather than prepare to meet Tsukune with the succubus alongside her, Moka lay in wait in the one place she knew Kurumu would have to return. Her dorm room.

With school bag in hand, Moka sat at Kurumu's small desk with a small paperback in hand to keep her mind occupied. _"She better not have done what I suspect she did." _Moka thought with a hint of bitterness.

When Kurumu finally flew into the room from her unlocked window, Moka's only reaction was to calmly put a bookmark in her novel and wait for the room's owner to notice her.

"Holy crap! Moka! What are you doing in my room?" Kurumu reflexively asked, surprised by her rival in love's appearance.

Moka kept calm, focusing on her face blank, she would need to pretend she knew more than she really did if she wanted some real answers. "Have fun last night?" she asked idly, as if it wasn't such a big deal. "You weren't in the dorms this morning..." Moka added, watching as Kurumu flinched at the unasked accusation.

"Nothing happened Moka." Kurumu protested, trying to keep any reaction from revealing the half-truth. "I just decided to keep an eye on Tsukune and fell asleep in his room."

"You expect me to believe that you spent the night in Tsukune's room and you didn't do anything?" Moka asked directly, still trying to keep her voice even and blank.

Kurumu crossed her heart with a finger, unflinchingly looking Moka in the eyes. "Tsukune and I did not have sex last night Moka. I swear on my race." Kurumu stated truthfully, "He was a gentleman and did not want to upset you or me by doing anything okay?."

"Seriously?" Moka asked with reflexive surprise, her voice finally gaining some emotion to Kurumu's relief. "Wait, you tried?"

Kurumu shrugged, "Tsukune told me he wants to have a real relationship with any girl he does get with." Kurumu paused for a moment before she gave her rival in love a small grin, slyly holding the fingers of her right hand up in a classic V for victory pose. "I did get a kiss from him however..."

If rage could be channeled by a vampire's eyes, Kurumu would have been turned to particles of ash in an instant.

The female vampire said nothing else, quickly gathering her possessions and left the room.

"Well that could have gone a lot better..." Kurumu said as she looked at the door with a hint of regret. _"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."_

Moka made a furious charge to the boy's dorm, her thoughts in a jumble. _"She kissed Tsukune!? I...That... I can't believe she did that!" _her mind shouted in a fury, frustrated in multiple ways. _"He's my friend, and I... well... She shouldn't have kissed him!"_

Jealousy has always been known in history a vicious bitch. A bitch that Moka Akashiya had never dealt with before. A fact that showed as she stomped across campus, literally cracking the pavement as she passed. The vampire had dealt with others jealous of her, scorning her because of looks or differences. It was a much harder sensation to control when you were the one under its judgment clouding haze.

"_I should have been the one kissing him._" Moka thought, imagining it. _"I've known him longer, I know him better and I would be a better girlfriend..." _Moka's imagination caught up with her as she marched to her target. Vivid daydreams of what her and Tsukune dating could be like. _"We could go for walks during the sunset...spend the night in each others arms...and I could taste that marvelous blood anytime..."_

Between her lack of feeding, having injected her blood into Tsukune, and the use of her true vampire power after keeping it locked up for years, Moka was in dire need of a source of blood. With her unrecognized jealousy leading the way her mind locked on to what it wanted in more ways than one.

As Tsukune left his dorm room he had a moments notice before Moka grabbed him. "Umm...Moka?"

"Mine!" Moka stated before she sank her fangs into the boy she wouldn't admit to having a crush on. Moka's blood lust was sated within three gulps, her body shivering with unfulfilled desire as she drew sustenance from her best friend. Moka drew back, having taken her fill. "Sorry Tsukune, I was just so...hungry..." she trailed off as her eyes stared at the lips Kurumu had claimed to kiss.

"Moka?" Tsukune questioned, not recognizing the look she had on her face. "Are you okay?"

Moka responded by closing the distance between them, silencing him with a kiss.

Unlike with Kurumu, Moka's kiss was kind and gentle. There was no burning passion searing away reason with desire. There was only a calm joy, a sensation that the world could be a beautiful place. The promise of great things to come, if only the kiss could continue for an eternity. Tsukune felt a state of bliss overtake him as he barely acknowledged his arms wrap around pink haired woman before him.

The kiss deepened, only a faint movement of lips shuffling and shifting as Tsukune and Moka tried to express what they felt by instinct alone. Moka's hands tightened, pulling Tsukune in closer, as if she could never let him go. Tsukune mirrored the action, one arm remained firmly around her waist as the other hand slid up to cradle her head. As the kiss deepened the two came closer and closer to forgetting the world around them as passion began to seep more and more into their physical expression of affection.

"_What am I doing?!_" Moka's mind interrupted, forcing her to take a step back from a befuddled Tsukune. "I' !Bye!"

Tsukune watched as Moka ran away from him for the second time after kissing him.

"Hanako... Did that just happen?" Tsukune asked.

Hanako, looked at Tsukune perplexed, "Now you notice me?" she asked, to amazed to be shy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tsukune arrived on campus with Kurumu and Hanako, Moka having departed to parts unknown.

"_At least I know I will see her in class." _Tsukune reasoned, partially depressed. _"I really wish she hadn't run off without telling me why... am I a bad kisser?"_

While Tsukune was absorbed in his depressed cycle of thoughts, Kurumu and Hanako were having their own conversation. "She seriously made out with him than ran off?" Kurumu asked, surprised. "That's gotta hurt..."

Hanako nodded. "Moka...she...Um...Moka looked really...upset..." the ghost girl explained. "You...didn't say anything to upset her did you?"

Kurumu looked away sheepishly, "I kinda told her that I kissed Tsukune." the blue haired girl admitted.

Hanako nodded, "T-that would explain it..."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune's depressed expression, "I wonder if some more kisses would help make him feel better." she suggested impishly.

Hanako grabbed her friend's sleeve. "I...I think that would be a bad idea..."

Kurumu looked at Hanako's exposed eye, frowning. "I know..." The succubus muttered, "I just don't like seeing him all mopey, you know?"

"Y-you could do other stuff to get his mind off it..." Hanako suggested, "J-just leave the kissy stuff for later... please..."

Kurumu smirked at her shy friend, knowing the perfect way to tease her, "We really should get you a boyfriend... maybe you could practice with Tsukune..." she suggested slyly.

"N-no thank you..." Hanako stuttered, "H-He's not my type of guy..."

Kurumu's eyes narrowed as she closed in for the metaphorical kill. "Oh? And who is your type of guy then?" she asked teasingly.

"I'vegottagodosomething!"Hanako blurted out, flushing red before vanishing completely.

Kurumu blinked, surprised. "I didn't know she could do that..."

With her friend elsewhere, Kurumu turned her attention to Tsukune. "Come on Tsukune!" she pulled at his arm to get his attention, "They're supposed to be posting our test results today! Let's go see how we did!"

The Academy's notice board was surrounded by dozens of freshman students eager to see how much they had outperformed their classmates. Many students of the school would eventually go to universities or businesses in the human world that would require academic prestige, thus the student's academic ranks would only help their ranks among the student population.

Tsukune didn't pay attention to the board or the surrounding crowd. He only had eyes for the flash of familiar pink hair he could see in the crowd. Kurumu watched her friend slip away with a frown, _"Why won't he look at me like that..." _she thought with a hint of longing and annoyance.

Tsukune slid through the crowd with ease, making his way to Moka's side. "So...uh...How did you do?" he asked awkwardly.

Moka flushed and stammered, "I-I was thirteenth in the class..." she replied, avoiding looking in his direction. _"I'm not ready to see him yet!"_

Tsukune searched for a topic that was safe, "Did you see my score?" he asked.

Moka nodded, glad he didn't pursue more uncomfortable topics, "I think I saw your name over here..."

It didn't take more than a minute to find Tsukune's rank. "How in the name of Nathaniel Boone's cardboard boot straps did I get fifteenth place out of the entire class? I thought I didn't answer half of the questions properly!"

"Nathaniel what's what?" Moka looked at Tsukune with confusion, _"Did I take more blood than I was supposed to or something?" _she thought.

Tsukune shrugged, "Obscure joke reference..." he explained. "So...Wanna do something later to celebrate Ms. smarty pants?"

Moka smiled, _"Is he asking me out?" _she wondered, pleased at the idea. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"_How to ask this..." _Tsukune only had a moment's hesitation, still unsure of Moka's thoughts about him. "We could get Hanako and Kurumu and just hang out together..." he lamely suggested. "_Dammit! I should have thought of something better..."_

"_So it's not a date..." _Moka's smile faltered slightly. "That sounds fine Tsukune." she lied.

Having watched the awkward conversation from its start Kurumu had decided enough was enough. _"Moka better thank me for this later..." _She thought with a huff. Kurumu leapt onto Tsukune's back from behind, nearly knocking the two to the ground. "Good morning Tsukune..." the succubus moaned into his ear, "Miss me?" she asked coyly.

Moka reacted just as Kurumu predicted, forgetting her own inconvenient thoughts to focus on Kurumu draping herself over their mutual friend. "Kurumu get off of Tsukune!" the pink haired vampire demanded.

"_I know I'm gonna regret this..." _Kurumu thought before she sealed her fate. "Make me." Kurumu challenged.

Already suffering the side effects of multiple emotional upsets the shove Moka used to remove the temptress from Tsukune was slightly overpowered, not enough to cause real harm, but more than enough to send Kurumu skyward. The Succubus released her wings, faking upset. "Fine then!" she called, heading for her classes, "You can just have Tsukune for the day!"

"_Have him for the day...?" _It didn't take Moka long to realized what Kurumu had done, "_She set me up with Tsukune? Why?_" The new turn of events was perplexing, an obvious contrast to the Succubus' usual behavior.

Tsukune approached his friend, unaware of her state of mind. "I guess we have a few minutes left before class starts. Wanna head there with me?" he asked.

Taken by surprise Moka could only nod, "Sure, I would love to." she replied.

Tsukune and Moka enjoyed the walk to class in silence, their hands brushing as the walked side by side across the campus. Every so often the pair would sneak shy glances at the other, looking away before they could get caught.

A Shame the peace couldn't last. The third time Tsukune's eyes shifted away from Moka's hypnotizing beauty he spotted something that was odd even in an academy for monsters. A young brunette girl in a witches outfit, surrounded by three teens that were far too old to be ganging up on a child.

Tsukune's eyes narrowed as he felt a strong irritation erupt in his head._"These jackasses are really starting to piss me off." _Tsukune turned to Moka, "Do you mind heading to class without me? I need to take care of something."

Moka nodded, "Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tsukune replied with a disarming smile. As Moka continued to class the smile left Tsukune's face to be replaced with a violent scowl. The trio of bullies were no longer surrounding the girl, they were now enjoying a game of shoving her back and forth between them, something that turned Tsukune's irritation into full blown anger.

Tsukune marched towards them, pulling his arm back despite a three yard long distance. "That's enough!" Tsukune yelled, whipping the cocked arm like a piston was driving it.

The wild swing should have missed. Instead, it nailed all three in the head, as the arm transformed mid-flight.

The new limb was hideous. A misshapen form that seemed to combine the traits from several insects. The limb had become much longer and thicker, resembling the segmented body of a millipede. The end of the mutated limb had no fingers, a rounded nub with three sets of sickle shaped pincers extending where a hand had once been. The arm moved and swiveled like a snake, its actions giving the impression that it had a mind of its own. The flesh of the new limb was black and deformed, covered in a transparent slime, like rotten skin layered over the carcass of a sea serpent.

Behind the limb was an infuriated Tsukune Aono, for the first time after arriving at Yokai Academy he looked like the monster everyone believed him to be. The flesh of his forehead had torn open again, revealing five unnerving red eyes that were staring at the three annoyances with open contempt, "What are you doing to this girl?" He asked the offenders, hissing the question between clenched teeth.

The bravest of the three, most likely the ringleader, looked ready to void his bowels in fear, but answered regardless. "She's a witch!" he shouted as if it explained everything. "We were making sure she knew her place!"

The mutated limb slammed the boy's body in the center of the chest, a loud crack was clearly audible. "Her place is her with the rest of us." Tsukune hissed, his fangs extending, "It is you who should know your place!"

The little witch looked at Tsukune with a cross of fear and admiration. "_Oh gosh... He's sticking up for me?_"

"Why are you helping this little bitch?" One of the lead idiot's companions questioned, "She's more human than the rest of us!"

"Quiet idiot." Tsukune commanded, silencing him with a strike from the warped arm. "If she is more human than the rest of us, that means she is an example of what we need to be." Tsukune scolded. "We are here to learn how to hide so our races wont be wiped off of the planet. If witches are more human than the rest of us it only means they have the skills and knowledge we all need to survive."

The three all looked like they wanted to challenge Tsukune's words, but lacked the strength.

Tsukune glared, an effect that would normally be seen as a challenge was magnitudes more effective when combined with his other mutated features. "From now on leave the witches alone, or you'll be my next meal." Tsukune growled, "Understand?"

The three moved away, their monster instincts demanding they stay away. "Right! Will do!" they jabbered in fear, "we wont bother Ms. Sendo ever again!" they confirmed before fleeing in terror.

Tsukune watched them leave, feeling his own monstrous instincts begging him to chase after and consume them as an example to any others. "..._Why am I still so angry?_" Tsukune questioned, glaring at his arm and willing it to change back. _"Ah, crap..." _Tsukune cursed as he noticed his now shredded sleeve. _"When Moka notices this, I don't know how it's not going to bite me in the ass..."_

Meanwhile, the little witch was trembling from excitement, staring at her new hero as he fully reverted to his human form. _"Finally, someone who won't be mean to me!" _she thought with glee, _"I don't have to be alone anymore!" _

When Tsukune turned to her the little witch made her decision. She had to keep him. "I love you!" she shouted, leaping and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tsukune's brain froze in place. "What?"

"Thank you so much!" the witch said enthusiastically, arms still wrapped around her new hero, "You really saved me!"

Tsukune gently pulled the much smaller girl off of him, setting her down easy and blatantly ignoring her previous proclamation of love. "It was nothing." Tsukune said humbly, "They shouldn't pick on a kid." Tsukune looked at her with a quizzically, "What are you doing here anyways...Ms...?"

"I'm Yukari Sendo!" the child introduced, "I'm a freshman here."

"Really?" Tsukune said with reasonable disbelief. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen years old!" the girl mentioned defensibly.

Tsukune looked at the girl, impressed, "That is surprising." He remarked, idly examining his torn sleeve.

"Why?" Yukari questioned.

Tsukune shrugged, "It's kinda impressive. You being here shows just how talented you are."

The witch flushed, unprepared for the kind words. "Thank you..." the girl pulled her pointed hat down in the front to conceal the blush blooming on her face.

The bell marking the beginnings of class rang out, drawing their attention. "Shit!" Tsukune cursed, "There goes my perfect attendance."

Yukari giggled, pointing at his still ruined shirt and jacket. "I think you have a little more to be concerned about." she pointed out, "Luckily I can help you!"

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "I take it you have magical sowing skills?"

Yukari mimicked Tsukune's disbelieving expression, "Nope. Better!" the little witch pulled out a thin rod that resembled a child's toy before tapping the damaged clothes, "Magical repair!" she called out.

Tsukune could feel a flow of hot air come from the wand as his shirt started moving and mending together, promptly returning to pristine condition. Tsukune examined the sleeve with open amazement, "Wow that is nifty... Thanks Yukari." he praised.

If possible, Yukari's expression became even brighter as she basked in the praise of her idol. "Thank you Tsukune!"

"_I don't remember mentioning my name to her..._" The boy noted, "I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to class." Tsukune stated, "Are you going to be alright?"

Yukari smiled and nodded, "Okay. Can we meet later?" she asked.

Tsukune shrugged, "I don't see why not. How about the cafeteria when it starts serving dinner?"

"It's a date!" Yukari agreed.

Tsukune shuddered with a frown, forever defining 'wrong' as that moment.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Tsukune, why were you late to class?" Moka asked as they left the school for the day. The classes that day had been particularly busy, many students flaunting their new class standings. "Did something happen?" Moka asked worried.

Tsukune unwillingly shuddered again, still concerned with Yukari's behavior. "I met a witch girl being bullied by some of our classmates, I just helped her out." he explained with a shrug.

"That was nice of you." Moka praised with a smile, "I'm glad your such a nice guy."

"I just don't like people abusing kids..." Tsukune replied with a hint of frustrated anger.

Moka noticed, "Is something wrong Tsukune?"

"I'm not sure." Tsukune admitted, "I've just been so angry today... Like when I saw the three picking on Yukari I didn't just want to stop them, I wanted to hurt them."

Moka gave her friend a reassuring hug, ignoring the angry looks the action inspired from the waves of students around them. "Don't worry about it. Its probably just all the stress." Moka tried to assure him, "A nice afternoon spent relaxing and resting and you'll be fine."

"I haven't had an afternoon to relax since I came to this school Moka." Tsukune pointed out with a dose of dry wit. Wrapping his arms around her as he enjoyed Moka's calming embrace.

"Just think of the alternative Tsukune." Moka suggested, still hugging him, "If you hadn't come to Yokai Academy we would never have met."

"Very true. Its only been a few days but I can't imagine life without you." Tsukune remarked, before covering his mouth at the slip up. "I just mean that your such a good friend!"

Moka smiled, knowing what Tsukune really meant. She tightened her hug, leaning into him. "Thank you Tsukune."

Tsukune looked down and the adorable girl in his arms, "Hey Moka?"

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked nervous, "I just... I was wondering..." he stammered.

"_Is he going to ask me on a date?" _Moka moved her face a little closer, hoping she wasn't wrong, "Yes?" she pressed.

Tsukune's eyes couldn't leave her face, even if he wanted to. "Moka, do you wanna... I mean, its alright if you don't...but...uh..."

Moka pushed herself closer, her face flushing. Her eager questioning look made her cute face all the more appealing.

Tsukune gulped. "Do you want to have a picnic or something with me sometime?" Tsukune finally asked, "Just the two of us I mean!"

Moka's lips met Tsukune's for the second time that day, her face a defining example of joy. Around them, students still leaving the school building reacted in various ways. Some girls mourned the loss of Tsukune from the dating pool, others sighed at the blossoming romance between the two. In contrast however, every hot blooded male that watched the love-struck pair lock lips was swearing to piss upon Tsukune's grave.

When they finally separated minutes later, Tsukune found he still couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "Was that a yes?" he asked impishly with a grin on his face.

Moka nodded, "I think so." She teased. Leaning forward for another kiss.

"Get away from my boyfriend you vampiric bitch!" a child's voice yelled out as a small bronze washtub appeared in the air above Moka's head. Gravity took effect and the abnormally sized metal bowl impacted against Moka's head with a dull metallic thud.

Tsukune spotted the angry little witch easily. The combination of pointy witch hat, cape, and magical girl outfit on a brown haired girl two feet shorter than the rest of the Academy's students was not hard to spot.

"Yukari! Why did you do that?" Tsukune questioned, annoyed.

The little witch marched over to the shapeshifter, face flushed with anger as she glared at his vampire friend. "Your supposed to be going on a date with me!" Yukari yelled, "your my boyfriend, not hers!"

Tsukune backpedaled, hands up like it would block the accusation. "Whoa, whoa! Hold up a second." Tsukune said, shaking his head no, "I am not going on a date with you, and I am not your boyfriend!" he denied.

"Tsukune?" Who is this?" Moka asked, rubbing the sore point on her head.

"Moka, this is Yukari." Tsukune introduced awkwardly. "Yukari, this is-"

"I know who the man-stealer is!" Yukari cut in, "She's Moka Akashiya, vampire, rank thirteenth in the class and unofficially considered the most attractive woman in the school." Yukari glared at Moka, "I'm gonna kick her butt!"

Tsukune sighed, rubbing his eyes to relieve the stress induced headache he could feel building. It didn't help that Tsukune couldn't decide if Yukari was a credible threat or just an adorable irritation.

Tsukune decided to nip the problem before it could get out of hand. "Yukari, listen, I like Moka. I want to go on dates with her." he spoke kindly, trying to ensure as little hurt as possible, "You seem nice, and I'm sure we could be good friends but your too young for me and I don't know anything about you. It just wouldn't work. You understand right?"

Yukari's answer came by way of physical violence, and by that I mean an avalanche of the bronze washtubs being conjured above the shapeshifter's head. The hundreds of pounds of conjured materials nailed Tsukune on the head, one after another, leading the poor overwhelmed boy to collapse under the assault with the remaining metal bowls piling on top of him, leaving only a twitching arm exposed.

"Tsukune you dummy!" Yukari shouted as she ran away, trying to hold back tears.

Moka helped retrieve her more than a friend smirking at him as she did so. "Isn't the hero supposed to be thankful he gets the girl?" she asked coyly.

Tsukune frowned, "Ha, de frigging ha." Tsukune stated with no humor, "If you'd like I can chase her and offer your spot at the picnic."

Moka rolled her eyes, "I don't think you'll do that."

"And why is that?" Tsukune questioned impishly.

"Because you want me there." Moka said succinctly.

Tsukune pretended to think about it. "Yeah, your right." Tsukune shrugged, looking at his soon to be date with grin, "Besides, I definitely don't want to be known as a lolicon." he made an exaggerated shudder.

Moka erupted into giggles, valiantly trying to hold back the undignified roar of laughter she felt brewing.

Tsukune smirked at his friend, "Glad to see you think its funny."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Controlling emotions had always been a lesson Yukari had trouble with. For all spell-casters, emotion was the fuel by which spells received their power. It was also their greatest weakness. Emotion can lead you, help you face the greatest adversities, but emotions can also cause great calamities, turning the noblest of beings into monsters.

Young Yukari had found a new set of emotions to fuel her spells. Jealousy and Envy.

After fleeing from Tsukune and Moka, Yukari retreated to her dorm room, ignoring the looks of bias and disgust that many of her classmates held for her. Upon arrival the witch began trashing her room, frantically searching for the tools she would need to beat her rival and take back her man. "Stupid boyfriend stealing vampire..." she muttered, "Stupid vampire charms. Stupid older girl with her big boobs!"

Yukari pulled several spell books out, searching for the spells that would get her what she wanted. _"Tsukune thinks that Moka is go great, I'll show him what a real woman is like!"_

The spells were complex, and the ingredients to fuel the rituals would normally be impossible for her to get. However, Yokai academy had all she needed in the form of its students. The little genius already had the remaining ingredients, the usual assortment of candles, incense, herbs and other arcane materials. What Yukari really needed was the key materials.

"_Blood of a virgin Succubus...I can get that from the big boobed slut that Hangs around Tsukune." _The witch marked down the ingredient before pausing at the next required ingredient.

"_Hair from a Pariah Dog?" _Yukari double checked the translation, _"Huh... Not the Indian breed, it needs the hair of a wolf that is outcast from the pack..." _Yukari grabbed her hair in frustration, "Where the hell am I supposed to get the hair of an outcast monster dog?"

"Crud." she muttered aloud, "I can still use the succubus blood but I need a stabilizer or the potion wont work right." Yukari began chewing her nails in frustration as she searched for the means to complete her plan.

"_I could key it like a love potion using my blood, but that would leech my magic too much..." _Yukari turned more pages, her eyes darting across the texts. _"I could use the hair of a nine-tailed fox demon, but then I would be cursed with really bad luck..."_

More pages turned, books were thrown aside, and many frustrated sighs echoed in Yukari's lonely room. After hours of searching Yukari found what she needed, _"A permanency ritual! If I use the ritual the spell effect will linger no matter what!" _Yukari double, then triple checked the text to ensure that she wasn't just hopefully misreading. The little witch felt a blush creeping up as the instructions became clear._"I need to first drink the seduction potion mixed with a bit of Tsukune's blood, then I need to... Tsukune just has to...I mean we have to..." _

The effects of her age were clearly felt, the little witch couldn't even think what she would have to do. Yukari gulped, swallowing the reactionary fear,_"I have to have Tsukune take my virginity!"_ she thought with determination.

Across campus, Tsukune Aono shivered with disturbed disgust, drawing a curious look from those around him.

Yukari dove into her project with a renewed vigor. The potion preparation would take time, time that she used to draw the ritual symbols in a combination of charcoal powder and her blood, for maximum power. "_That vampire's charms can't hold a candle to my real magic!_" Yukari thought with passion, her heart already clouded by envy.

As the students of Yokai Academy continued their day, the little witch was hard at work drawing symbols, mixing ingredients, chanting or dozens of other tasks needed for her ritual. The work was hard, and the chance of reward was slim, but Yukari was far past caring. The darkness had clouded her judgment too much.

By the stroke of midnight the arcane symbols covered the walls and floor, the potion incomplete apart from the succubi blood. In the middle of it all the lithe form of a naked Yukari sat in the center of her arcane web chanting the words to several spells as she prepared to take what she desired.

When Yukari spoke it was a voice that was not her own, a voice too mature and exotic for the younger body. "Tsukune Aono, you will be mine." The witch stated with certainty, her eyes alight with desire and newly discovered power, her childish body beginning to shift and grow under the glow of the midnight moonlight.

Just outside the girl's dorm Nurari the bus driver looked at Yukari's window with an evil, knowing smirk. In his hands he held several bookmark like slips of paper, one attached to a strand of brown hair. "This is gonna be good..." He stated, tearing up the brown hair charm before lighting it on fire with his handy lighter. _"I wonder what I could do to get that mermaid to make a move already..."_

Nurari left the smoldering remains of the paper charm behind as he walked away, examining the remaining slips with a pondering look. The headmaster may have told him off and banned him from interfering anymore with Aono, but the other students were still fair game.


	6. I'll put a spell on you!

When witches begin their training they are normally told one fact to encourage them: witchcraft in all of its forms has unlimited potential and has always been nearly infinite in its uses.

It was a fun fact Yukari Sendo was blatantly displaying as she made her way to the first in a set of goals. Her first transformation, only hours ago, was simply to age her body. There was no point in helping Tsukune make a magical meat sandwich with him on top if she had the body of a thirteen year old to enjoy it with.

Her perverse thoughts were derailed as she nearly tripped upon air as she stalked the halls towards her target, "Stupid body, too big to use right..." the older yet, mentally little witch muttered she moved. Yukari had to watch her balance in her eighteen year old form, one that while much more appealing, was one that she wasn't capable of using to its greatest abilities yet. _"I need to hurry up or the compounded effect won't take hold!"_

A silencing spell on her shoes allowed her to walk normally over the tile floor hallway of the girls dorms without making a sound. A light bending charm, given a little extra power, worked to shield the sneaking witch from anyone's eyes. Finally, a minor corrosion curse was all it took for Yukari to gain access to the Succubus' personal area.

Yukari smiled with glee as she looked over the sleeping form of Kurumu Korono, a small steak knife was in the no-longer-little witch's hand. "_I can't believe that all it took was a sleeping charm._"

Yukari made a thin cut along Kurumu's arm, just enough to draw blood. As the wound wept its crimson elixir, the transformed witch held a small cauldron filled with a murky brown potion. The drops of blood entered Yukari's mixture, the potion itself turning to the color of blood. _"Perfect!" _Yukari thought, excited, _"The first stage is complete!"_

Yukari left the room with haste, covering up any evidence of her being there. A healing charm on Kurumu's cut and a simple repair spell to fix the lock and all signs were removed. Treasure in hand, Yukari ran for her room, careful to not spill a drop of the enhanced potion.

As Yukari crossed the threshold to her room she cast another series of enchantments, careful to not upset the web of spells she already had running over the walls and floor of her room. A locking spell and reinforcement charm barricaded the door from intrusions, a silencing field was applied over the room. Lastly, Yukari hit her windows with another reinforcement charm just in case.

Her final preparations made, Yukari undressed, carefully leaving her alchemic concoction sitting perfectly in the middle of her arcane array. Yukari gazed at her reflection on a small mirror on her desk. _"I can't wait!" _She thought with a childish giggle. _"If this much made me like this, then when it's finished Tsukune won't even think of another girl!"_

Yukari grabbed the goblet sized cauldron and began to gulp down the foul tasting concoction within. _"Oh god it tastes like zombie sweat!" _Yukari complained as she continued to chug. The mixture was chunky, like a half melted cookie dough milkshake and combined with its taste was a very terrible thing to swallow.

Yukari could already feel her flesh change as she finished swallowing and collapsed from the strain she felt growing inside her. The mixture effected her magic, giving her several times her natural power in an instant. Then, guided by Yukari's will, the magic began to change her.

The aging spell was absorbed by the transformation, extending it as it became part of the changes. Next came the musculature, each tendon and muscle becoming its peak form and holding. The arms and legs lengthened, forcing Yukari's small stature to make her even with taller girls like Moka. Then came the features, each becoming what the witch wanted. Perfect.

With a groan the witch sat up from her position on the floor. Yukari's eyes wandered over her new form. Her boring short brown hair had turned shoulder length, and became more silk-like with streaks of red. Her body no longer resembled a ten year old on the precipice of puberty, instead it was older, the form of a girl closer to sixteen or seventeen. Her new body was lithe and athletic, with modest yet firm B-cup breasts. Her legs were long, thin thighs and a perky butt. Unlike her childish form, Yukari's new body was rippling with peak perfection and womanly allure. Each feature on her magically designed body met Yukari's perception of beauty and kept it at a pristine point.

Yukari was giddy with joy, "When the ritual is done, this is gonna last forever!" she cheered, barely containing herself from jumping around in her overload of excitement, "Tsukune won't take his eyes off me!" she declared with her own saucy smile.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the final bell for class that day rang out Tsukune fell out of his seat, waking up from his end of class daydreams with a painful thump. The prior night Tsukune had tossed and turned in bed, the feeling that something was watching him from the dark had made sleep impossible.

Moka was at his side in an instant, Hanako and Kurumu beside her looking at the shapeshifter with concern. "Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka asked, "That looked like it really hurt."

Tsukune shook his head trying to dislodge the sleep starting cobwebs from his head. "I'm okay... I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Moka immediately looked at Kurumu with a questioning gaze. The bluenette shook her head in denial. "I didn't do anything." she stated, before looking thoughtful. "That is a good idea tho..." she murmured "I should start visiting Tsukune in his dreams again..."

Moka frowned, Hanako looked at Kurumu in disbelief, and Tsukune tried to stem a nosebleed he felt coming on as he remembered what almost happened the last time Kurumu visited him in dreamland. "_Parents having sex. Parents having sex. Parents having sex. _" Tsukune chanted in his head, trying to stop the arousal.

Kurumu leaned over, giving Tsukune a view of her cleavage that would cause PETA to start petitioning for animal genocide to see a photo of. "Do you want to see me in your dreams Tsukune?" she asked coyly, not even needing to use a seductive tone to imply what she was really asking.

Tsukune's nose started dripping blood as his mind flooded with memories that could purge erectile dysfunction from the planet. Despite the lack of sleep and blood loss Tsukune resisted the urge to nod. He could feel Moka's vampire energy leaking out, a clear sign she was angry.

"Kurumu!" Moka said warningly, "Back off. Tsukune doesn't like you hanging over him like some sort of slut."

Kurumu gave Moka a venomous look in return. "Tsukune enjoys it when I flirt with him." Kurumu stated, "It makes him feel good to know that he's desired."

Hanako looked at the boy wedged between the two. "Um...Can't the two of you just ask Tsukune?"

Tsukune just sighed, knowing that he would never get in a word edgewise when they were in the beginnings of a cat fight. "Thanks for the help Hanako, but that won't help. Neither of them will listen."

Hanako looked at Tsukune, curious as to why he was so accepting of his friend's behavior. "Your okay with them fighting?"

"Not at all." Tsukune stated, "However it won't help if I get in the way. They might be fighting over me, but they don't listen to me either."

Hanako stared at Tsukune, disbelieving.

"I know. It makes no sense, but this is the dozenth time they have done it." Tsukune explained. "Eventually something will piss them off, like Moka mentioning that I have a date with her-"

Kurumu heard the forbidden combination of words and spun in place to face Tsukune, "You have a date with Moka!?" she questioned with an emotional pout, annoyed with the knowledge that her rival won a date before her. "When were you going to tell me that?"

"...I don't suppose you would let me get away with not answering?" Tsukune cautiously tried, hoping to prevent hurt feelings.

Kurumu glared at him, the action informing him just how upset she was feeling.

Tsukune sighed, looking at his hands. "I know I said before that I want to get to know a girl before I begin to date her. That's what this is going to be. Okay?" Tsukune scratched at a nervous itch growing behind his right ear, still preventing himself from looking at Kurumu. "I know it's a shitty thing to do after telling you I didn't want to date anyone right now..."

Tsukune found a soft hand raising his head to look the succubus in the face. Kurumu looked amused, but not unhappy. "Fine." she stated, "but then to be fair you owe me a date too."

"I can do that." Tsukune said, glad to have disarmed the emotional bomb.

"Good. It's a date." Kurumu leaned in and sealed the deal with a searing kiss that numbed Tsukune's brain once again. The kiss spawned a new debate between the love rivals, each bickering that they were better for Tsukune.

Hanako ignored the childish argument in favor of asking Tsukune an important question. "What do those two see in you?"

"I have no idea..." Tsukune said in a daze.

"So...Which one do you want to date?" Hanako asked with genuine innocent curiosity.

**…**

There was a moment of silence as the world froze, just as the words left the ghost girl's mouth. For one brief moment, Tsukune hoped, begged, and pleaded with any divine force listening that the neither Moka, nor Kurumu heard the words pass Hanako's lips. That would have required a more benevolent maker than the one in charge of Tsukune's story.

Both girls ceased their arguments, their heads calmly turning to the boy they both liked.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn you Hanako!" _Tsukune cursed in his mind, "_How do I get out of this without starting a war?_"

Tsukune leapt up at the girls, wrapping his arms around them so that their arms were at their sides for his next act. Both girls were too surprised by the move to react. With the courage of a man who held a lion by its balls Tsukune quickly kissed Moka then Kurumu, silencing their protests.

"Your both great girls, great friends, and any guy would be lucky to date you. I know both of you want an answer to Hanako's question but I don't have one right now." Tsukune kissed them both on the cheek to reinforce his point. "I'll meet you both later at the cooking club."

Tsukune let the stunned girls go, leaving the class with haste.

Hanako giggled at the look on her friends faces. "Are you two okay?"

Moka nodded, Kurumu grinned.

Hanako giggled again, a cute noise rarely heard because of her shyness. "Y-you two have it so b-bad." she stuttered with a teasing smile. _"I wonder if I'll ever find a guy like that..."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The bell ringing was the signal a perverted witch had been waiting all day for.

She had skipped class, using the time to get used to her new body. Instead of sitting in a classroom dealing with angry glares and stupid questions, Yukari had set up a waiting spot on the roof of the boy's dorm and began to practice with her new magical power to waste the time.

"_I love it when things go my way._" Yukari thought as she lay in wait for her target, floating in the air above the boy's dorms for the best view. Yukari's enhanced eyes followed Tsukune the moment he walked into her sight range. _"I better call up some help for dealing with the sluts." _Yukari reasoned, focusing on her joy as her desires were fulfilled, she called upon her magnified magic.

"Sin, zin, zac, nac, evoi!" the witch chanted, with glee "Come to my aid, and fulfill your contract! Trinitas Tenebris!"

Yukari felt a strong tug on her magic as the summoning offering was accepted. From the shade of her clothes they emerged, three featureless rods that were blacker than a moonless night. The three rods floated around Yukari as they formed from any of the nearby shadows, the surrounding light dulling as it was nullified from existence by the power of the magical staves.

"_Excellent, the family magic did work..." _Yukari caressed a floating staff with a finger touch of her fingers, she could feel her magic resonate as it made contact with the arcane device. _"Mom is not gonna be happy I called on grandma's wand..." _the transformed witch shrugged. It was a problem to deal with later.

The ascended Ms. Sendo returned her gaze to the man who had stolen her heart, expecting to see him dealing with the unwanted advances of a vampire and succubus. Tsukune was still alone, a fact that could not make witch happier. Yukari smiled, "_No sign of the man-stealer or cow tits? This will be easy!_" the ebony rods spun and floated around Yukari, moving with the emotion of their new master. The witch grabbed one in her hand. "Lack light, lack sight." she said, whispering her incantation, "Invisibility illusion!"

The spell took effect, amplified by the conjured rods of darkness. To any observer Yukari's body and features faded from view like rain water running down a window.

Unaware of the danger stalking him, Tsukune continued to his room unperturbed. His thoughts were wrapped up in the dilemma he found himself in. "_I really don't wanna pick anyone." _He sulked, _"Its not fair, whomever I choose is gonna get hurt. I don't wanna lose either of them as friends._"

The walk to his room felt depressing as the situation weighed heavily upon him. He entered the room without a care, rubbing his eyes to relieve his stress. He tossed himself onto his bed expecting to feel the comfort of springs and sheets, not the feel of a warm body in his bed.

"A little rough for our second meeting isn't it Tsukune?" a voice coyly asked.

Tsukune leapt to his feet expecting another seduction attempt from Kurumu. His mind froze at the sight of a fantastically fit brunette with red highlights looking at him with a set of passionate purple eyes. The maiden in question was smiling flirtatiously, playing with her hair as she looked at him with unconcealed desire.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked, befuddled. An odd dullness began to seep into Tsukune's head. It was as if he was falling asleep.

The girl smiled, "It's no surprise you don't recognize me darling. So much has happened since we met yesterday." She stood up wrapping her arms around the boy. A scent of various spices flowed over Tsukune, further adding to his dulled state. "I missed you last night Tsukune..." she cooed, "The evening would have been so much better if you had gone on our date instead of flirting with that vampire."

Even on the edge of succumbing to an enchantment Tsukune's brain had enough strength to recognize what was happening. "Yukari!"

The hypnotizing goddess giggled. Pleased, she wrapped her arms around the weakening shapeshifter. "I'm so glad you remember me Tsukune." she teased, "Did I make that good of an impression?"

Tsukune stumbled in place, his body failing to stand under his own power. Cheerful as ever, Yukari lowered him to his bed. "What..." Tsukune struggled to speak, his mind begging to fall into the sleeping stupor that threatened to take over. "What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Nothing much my love." Yukari assured him, "It's just a mixture of magical herbs, they will let you sleep while I work on the next stage of the ritual. I can't have you running off to get help from your friends can I?"

"W-what... ritual?"

Yukari wagged a dainty finger in his face. "Uh-uh." she chastised, "That would be telling. I'll let you know when its over." Yukari gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Sleep." she commanded, waving a set of yellow leaves under his nose.

Tsukune was out like a light.

"_Now to dose myself with the seduction potion..._" Yukari's black rods emerged from the floor like a specter beginning its haunting. Between the trio of rods was another medieval cup nearly filled to the brim with a lime green concoction. A knife materialized in Yukari's hand, and was quickly used to make a cut in Tsukune's arm.

With Tsukune's blood added to the mixture, the new potion turned into a bubbling mass of gun metal gray sludge. "Why can't any of these potions look good and taste good?" Yukari complained aloud, gulping it down quickly. As before the taste was abhorrent, the smell just as bad, thankfully this time the consistency was as smooth as water.

The magical mixture took effect immediately, Yukari's magic swirled around her, unseen by unenchanted eyes. She shuddered and twitched as her body adjusted to the liquid spell, but there was no other sign of the potion taking effect. _"I kinda expected more than that..." _Yukari thought, unsatisfied by the minor display.

Yukari pulled out a spell book and browsed her notes on the potion she had just ingested. The instructions for the potion were clear. _"I just need to wait a bit for the magic to mark him, then I can control him."_

"Let's give this a try." Yukari commented aloud, done waiting. "Wake up Tsukune."

The boy sat up, eyes wide awake, an eager smile on his face. He looked like a puppy ready to greet its master for the day. "What do you need beloved?" Tsukune asked, his eyes blank when compared to his excited smile.

Yukari clapped a smile painted on her face. "Excellent! It did work!"

Tsukune smiled at Yukari, wrapping his arms around her, the light still didn't reach his eyes. "Of course it worked, your a brilliant young woman." Tsukune complemented.

Yukari blushed, enjoying the attention even if it was fake. _"Oh wow...this is better than I hoped..._"

Tsukune leaned in, capturing the witch's lips with a charm of his own. Yukari kissed back, matching everything Tsukune give with equal passion. The two eventually separated for air. "Come on Tsukune. Let's go to the cooking club." Yukari commanded, "I want to show off my new boyfriend."

"Nothing would make me happier." Tsukune replied with a smile, as his soul screamed at the lie.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Moka and Kurumu were still on cloud nine as they waited for Tsukune in the baking club. While other girls and guys in the room were chatting about school life or personal things, the two were simply sitting in place with silly grins on their face. Hanako would have been bored to tears if she didn't secretly find it so amusing.

That serene moment came crashing down as Tsukune entered the room... with an unknown woman hanging on his arm.

Kurumu noticed first, her eyes watching the sappy mood between her love and the new girl. "Tsukune? Who is she?"

Tsukune's next words were like the verbal equivalent of an oil spill disaster during a hurricane. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Yukari."

"G-Girlfriend?" Kurumu stuttered in disbelief, "When did you get a girlfriend? Better yet, why her?"

Moka's reaction was more violent, launching to her feet, knocking over several spices as she slammed her hands a cutting board with enough force to crack the plastic. "That is not Yukari!" Moka insisted, pointing at the intruder, "and even if she was you told me yourself that Yukari was not your girlfriend!"

The lady at Tsukune's side scowled, an expression that Tsukune matched. "Your just jealous that Tsukune chose me over you after all." Yukari spat, "Get a clue vampire. Tsukune never wanted anything to do with you!"

If looks could kill Moka would have just learned how to end the world with a glare. Even with her new-found power Yukari took a step back out of fear. As Yukari moved away from the infuriated vampire, Hanako stared at Tsukune in perplexed confusion, "_There's something wrong with his eyes..._" the Onryō thought, her own monster abilities reacting to Tsukune's presence.

Tsukune took a step forward, moving Yukari behind him to shield her from Moka's hostility. "Can't you two be happy for me?" Tsukune asked, "We can still be friends, this wont change a thing."

Yukari disagreed, "No you can't! I don't want either of those mean girls around you." she stated, hugging Tsukune from behind.

"Sorry Moka, We can't be friends." Tsukune agreed instantly.

Moka's eyes widened, "_Something's wrong here!_" Moka's anger came back full force. "What did you do to him witch?"

"_Uh-oh...busted..._" Yukari tugged at Tsukune's arm, "Come on Tsukune, lets see if you can still join something besides the cooking club."

Kurumu watched the two depart her face still the picture of disbelief. She turned to face Moka, hoping the vampire would have an explanation, "What the hell? I'd swear he was under a succubus' spell if you hadn't said that girl was a witch."

Hanako clapped a hand to her mouth, gasping in surprise. "It's a curse!" she blurted out.

Moka and Kurumu were facing her in an instant, ignoring the chatter of the surrounding students. "What do you mean 'curse'?" Moka questioned, still infuriated.

"I-I recognized what happened to T...Tsukune. That w-witch must have c-cursed him..." Hanako explained softly, stuttering heavily. Moka was really scary when pissed off, something that did not help Hanako's shy nature.

Understandably all three were pissed. "I'm gonna break her little neck!" Kurumu insisted, ready to transform and rip the witch apart. "How dare she do that to Tsukune!"

Moka was more reserved, but her aura was saturating the room with anger. "Hanako, how can we break the spell?"

"I...I can do it..." Hanako replied, unnerved by Moka's calm fury.

"Good." Moka nodded with a smile that promised suffering, "Let's go witch hunting."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yukari was cursing up a storm, rushing along the corridors of the Academy, her brainwashed pet following loyally. "_Crap, crap, crap! I just had to show off! Now those two sluts are gonna try to get in my way!_"

Tsukune frowned, Yukari was upset and that needed to be fixed. "My love, is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned for her well being.

Yukari smiled at the question, ignoring that the concern wasn't real. "Let's go to the lake and relax." she suggested.

Tsukune kneeled down before her like a knight to a princess, "Allow me to carry you?" he asked with a smile that still would not reach his eye.

Yukari hopped on his back, only to be surprised as he didn't rise immediately. "Hold on tightly, this might be awkward for a second."

"Wha-?"

Tsukune's skin lit up with fire, scorching away his clothes. In an instant the flames extinguished and his skin began to cover in the brown liquid mass that signified one of his more extreme transformations. He froze in place as the material hardened, Yukari still mounted on his back.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" the witch asked amazed.

Tsukune's cocoon was not made from the brown mass that she had heard about, instead it looked like fossilized amber. It was almost transparent, and she could see something moving within.

"Tsukune?" Yukari questioned again, lightly knocking on the crystal like material beneath her.

The cocoon cracked, and hissed as steam vented out. Suddenly Yukari felt herself airborne as Tsukune emerged from his shell with an unnatural shriek. The newly formed beast moved underneath her as it fell, slipping its back between Yukari's thighs for a quick mount landing. The witch landed, the impact between her legs was not so soft however. She felt a sharp pain as the rough impact tore something inside her. The pain caused Yukari to slump over.

Tsukune noticed as his love bent over from pain. He turned his lizard-like head around to look at her. Seeing her hurt made him want to ease her pain, and he rubbed his new face against her to show affection in the only way he could in his current form.

Tsukune's comforting nuzzling got Yukari's attention. She examined her steed with amused amazement.

Tsukune's new form was definitely a lizard, but after that the description was not enough to describe it. The newest form had a large whip like tail that ended with three spikes of bone extending from the tip. Unlike any natural reptile, the lizard form only had two legs, each dog like and thicker than a tree branch. More spikes of bone covered Tsukune's grayish brown flesh in a macabre combination of decoration and defense.

Yukari looked at her pet with pride filled affection, "Just how many transformations do you have Mr. Aono?" she asked teasingly, shifting in place to be more comfortable. "You are such a show off."

The Lizard shrugged, an impressive feat when you considered that it might not have shoulders.

"To the lake my valiant steed!" Yukari commanded dramatically, pointing to their destination. Tsukune launched himself like a rocket, his powerful legs digging small gaps in the earth as he ran.

On Tsukune's back, Yukari giggled and grinned enjoying the ride as her boyfriend carried her at a break neck pace. Students watched as they ran past, many openly wondering who the two were. It wasn't often that a student would flaunt a monster form so openly, something made weirder by the fact that the monster in question looked like a spiky half breed cross between a Naga and a Dragon.

When they arrived the lake was clear, pristine, and sparking in the afternoon sunlight. There were very few students walking the wood shaded paths surrounding the body of water, most of them preferring the privacy of the dorms or entertainment offered at the club rooms to the tranquil beauty of nature. All of these facts were ignored by Yukari as she watched Tsukune resume his human form.

Completely naked.

The little witch in an older body openly gawked at the male form before her. Every detail of Tsukune's human form was chiseled into Yukari's memory as she fought the urge to drool._"That is so not normal, and I don't care."_

Tsukune's base form was average height and size for a teen his age, but nothing else about him could be considered average. There was not an inch of fat on his body, exposing a set of unnatural musculature that belonged on an adult bodybuilder rather than a high school student. Tsukune had a swimmer's build, but each muscle looked to be in pristine condition, as if he spent every waking moment dedicated to achieving a muscle based perfection.

Yukari's age showed when she looked at an obvious sign of Tsukune's gender. _"I have to put that inside my..." _Yukari's face could not get any brighter, enough blood was rushing to her head it was a surprise that she hadn't lost consciousness. _"I don't think I can do this..." _The Witch clapped her face a few times to gather herself and excuse the blush. Doubt was creeping into her head, second thoughts that told her she was wrong and needed to stop. _"No! I can't go back to being little now! If I want to keep my new body I need Tsukune to pop my cherry!"_

Even under the effects of magical drugs Tsukune shuddered.

Yukari looked at her freshly forged boyfriend with trepidation. Like all beings that hit touched the terrible burden of puberty, she had fantasies of a sexual nature. Cardinal desires that left her awake at night. Now faced with the means of relieving that hormone driven itch Yukari found a new problem. The idea of completing the bedroom samba with Tsukune terrified her. "_I have to keep him! I have to make him love me!_"

The witch looked at Tsukune again, trying to keep her eyes politely above the waistline. _"I really, really don't think I can do this."_ she thought, depressed by the fact.

Tsukune noticed her discomfort. Without concern for his state of dress or the reaction it might have upon his companion he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about whatever is worrying you my love." He said, "I'm here for you."

It was a little much for Yukari, a case of the wrong thing said at the right time. "If I can't do this, I'll turn back and you won't love me..." she moped. "If you don't love me, you won't stay. And if you don't stay - I'll be alone again." she sniffed, a trace of tears forming in her eyes. "I don't wanna be alone anymore. I hate it here."

"I'm here for you Yukari." Tsukune said kindly, rubbing her back. "I'm not going anywhere." he assured her.

A few tears started dripping down the emotionally exhausted thirteen year old in a seventeen year old body. "You don't mean that. It's just the potion talking."

Tsukune frowned, "Maybe it is just a potion." he admitted, "Or maybe I do want to be your friend."

Now that the dam had broke, Yukari was determined to be miserable. She pushed her shapeshifting companion away so she could wipe away her tears. "You're just saying that because the potion is making you."

"I am certain that if I wasn't on the potion I would smack you for being stupid." Tsukune stated with a deadpan expression.

"See? Your mad at me." Yukari pointed out.

"I'm upset that you don't think we can be friends." Tsukune countered, "You forget, I saved you from those jackasses without being prompted. Right?"

Yukari frowned, conceding the point. "Fine, but you were going to go out with that vampire! You had a date with me!"

"I didn't say it was a date, you did." Tsukune pointed out, "We were supposed to hang out for the first time, but then you got mad that I asked Moka out."

Yukari felt her conscience frown at her, "I guess I did overdo it a little..." she pouted. "It's not fair. I came here and everyone was just so mean, then you come and your just so great!"

Yukari took a seat by the waterfront, using a large rock for a bench. "I just wanted someone to be nice to me. Is that so bad?" she muttered, now thoroughly depressed.

Tsukune sat beside her, wrapping an arm around the moping witch. "Wanting people to care isn't a bad thing." Tsukune replied honestly, "I just think it's the way you went about it."

Yukari lowered her head in shame. "I know what I did was wrong. Mama always told me that we shouldn't use negative feelings to cast spells, but I didn't listen."

"Negative emotions?"

"When a witch wants to use magic, we need three things. First is a focus, like a wand or staff. Second is an incantation, something to guide how the magic forms. Finally, we need an emotion to power the spell. The stronger you feel the stronger the spell."

"So when you say negative emotions?"

"I was casting a lot of dark spells after I got upset yesterday." Yukari admitted, "I was casting and feeling jealous. Something Mama always told me was a bad idea."

"Your not cursed or anything are you?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"I didn't do anything bad enough for that. All I got was some bad luck and poor judgment."

"So you got drunk on dark magic?"

Yukari let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah I guess you could say that." she said dryly. "I just didn't want to lose you..."

"Why me? I'm nothing special."

Yukari's laugh was louder than before and just as biting. "You really have no idea do you?" she asked, looking at his enchanted eyes. "Nobody is ever nice to witches. All monsters see us as human trash, and humans that learn our secret either fear us or try to use our magic to fix their greedy needs. You were the first one to be nice to me since I came here. Even the teacher looked down on me."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm a thirteen year old witch. My old teachers called me a prodigy when I came to Yokai Academy. So when my classmates learned about it, they disliked me. Being a witch was bad enough, getting beaten by a girl younger than them was just insulting..."

Tsukune realized something, "I have a question..."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I asking you all of this? I thought you had me under some sort of brainwashing potion."

Yukari sighed, "It's a seduction potion. It just makes you love me as long as I am nearby. It also makes you obey any command I give you, but it only lasts so long. I think when you transformed you got rid of some of it from your body... I was hoping to make it permanent."

"How?"

"The Ritual." The witch explained, "If you sleep with me before the potion effects wear off, I will keep this older body and you'll love me forever."

The couple were both had cherry red faces as the awkwardness of the conversation went up another notch. "So, why, I mean, why haven't you made me..."

Yukari turned away, she couldn't face him an answer or she was certain she would die of shame. "I'm scared." she mumbled.

"The idea scares me too." Tsukune admitted.

"Really?" Yukari blurted out in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping with Kurumu and Moka?"

"Where did you hear that?" Tsukune questioned, bewildered.

"Everyone in school thinks so. Everyone knows you killed Saizou Komiya for threatening Moka, and a bunch of guys have seen Kurumu flying in and out of your dorm room window at odd hours."

"Aw, Jeez." Tsukune groaned, embarrassed, "I don't know why everyone cares..."

"So why are you scared of sex?" Yukari asked, confused. "You don't have a disease or anything do you?"

Tsukune couldn't help it, the ironic question made him laugh.

"You could just say yes or no!" Yukari stated, flustered, "You don't have to be mean and laugh!"

Tsukune calmed himself with monumental effort, "No, it's not that." A few more chuckles escaped, "It's just what you said."

"What's so funny about a disease?" Yukari wondered, now baffled.

"It has to do with my monster form, you see I'm a-"

"Fucking Witch!"

A solid kick caught Yukari by surprise lifting her from her seat and tossing her into the water. Tsukune grabbed the offending leg with a vice grip a second after the impact and slammed the owner to the ground with enough force to dent the soil beneath them.

Kurumu looked at him with pained surprise, a look exceeding fury stared back at her. The magic behind the potion may have dulled, but it was still in effect. Someone had just hurt the woman he loved and naked or not, mismatched or not, Tsukune was going to get his pound of flesh in retribution.

Tsukune was already undergoing the first stages of his transformations, multiple eyes peeking out from behind tears in the skin of his forehead. "I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, slamming his fists down in a brutal hammer blow.

Kurumu's savors blocked the potentially fatal strike with their vampiric and supernatural strength, "Snap out of it Tsukune!" Moka pleaded, forcing him away. Kurumu scrambled to her feet assisted by Hanako. The Onryō helped Kurumu limp away.

Tsukune growled, his fangs extending in response to his growing fury. "Get out of my way Moka!" he demanded with rage, "That bitch hurt Yukari!"

Moka held up her hands trying to stop the aggression from getting worse. A battle at a lake could be a potentially lethal encounter to a bound vampire. "Tsukune please wait! Yukari is controlling you!"

"I know that!" Tsukune spat with hatred, wildly backhanding her out of the way. "I don't care!"

Tsukune's blow caught Moka just beneath the collar, slamming the Rosario and tearing it off as the force of the impact knocked her down.

Yukari stood up in the shallow water in time to watch Moka transform, her cute and innocent appearance becoming the stuff of unnatural nightmares. "_Oh no!_"

"Snap out of it you weakling!" Moka demanded harshly, charging forward before Tsukune could strike at the succubus. The silver haired Moka's crossed the distance between them in an instant, driving her fist into the shapeshifter's back with enough force to launch him away. Tsukune landed in a heap, only to twist about and regain his footing in the same movement.

"Why are you in my way!?" Tsukune demanded, his fury fueling the arcane concoction inside him.

"You are not yourself Tsukune Aono. For that I will forgive some of your transgressions. However, you have upset the other me, and that is something I am prepared to forgive." She dashed forward, intending to slam another fist into him and drive the point home.

Tsukune was prepared for the move, the barriers of bone covering both arms cracked under the strike when he blocked. Tsukune countered, leaping up and lashing out with both feet at once, the unorthodox blow slamming into Moka's breasts and forcing her back a second time.

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart vampire!" Tsukune hissed, a mad look forming on his face. His body began steaming, the bone armor along his arms knitting together faster than had been seen before. This time Tsukune charged, his right hand cocked back for a powerful blow.

"_A five year old could see that coming!" _The transformed Moka thought arrogantly.

She blocked the right-handed strike easily, only to get caught off guard as Tsukune spun in place to kick out her knees. The silver haired Vampire fell to the soft muddy dirt, surprised to be knocked down so easily. Tsukune was on her in an instant, fangs extended.

The furious vampire tried to punch him away, only for Tsukune to grab the arm and bite. Still watching the struggle, Hanako and Kurumu gasped in surprise. "_He's going to feed on her?_"Kurumu thought in a panic, she cradled her chest still cripplingly sore from the impact. Hanako stood beside her, hoping to protect her friend from any potential threat by the rampaging Tsukune.

Moka felt weakness in the penetrated limb as her blood was stolen, the arm quickly became numb as it was depleted of blood. Momentary panic set in, and she slammed Tsukune's skull with more force than intended, Tsukune's skull cracked but didn't give. "Let go you son of a bitch!" she demanded, slamming him again.

The second blow tore flesh and bone from Tsukune's head, exposing the gray matter underneath. The magically raging monster staggered back, blood gushing from the wound. What was left of Tsukune's head showed his surprise at the fatal wound. He stumbled backwards, his balance lost as his body realized it was missing a chunk of his head. Tsukune's body collapsed into a pool of mud with a wet thud.

Yukari was shocked, her disbelief making way for grief and fury. There were very few things that caused darker emotion than the loss of someone you cared for. "Sin, zin, zac, nac, evoi!" The witch rapidly chanted, forcing her fury into the summons, "Trinitas Tenebris: _Graveyard Lances_!"

The rods of darkness didn't come slowly like before, the leapt from the ground like bamboo spikes undergoing years of growth at once. It was only the blessings of her Vampire blood that kept Moka from an instant and painful death, her power was not enough to save her numbed arm. The Vampire cried out as one of the black magic rods pierced her already wounded arm.

The vampire cast a murderous glance at the waterlogged witch, painfully pulling her arm from the magical trap spike. "You're going to live just long enough to regret that witch."

"You killed Tsukune!" Yukari screamed at her, calling upon more of her magic as tears began leaking from her eyes. "I'll kill you! Trinitas Tenebris: _Black Iron Arrows_!" The black rods warped and changed, points appearing at the tips as they faced and surrounded the wounded vampire in a triangle formation.

This time Moka cleanly dodged the attack. Kurumu noticed another threat and warned her friend, "Moka behind you!"

Tsukune was standing again, his body flaring with flame from a transformation. The silver haired Moka watched the phenomenon with amused interest. "I wonder what will it take to kill you Tsukune Aono." she questioned.

Tsukune's transformation was unlike the others. This time, rather than become cocooned in the amber material the flames subsided to reveal sections of Tsukune's body missing sections of skin, or with bloody gashes crossing over his body like a morbid living puzzle. Tsukune's number of eyes had returned to normal, as had the rest of his body. Apart from his battle scarred appearance, many would mistake him for human. Tsukune twitched and trembled, still stumbling around. "Don't. Hurt. Yukari." He demanded, his voice tainted with madness.

The crueler of the two Moka looked at Tsukune with suspicion. _"His normal transformations all had some sort of combat purpose, and adapted to the environment or threat. This one looks like it will fall apart any second."_

Kurumu scowled at the witch, "What kind of slut magic did you use on him?"

"It was only a seduction potion! They only last a few hours!"Yukari protested, "It was wearing off until you attacked me!"

"You shouldn't have used it on him in the first place!" Kurumu shot back.

"I wouldn't have too if you sluts wouldn't hang off him all the time!" Yukari shouted.

Tsukune spotted Kurumu upsetting Yukari and charged again. "Leave Yukari alone!" he roared.

This time Hanako was prepared. The shy girl slipped forward and pointed at Tsukune's forehead with a hellish fury burning in her exposed eye. Tsukune's charge stopped dead as the fury of a vengeful spirit was unleashed. The supernatural energies of the Onryō demanded the enchanted berserker be stopped and it was made so.

A foul paralysis struck the boy at once. His heart, lungs, and all other muscles ceased to obey as he lost all sensation. Panic ran rampant in his mind as he struggled to breathe, to move, or just to escape the terrifying sensation that had seized him. Hanako stood above him, damning him with her gaze, her hand still pointing at him like an accusation of guilt. Tsukune could see darkness creeping in to steal his vision, his mind blanking as death tried to grip him again.

Hanako lowered her fingers and the spell was broken.

Tsukune felt sensation return to his body and he wheezed, sucking in great gulps of air. Kurumu looked at her friend with relief and amazement. "That was amazing Hanako! Thank you."

Hanako nodded, the shy and mouse like look returning. "I-it was just ghost paralysis..." she muttered, embarrassed.

Moka walked over to Tsukune. "Are you yourself again, or do I need to beat that witch's poison out of you?" she asked coldly.

"S-sort of myself again." he gasped out, still sucking in air. "I think it's mostly out of my system."

"Good." She punched him in the head, "That is for biting me."

Tsukune rolled in the mud, groaning in pain. "I think I deserved that."

"No you didn't!" Yukari protested, finally marching out of the water, the black magic rods floating defensively around her. "I had you under a spell that they made worse! If anything it's their fault!"

Kurumu glared at the intruder. "If you hadn't stolen Tsukune away with slut magic I wouldn't have kicked you!"

"Stop calling it slut magic you hypocrite!" Yukari snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumu's ribs were still sore, but she could still kick the ass of a skinny witch.

"You succubi use your slutty magic charms to get the essence of the opposite sex. If any of us here have slut magic it's you!" The witch accused.

"I should kick your ass!" the succubus declared.

"Can you two please stop." Tsukune cut in, sitting up. "I can feel the potion trying to make me pissed off again when you two fight."

"M-maybe we should go somewhere and talk about this." Hanako suggested meekly.

The silver haired Moka looked at the ghost girl with faint amusement. "A good suggestion little mouse." The vicious Moka picked up her Rosario, brushing off the dirt. She locked eyes with Tsukune, amused at the bruise she left on his forehead. "I trust you will behave yourself?" she asked.

"I will try my best, Moka." he said earnestly.

The Vampire frowned, "Don't sound so familiar with me. You've done plenty in the last day to annoy me. Be thankful my other likes you so much or you would have more than a bruise." she stated, snapping the Rosario onto the collar again. Moka transformed into her pink haired state, denying Tsukune the last words. The normal Moka looked ashamed of her other self's actions, and pointedly didn't look at Tsukune.

Tsukune stood, still rubbing the bruise on his head. "I know, I look like crap."

Moka shook her head, now looking at the setting sun in the distance. "It's not that..." she stated, uncomfortable.

"Tsukune, you know your naked right?" Kurumu asked. Whatever hostility the four had shattered as they each took a moment to enjoy Tsukune's shame. Then they noticed each other looking and turned away with a flushed face and an awkward moment.

Tsukune sighed, as all four girls suddenly became interested in the scenery. Even under a partial transformation Tsukune's body appealed to them, but none of them wanted to get caught looking at the goods. "I was really, really hoping I could go at least two days without destroying my outfit." Tsukune mourned the loss of more clothes. "Can you four promise not to fight until the morning?" he asked. "I really want to eat something and go to bed."

"I-I can stop them if they try to start anything." Hanako replied.

Tsukune smiled uneasily, Hanako's powers were scarier than his own. "Good." A burst of flame erupted from his skin once again, burning off the mud. Tsukune's 'wounds' healed in seconds, the missing and broken skin returning to normal without a scar. "Now, if you excuse me I am going to streak back to my dorm and mourn the fact that I'm getting used to this."

The boy walked away, head hanging low, nakedness exposed for all to see. Each girl kept her eyes glued to the shapeshifter's backside until he left their line of sight. Without knowing it, they all had the same thought. "_Nice..._"

With Tsukune gone, Yukari turned her attention to the three girls that had almost murdered her over the affections of a boy. "Well at least I think we can all agree on one thing. Tsukune is awesome, a great guy with amazing features, especially what we just saw... I mean did you see the size of his huge-"

"Dick!" Hanako shouted with morbid embarrassment, before slapping a hand to her mouth with shame, "I mean Yukari!"

Yukari grinned, ice broken, "I was going to say muscles, but I like the way you think." she said cheerfully. "_Maybe I won't be so alone after all._"


	7. The Harem Plan

Mornings at Yokai academy were chilly, a fact Yukari Sendo with her tiny teen body was well aware of. As the witch defied the lure of sleep and crossed the veil into the waking world, she was mildly surprised when she didn't feel the same chill she had experienced the last week. It was thanks to the haze of sleep still clogging her mental gears that she didn't notice something obvious.

Yukari continued her morning with her usual routine, still oblivious to something that she should have noticed instantly. She walked into her bathroom, conveniently rubbing her eyes with the perfect timing necessary for her to miss her reflection in the mirror, and entered the shower with the hopes the steaming hot water would wake her up.

The pleasing heat of the water flowing over her helped to pull more of the fog from her mind. Yukari spun about soaking her hair, and lightly scrubbing herself with soaps and hair care products. It wasn't until she applied a thick layer of lathered suds to her ample chest that she realized what was wrong.

The girls dorm was quickly awoken by the surprised, joy filled, excited screams of Yukari Sendo as she felt up her still delicious rack.

Nearly slipping to the floor, Yukari leapt from the shower and stood directly in front of her lightly clouded reflection. She fully expected to be disappointed at the sight of her old thirteen year old body and all of its flaws, and was never so happy to be disappointed.

"No way!" the witch exclaimed in awe, running her hands along her still mature form. "The ritual should have ended already!"

Yukari glanced at the clock in her bedroom, confirming that the spells woven should have ended at least eight hours prior. With confusion and trepidation that what she saw was a cruel prank, Yukari rushed to her spell books to find an answer. "How in the world did this happen?" she mumbled, tossing aside several books that lacked an answer. "Tsukune needed to pop my cherry, but we didn't seal the deal!" she stated with some frustration.

Yukari thought back to the previous day, praying she had gotten laid but had just forgotten. _"Not that I think Tsukune would be that bad, but there is always a chance..."_

Yukari laid back in her bed, thinking hard. _"I got powered up, stole Kurumu's blood. Then ambushed Tsukune, stole his blood and charmed him..."_She paused, trying to stay focused. _"Oh yeah, I showed off... Shouldn't have done that... Then Tsukune got into a fight with the man-stealer, then the potion wore off..."_

Yukari blinked, her face molded into an example of stunned surprise. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed as she realized something, "If I look like this than that means the potion might still be in Tsukune's system!"

Dread sank in. "If Tsukune is still charmed, Moka is gonna kill me..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unaware of the worried thoughts of a certain witch Tsukune was having concerns of his own. Unable to sleep in from stress, unfinished homework, and the need to buy several more sets of his school uniform Tsukune had spent the night awake and lackluster.

By the time the teen had settled in to sleep he had realized there was little more than two hours left until class. Far too little time to sleep without running the risk of being late, thus Tsukune tried a more unorthodox tactic to bring about some much needed energy but also a more peaceful state of mind.

Jogging.

Having only vaguely recalled a magazine article as his source of logic the boy tried running to jump start his day. It semi worked: the focus needed to run around campus helped clear his head somewhat, however he still lacked energy. Tsukune's thoughts still focused on the same problem causing issues in his life, or rather the three problems to be more specific. _"Vampires, Witches, and Succubi...Oh my..." _The boy thought with dry sarcasm as he continued his morning run.

When Tsukune finished his first lap around the boundaries of the campus is thoughts became more specific. _"I can't believe I have a date with Moka and Kurumu... How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?"_ The boy took a long drink of water from a bottle he had brought with him as he pondered the different styles of date he could attempt. "_Kurumu does a lot of baking... Maybe I could make her a nice meal. I need to do something really special for Moka after I was such a heel yesterday..."_

Tsukune resumed his run, thoughts of different date methods or apologies he could use. His second lap past by in a blur as he was too focused on his thoughts, the early risers watched him pass by only mildly curious as to what the boy was doing.

The third lap was interrupted by chance, a head on collision by someone else lost in thoughts coming from the opposite direction. The two runners slammed into eat other, resulting in a humorous tumble to the dirt.

In unison the impacting pair pulled themselves to their feet as they groaned at the ache from the collision. Still working together in unintentional tandem the pair looked into the eyes of the other.

"You!" they bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the other. Tamao the mermaid did not look happy to see Tsukune so early in the morning.

"Hi Tamao..." Tsukune greeted awkwardly, trying to give a charming grin and failing miserably, "You aren't still sore about what happened are you?"

Remembering the teasing she had endured recently at the hands of her teammates in the swim team Tamao misinterpreted the meaning. "You jerk!" she yelled, preparing to strangle the guy that kicked her ass only a few days prior.

Tsukune saw the righteous female fury erupt and decided that fleeing would be better than suffering for whatever he had done to piss her off. "Can't we talk about this?" Tsukune reasoned as he ran.

The mermaid's answer came in the form a rock that nailed Tsukune in the forehead. "Do you have any idea the embarrassment I've had to endure?" She yelled, still in hot pursuit, "I'm gonna beat your transforming ass!"

"Yipe!" Tsukune ducked as the more athletic lady demonstrated her skills, swiping up rocks as she ran and hurling them in Tsukune's direction. "What the heck are you talking about? Who's embarrassing you?"

Another rock nailed the shapeshifter in the head. Tsukune realized that making her angrier made her throws more accurate. "My teammates! They won't stop teasing me about what happened in the infirmary!"

Tsukune's brain to mouth filter chose that moment to fail. "You mean when you said you like the way I taste?"

The fury filled scream of shame and rage was the only warning Tsukune got as he was tackled to the ground. Tamao straddled the terrified male and began to strangle him. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she commanded, shaking his head back and forth in an effort to scramble Tsukune's brains.

Students nearby watched the show with amused smirks. Several of them were cursing Tsukune as they misunderstood what they were seeing. One comment reached Tamao's ears, "Did Aono score with another girl?"

Instantly Tamao leapt to her feet sputtering denials at the observers, "It's not what you think!" she protested to the passerby in a panic. The crowd dispersed, many chuckling at Tamao's expense. _"I just know the girls are gonna spread this around." _She thought, sulking.

Tsukune propped himself up, rubbing his neck. "Can I get up or are you gonna try to hurt me if I do?"

Tamao glared at him, "This is all your fault!" she stated.

Tsukune sat up, perplexed, "How is this my fault?" he asked, "I just asked if you were still mad at me!"

"Guess what? I am!" she barked back with annoyance.

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "I know that now..." he stated with a sigh.

There was an awkward silence between the two for several moments until Tamao finally asked, "What are you doing out here anyways? I haven't seen you use the jogging paths before..."

Tsukune sighed, leaning back in the grass with his hands tucked behind his head for cushion. "Hey Tamao, can I ask you a personal question. Have you ever been on a date before?" he asked boldly.

Tamao took a step back, face flushed and surprise written on her face. "W-What are you asking?"

Tsukune turned a questioning eye to her. "I'm trying to sort through some stuff. I figure it can't hurt to ask you for some advice." he said honestly.

"Oh..." she muttered, feeling oddly disappointed, "So, what's the problem?" she asked, curious.

"Want the whole list or the cliff notes?" he asked with smug wit.

"Cliff notes." She replied with annoyance, "I don't think anyone would want to hear your whole life story."

"In short? I want to go out with Moka. Kurumu wants to jump my bones, and dating her wouldn't be a bad thing. Finally, I just got drugged by a witch yesterday and she wants to jump my bones and even did some transforming magic to get older to do so."

Tamao's answer stunned him. "What's the problem?" she asked, not seeing Tsukune's issue.

Tsukune sat up again, looking at her in confusion. "What do you mean what's the problem? I've got three girls fighting over me. One wants to rape me, one tried to rape me, and the last one can kick my ass if I hurt her!" he exclaimed.

Tamao shook her head, still not understanding. "So what? Apart from the potential ass kicking I don't see what's wrong here."

"It isn't right!" Tsukune protested, "It's not normal!"

"Normal...?" Tamao questioned, catching on. "What are you talking about? That's all normal for monsters. The only species it isn't normal for is humans."

Tsukune felt the building headache that warned that his two sets of memories were interfering with each other. He clutched to his head to relieve the pain. "I don't know much about other races." Tsukune lied, "I was always taught that dating multiple girls was a bad thing that got you a reputation."

"Wow, that sucks." Tamao commented. "Your parents sound like they tried to raise you human."

Tsukune grinned at the irony. "Yeah, they did."

Tamao sighed, taking a seat in the grass next to him, taking pity on her underclassman. "Look, each monster species has their own morals. I don't know much about vampires other than the fact they think they're better than everyone." the mermaid explained. "Most other species are open minded when it comes to mates, dating and all that stuff. Humans outnumber us so badly that we can't afford to be picky. Hell, I know that certain species like dragons can only breed when young or every few years, so when it's their time females capturing males for breeding purposes isn't that uncommon. You gotta remember, unlike the hairless monkeys, all monsters are in tune with our natural instincts and sometimes we gotta act on our needs."

"You mean like the swimming team feeding on perverts?" Tsukune asked for clarification.

Tamao frowned at the mention of their own misunderstanding, but nodded. "Exactly. Mermaids need to feed on the youthful energy of other species to maintain our powers and health. Vampires need blood or the become anemic, and Succubi need sex."

"It's not sex." Tsukune interrupted automatically. "It's the sexual energy that they feed on. They just use fluids as the way to feed."

Tamao smirked knowingly at Tsukune, "Learned that first hand?" she asked.

"Kurumu and I haven't had sex." Tsukune stated with a dead expression. "Not that she hasn't tried..."

"Seriously?" Tamao questioned incredulously, looking at Tsukune like he was a madman. "I'm not even into girls and I would hit that with the force of an angry god."

"Good for you." Tsukune remarked, ignoring the images that statement evoked. "I don't wanna get into a relationship for just the sex. I want a lifelong partner, someone who will stick with me into the fires of hell if need be."

Tamao looked at Tsukune with a fair bit of wonder, "They must have broke the mold when they made you." she remarked.

"Thanks... I think..." Tsukune replied.

A gentle ringing came from an athletes' wristwatch on Tamao's arm. "I gotta split. There's barely forty-five minutes till class and I need to get a bite to eat and wash up." Tamao took off, "I'll catch you later!" she called.

"Yeah, later..." he replied halfheartedly. _"That talk really didn't help my problem at all." _He thought, beginning his own trek to the boy's dorm. "_What the heck should I do for my dates?_"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There were several criteria needed for anyone to be labeled a 'mad genius', Yukari Sendo was breaking records with how fast she filled those requirements as she once again was scribbling notes. Dozens of books were covering her dorm room desk, each marked in various places or filled with bookmarks. To someone taking a casual look at the scene that would suspect the witch of preparing another spell. Smarter minds would take a look at what exactly Yukari was researching.

Manga. More specifically, _Harem _Manga.

Dozens of the Asian comic books littered the room, having been stolen, conjured, or already owned by the teenage spell-caster. It quickly became obvious to any individual peeking in that Yukari was either a master of speed reading or a slight bit obsessed with her reading materials. Common consensus was leaning towards obsessed.

The room was not only filled with the comic books, but also several popular monster manuals. Specifically the section of each book detailing mating rituals and relationships between species. Each book showed signs of constant reading and it didn't take long to figure out why. Drawn all over a wall was an outline of a plan. A plan that could either end in apocalyptic disaster or paradise for a certain few.

Yukari nervously chewed on her lower lip as she plotted. _"Kurumu will go with the plan as long as she gets to nibble on Tsukune's glorious foot-long Kielbasa, it's Moka is gonna be the bigger issue." _Yukari frowned as she worked. _"Any vampire would be way to proud to share, and judging from how Moka argues with Kurumu I doubt she's any different."_

Yukari leaned back in her chair, her face pensive as she pondered how to convince the vampire to join in her conspiracy, _"Maybe if we all called ourselves mistresses? Moka can be the girlfriend, or wife... or... owner..." _Yukari had to hold back before her perverse thoughts led to a fugue state. _"There has got to be a way to get Moka in on this! She's key to the whole thing!" _she thought determined to see her plans come to fruition.

Yukari took a moment to look up from her evil plan to check the time. _"Ah crud. I was hoping for another hour before I have to see Tsukune again!" _Yukari pondered and frowned over the potential future conflict so early in the morning. _"I bet Kurumu and Moka are still sore over yesterday too..."_

Yukari leaned back in her seat, her frown worsening. "This might be harder than I thought..." she muttered to the empty room. "Moka is gonna be the Trojan horse to Tsukune's trousers! If Moka says yes then, the Tsukune will, and I know Kurumu is in." Yukari squirmed in her seat, "Boobs, love bites, and a _really_ big cock! I can't wait for the first four way!"

Cue Tsukune shuddering.

Yukari stretched, standing up before her fantasies would make her late for the scolding over breakfast that she was no doubt going to receive. _"Why am I doing this again?" _she wondered, as the answer popped into her head, _"Oh yeah... for the nice guy hottie with the nice figure."_

Cue second Tsukune shudder.

Yukari switched from her bath robe to the normal school outfit, with a few minor tweaks to the outfit to match her tastes. The gaudy green jacket was faded into a black with yellow trim, a similar color design to her old cape. Fixed on her head was her witch's hat, magically expanded to fit her head better. Apart from the two relatively minor changes everything else matched her classmates. Well, apart from an unmentioned lack of bra and underwear. The thoughts of a potential wardrobe malfunction made the young witch giggle._"Fast access if needed."_

Yukari smiled at herself in the mirror, still excited over the apparent permanency of her perfected form. "Time to win over a teenage heartthrob!" she cheered. She slipped a few items into her pockets and walked out her door, ready to face the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurumu's morning ritual began with a morning session of pearl diving that cannot be described for fear of the story getting banned. After the succubus momentarily satisfied her urges for a shapeshifting, reality warping, brown haired teen she prepped for the day with a shower, a light coating of makeup and a half hour of hair dressing to get her blue colored strands into a presentable hairstyle.

As to be expected Kurumu's thoughts were reviewing the previous day's events, specifically her displeasure that her destined one was almost stolen with a witch's trickery. Kurumu's cute expression soured into a disappointed frown. "_I can't believe that he was almost taken from me..._" she thought bitterly, _"I failed to charm him, but a witch comes along and does it so easily..._"

Kurumu felt her self esteem take a hit with the unwelcome thought.

"_Stupid witches with their stupid slut magic..." _She thought with a hint of jealousy, "_I really wish I didn't want to play fair._"

Kurumu stood in her bathroom, gazing at her reflection past the barrier of fog clinging to the glass. She smiled at her mirror replicate, looking for flaws in her naked appearance. "My breasts are perky, my lips lush, and I can literally bounce a quarter on my butt. How is Tsukune not begging me to bed him?"

"Didn't you tell me that he says he's not looking for anything physical?"

Kurumu nearly fell over herself as she covered up her exposed assets. "Ack! Hanako! Can you please knock!?"

The ghost girl blushed, "Sorry..." she muttered, avoiding looking in her friend's direction. "You told me you wanted me to make sure you're not late."

The statement didn't calm the succubi's startled nerves, "I know that, but how are you ready so quickly?"

Hanako's body shimmered, the school outfit she wore quickly becoming a set of plain white pajama's before switching back to the uniform. "I... I'm a ghost. I can choose what I wear at anytime."

Kurumu was excited, "Do you know what that means?" she asked, standing and preparing to pounce.

Hanako took a step back from the crazed naked woman. "...No?" she said hesitantly.

"I can use you to play dress up!" Kurumu cried, attempting a flying leap to tackle her friend into a girly bear hug. Hanako flinched at the sudden movement, the action activating her ghostly abilities. Namely, intangibility.

Kurumu sailed through her friend, banging her head on the wall. Hanako looked at the form of her naked friend, cradling her head against the wall. "...are you okay?"

"I need to remember not to try to hug you." Kurumu stated, holding her throbbing head.

"I don't think what you were doing was a hug." Hanako replied with a dry tone and frown.

Kurumu frowned at her non-love rival friend, "Your no fun sometimes."

Hanako responded maturely by sticking out her tongue.

Kurumu stood, pulling the day's outfit and began the process of getting dressed. "Well if I can't use you as a dress up doll, can I ask you for some advice?"

Hanako nodded, once again trying to avert her eyes from the succubus. "I...I think so..." she said meekly.

Kurumu slipped on her bra and panties before asking her first question. Hanako never thought her confident and bold friend could be so spiritless. The Succubus looked her undead friend in the eye, "Hanako, be honest with me. Do you think I have a chance with Tsukune?"

Hanako's thoughtful silence lasted for several uncomfortable seconds.

"Maybe."

Kurumu pouted from the honest answer, "Only a maybe?" she questioned, "Why?"

Hanako shuffled in her spot, "Tsukune doesn't seem to care about a girl's features." Unconsciously she straightened the hair that covered half of her face. "You keep thinking of everything that has to do with sex, or being physical. Tsukune doesn't seem interested in that. From what I've seen of him, he cares more about a person's personality that what they are or what they look like."

Kurumu blatantly stared at the Onryō like she was witnessing a miracle. "I think that is the longest I have ever heard you talk in one statement." she teased, grinning.

Hanako frowned. "You don't have to be mean... If you don't like my advice, say so!"

Kurumu shook her head in disagreement. "No, no, no! Please mistress Hanako! Teach me your ways of love!"

Hanako blushed and flustered under the praise. "I'm not a mistress of love..." she muttered, embarrassed.

"Your better than me." Kurumu admitted, "I'm not good with thinking of ideas other than seducing and throwing myself at him. I need your help Hanako!"

"_This isn't going to end well..."_ The ghost girl hesitated. "Fine."

"Really?" Kurumu asked, cheering up immensely. "You mean it?"

Hanako gave her friend a not so reassuring smile."I'll try my best."

Kurumu smile. "Then what do you think I should do?"

Hanako's answer was quicker. "You could try making him little gifts. Do you know what his favorite food is?"

Kurumu shook her head, "Not really."

"Do you know what types of things he likes to do in his spare time?" Hanako asked with a frown.

"...No..."

the spiritual aid's frown deepened. "Do you know any of the things he likes?"

"...Moka?" Kurumu answered hesitantly.

Hanako looked at the succubus with disappointment. "You don't know a lot of important things about him. Are you even sure you know you like him?"

Kurumu took offense to the question, quickly snapping at her friend. "I don't just like him, I _love _him!" she passionately declared, "He's a great guy. Brave, not afraid to protect those he cares about, and not afraid to fight a losing battle for his friends!"

Hanako smiled. "Then you need to tell him things like that. Talk to him rather than try to..." she paused, what little assertiveness she possessed draining quickly. "try to...try...um... you know...have sex..." she finished lamely.

"You mean fuck?" Kurumu asked crudely, enjoying the blush Hanako was illuminating her room with. "You know I wouldn't mind sharing Tsukune with you." she teased, "Just think of it. I mean I could ride him for _hours_ without problem, but with your ghost powers I'm sure there is a lot you can do that I can't..."

Hanako's level of embarrassment hit critical mass. With a shamed wail, she rushed through the walls of the room covering her face with her hands.

Kurumu smiled, thankful for such a helpful friend. "She is so fun to tease."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unlike the girls she knew at Yokai Academy, Moka was not having such a great morning. After wiping the sleep from her eyes the vampire had pondered the thoughts of her alternate self, and the way she had lashed out at the boy she cared about. The actions of her alternate self were very concerning, understandably scary, and completely unforgivable.

"_I still can't believe I nearly killed him!" _Moka thought with dread. It felt like several large stones had grown in her stomach as reviewed the events for the hundredth time. _"How can she be a part of me and act like that?" _she questioned.

Ms. Akashiya received no answers from her empty room.

Moka glanced at her clock, ensuring that she had more than enough time for a bath before needing to meet Tsukune and the _witch_ for breakfast and an explanation. The vampire slipped out of her nightgown, making sure to pour a sample of her herbs into the bathtub as the water flowed from the faucet into the ceramic basin.

The steaming hot water was relaxing, coaxing a moan from Moka as she slipped beneath the green tinted surface. The water caressed her like a lover, easing away the stress that she had felt from the prior night. Safe within the confines of the tub, Moka pulled her legs to her chest and let her worries overwhelm her.

"_There is no way that Tsukune wants to have me around now." _She thought, feeling depressed. _"I know he was biting me, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I broke his skull open." Moka's fingers traced over her collar and the attached trinket that kept her darker half concealed. "I wish I could keep this stupid thing on permanently. I really hope I never become the other me again."_

Moka performed the motions of her baths on autopilot, her mind still trapped by the actions of her other. _"There has got to be a way to make this up to Tsukune, but how?"_

Moka lay back in the soapy, herb stained water searching for an answer. _"I can't charm him or anything or I would be no better than Kurumu or Yukari..." _she reasoned, "_I could make him something nice... But he's a better cook than me!_"

Moka groaned, a noise of defeat for a proud vampire. _"I can't play bodyguard for him, he's as tough as I am. There has to be an answer."_

Moka tried to determine all she knew about him. _"He grew up in the human world... He's lives with a mom, dad, and cousin... He likes to cook. He reads to relax..." Moka sat up, momentarily excited, "Maybe that's it? No... Even if I knew what he liked, there is no book I can get him that would be a good enough apology." _

Moka returned to laying back in the tub, washing her hair for a second time and now hoping for an answer. "What would a guy like Tsukune want?" she asked the air. _"What would another guy ask for as an apology?"_

Moka frowned, realizing that most guys in Tsukune's position would never be as noble, and would probably ask for only one thing if they were given the chance. The vampire thought about it more. _"It... It wouldn't be that bad if Tsukune asked for that... would it?"_

Moka's imagination quickly flowed down the gutter as she mused over what would happen if she offered herself to Tsukune. Her hands roamed over her like she wanted her lover to do, her mind asking what his hands would feel like if they were the ones dancing across her skin in just the right way.

"_I can't go that far..." _Moka admitted to herself, _"But maybe I could be more... physical... with him..."_

Across campus, Tsukune grinned.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The most heavily armed and revenge fueled cartel caused Mexican standoff in a Clint Eastwood film could only manage to achieve a fraction of the tension in the Academy cafeteria as the three girls and their mutual interest entered the room.

Yukari's eyes darted between the vampire and succubus as she gathered a bowl of fruit filled oatmeal to pick at. Her nerves were frayed and her body was like a rabbit before a wolf den: ready to bolt if something twitched. Moka's eyes never left Tsukune, expecting the hammer to fall any moment and for him to demand she left him alone forever. Kurumu's eyes switched between the Witch and Tsukune, keeping an eye out for trouble, even as she resisted the urge to grab onto Tsukune and try to lure him to a room for a night to remember.

Tsukune was oblivious to the drama unfolding before him, the last of rest and hunger from morning exercise sheltering him from the standoff that was waiting for him to sit before starting. Tsukune's brain was currently being driven by his appetite, and his appetite was demanding several orders of bacon, eggs, steak, baked beans, and more steak.

The kitchen staff were starting to wonder if they could stay above budget with Tsukune's stomach consuming enough for a dozen students.

Tsukune sat in his usual place, flanked on both sides by Kurumu and Moka. Yukari sat across from them, her seat turned so she could make an effort to run for the door if things went sour. Hanako stood to the side, not wanting to be in the middle of anything that could occur. Tsukune remained oblivious, focused on ingesting his food as fast as he could and still be polite. Many would claim to hear the eggs scream in terror to their ancestors as they were introduced to Tsukune's hunger.

The girls were having a silent conversation. A cold war without speaking and without sound.

There are many people that have said that when any women have a conversation with each other, they are communicating on at least five different levels. They follow the conversation that they're actually having, the conversation that is specifically being avoided, the tone being applied to the overt conversation, the buried conversation that is being covered only in subtext, and finally the other person's body language.

Without speaking, the only communication between Kurumu, Moka and Yukari was with body language and what each other was saying was obvious to each other.

With his meal finished in minutes and his stomach satisfied by the offering of unborn chicken and beef Tsukune returned his attention to his friends, and instantly noticed both Kurumu and Moka glaring at their newest addition to the group. "Are you girls going to glare at each other all morning or am I going to at least get a good morning?" he asked jokingly, hoping to defuse the situation.

Kurumu turned to him, but instead of the hug he was expecting she simply smiled at him, "Morning Tsukune," she said demurely, "Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.

Moka turned, and in another perplexing instance, wrapped her arms around the teen and lay her head upon his shoulder. "Morning Tsukune, " the pink haired beauty greeted in a flirtatious manner. "Happy to see me this morning?" she asked.

Tsukune looked at the two, taken back, "I'm fine..." He turned to the flirty vampire now on his arm, "and yes I am happy to see you Moka."

"_Now's my chance!_" Moka thought, leaning closer to Tsukune. "Say, Tsukune..."

Tsukune felt a small drop of concern form in the back of his mind at the girls behavior, but let it slip. "What do you need Moka?"

"It's been a while since I had some of your blood," She looked at him and deliberately licked her lips in what she hoped was a sexy way, "Do you mind if I have a taste of you?"

Tsukune thought about his earlier talk with Tamao and leaned his head to the side, giving her easy access. "Take what you need Moka." he offered without thinking.

Moka made her move, hopping into his lap and placing her lips on his neck. Unlike before there was no bite or feeling of fangs piercing. Instead, it was mere kisses, and that difference made up the world for the teen that was subjected to them. Tsukune stiffened as he felt Moka lay her lips on him again and again, her lips trailing up his neck, no more than half an inch apart. While his body may have frozen in confusion and surprise, his mind was racing miles a second, _"Oh maker... She smells so good..."_

Tsukune wound normally be concerned about why she was kissing his neck in the first place, but between her sitting on his lap, her scent clouding his senses and her lips upon him, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

When Moka finally pierced his neck to drink, both of them knew it was different. Moka felt a thrill even before the red liquid touched her tongue. Her skin felt a pleasing tingle where she could feel Tsukune pressing to her, unwittingly her hands wrapped around his neck to hold him closer as the blood reached her senses adding fuel to a fire she felt begging to burn between her loins. She shifted and groaned as she felt Tsukune wrap his arm around her, holding her in place on his lap. The more blood she took in, the more she moved around. The more she shifted and drank, the more the fire urged her on.

Tsukune was no better off, his neck having become hypersensitive thanks to his friend's affectionate kisses. The moment she bit down, he unconsciously let out a thrilled gasp that caught the attention of the other two at the table. His eyes closed as he felt her grind on a hardening part of his anatomy. Tsukune tried to ignore the sensation, and his resistance held for maybe a quarter of a second. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to keep the feeling where it was. His already melted mind was lost in the sensation of Moka grinding on him, and his own urges demanding that he let it continue.

Kurumu and Yukari could only watch, mesmerized, as the pair in front of them sat in place and were practically ravaging each other with their clothes on. _"When the heck did she get so bold?" _Kurumu thought envious.

Yukari had similar thoughts, _"Holy crap. I thought Moka was supposed to be the reserved one!"_

Moka felt her reach her limits on the third gulp of Tsukune's blood. She nuzzled into Tsukune, groaning into his shoulder as she felt her release explode outward. Tsukune had barely enough self control to not follow suit, _"I'm definitely gonna have to beat the monkey before class..." _he thought in a hormonal haze.

Moka cuddled to him, and gently ran the fingers of her left hand over his face, "Thank you Tsukune..." she breathed, smiling coyly at him.

Tsukune nodded, not able to do much else. "Uh-huh..." he said, gulping, "glad to help."

Kurumu tried to hold back a glare, wanting to follow Hanako's advice. Hanako herself looked at the cuddling couple with blushing embarrassment. Yukari was debating whether sneaking off to relieve a sensation that had been inspired by what she had seen, sadly her mouth caught up to her, "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." she blatantly stated.

The after glow the two were sharing shattered, much to the relief of two out of the five. Moka moved back to her seat with a heavy blush and morbid dread. _"I can't believe I did that..." _she screamed in her head, facing away from the others so they couldn't see her face.

Kurumu's ire at Yukari was displaced by Moka's daring 'feeding', _"I'm the one who's supposed to be all over him dammit!" _The Succubus sent an irritated glance at Hanako, who returned the look with a confused shrug. Neither were certain about Moka's more aggressive behavior.

Tsukune elected to break the awkward silence. "Umm, Moka? Kurumu? I was just wondering if you had any suggestions for what to do on our dates."

Moka was stunned that Tsukune still wanted to have a date with her, leaving Kurumu plenty of time to steer the conversation to what she felt was a more important topic. "I'm glad you're thinking of us Tsukune, but first we need to think about something else."

Tsukune turned his attention to Kurumu. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Kurumu pointing a damning finger at Yukari, "After all the stunts she's pulled, I want one good reason Moka and I shouldn't give this witch a butt kicking she won't ever forget."

Yukari gulped, _"I knew this was coming..."_

Tsukune frowned, "Because she's not going to do it again?" he said, "I mean it's not like she's gonna try to charm me when she knows you and Moka would punish her for it."

"That's not enough!" Kurumu stated angrily, "She already charmed you, and all of us got hurt because of it!"

"Now wait a minute, shouldn't I be the one that is angry over the whole deal?" Tsukune protested, "If anything, you and Moka should be mad at me for being so weak-"

"You are not weak!" Kurumu insisted, cutting him off. "Yukari used her magic to control you! It could have happened to anyone."

"Why are you so mad that she did it to me then?" Tsukune countered.

"Because... Well, it... She..." Kurumu floundered

Hanako came to her friend's aid. "It's because she tried to take you from us." she explained with her mouse like tones.

"That's not true!" Yukari protested, "I just wanted Tsukune!"

Hanako looked at her, the look of lone exposed eye was unnerving, "It is true." the spirit stated factually, "In the cooking club, you told him he can't be friends with us and the magic forced him to comply."

Yukari held her hands up in a mix of protest and surrender, "I didn't mean to keep him forever! I just needed to keep you away until I could complete the spell and make it permanent!"

"When does that transformation spell end anyways. I can't think of you as a little twerp when you look like your our age."

Yukari looked uncomfortable, her eyes refusing to turn to Tsukune's direction. "It was supposed to end at midnight... For some reason, the magic is continuing."

Being a succubus, Kurumu knew that there were few magics that could make transformation spells permanent. "Yukari..." Kurumu's voice was foreshadowing her brewing fury, "What sort of spell did you try to use?"

"A permanency ritual..." the witch replied hesitantly.

"There is no way you could have enough magic power to cast that spell!" Kurumu's eyes narrowed as she caught on, "No way! You used a _Tantric _permanency ritual!"

Yukari nodded, panicked by infuriated succubus before her, "We never got to complete the spell!" she insisted, "I was gonna try to bed him by the lake or maybe my room, but you guys interrupted us before anything could happen!"

"Sure you were..." Kurumu said sarcastically, "How do we know that you didn't just visit him before midnight!"

"The only reason Tsukune was hanging around me yesterday was because of the potion!" Yukari said defensively, "It was already wearing off by the afternoon, and after all of his transforming it was barely in his system at all!"

Kurumu was held back from a more offensive line by Hanako, "I think she's telling the truth."

Tsukune agreed. "I would hope that I would remember my first time..."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all turned to him with the same thought in their minds. "_He's still a virgin? I guess that means I can be the one to be his first!_"

"Anyways, back on topic." Tsukune continued, "I want Yukari to be one of our friends. She's a witch, that means she's will know a lot about the human world and she is incredibly smart, so she could help us study for classes. Besides Kurumu, you can't get mad at her for charming me when you and Moka have done the same thing."

It took both girls a moment to interpret Tsukune's play on words. "But vampires don't know how to charm..." Moka blushed when she got it, "Oh... Um..."

Kurumu got it instantly, and smiled at her crush with a flatteringly seductive look, "Thank you Tsukune." she sad saucily.

Tsukune stood from his seat, glad his ploy for peace by distraction worked. "Let's get to class. We don't want to be late after all."

Yukari grabbed Moka and Kurumu by the arm, stopping them from following. "Umm... Tsukune, if it's okay with you, we'll catch up. I just need to talk to Kurumu and Moka for a moment..."

"What about?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well... It's kinda awkward..." Yukari faked like the idea of saying made her nervous, "My body grew up so quick, and I need to ask someone about my period and-"

"I'm good!" Tsukune backed away from both Yukari and her conversation, neither needing nor wanting any more info.

Yukari waited for Tsukune to be on his way before addressing the two, and when she did, she went straight to the point. "You both want to get with Tsukune right?"

Moka was startled by the direct question and fumbled, "I, uh... Well..."

Kurumu wasn't phased. "Of course I am!" she boasted, "He _is_ my destined one after all!"

Still standing beside them, Hanako rolled her eyes, _"You say that like there was any doubt Kurumu..."_

Yukari nodded, "Good I wanted to make sure before I told you about my plan."

Moka looked at the witch with understandable confusion, "Plan? What plan?"

Yukari spread her arms wide in a dramatic pose, "The _Harem _plan!"

Moka could feel an eye twitch. "What's a harem?"

It was surprisingly Hanako who answered the question, "A group of females sharing a single mate." Hanako flustered as she saw the group of teens staring at her. "...It was in a documentary I saw..." she explained shyly.

Yukari was determined to make her pitch before the homeroom bell rang. "Look, I don't know about the two of you but I love Tsukune and am willing to do what it takes to keep him, even if it means I have to share him with the two of you! Plus if we work together we can keep him to ourselves and stop any other girls from poaching him from us."

Moka frowned, uncomfortable with the thought. "How would that even work?"

"He would date each of us, and be ours evenly." Yukari explained, praying she was being persuasive and not about to be stomped into dust, "One of us can't keep him all to our selves."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Kurumu pondered aloud.

"Kurumu!" Moka exclaimed, scandalized.

"What?" Kurumu defended, "It's better than us fighting over him and running the risk of someone snatching him while we're busy arguing! Take Yukari as an example, it was luck that we found out in time. If she hadn't gone to the cooking club, then Tsukune could be plowing her right now instead of going to class."

Yukari looked annoyed at having her flawed plan picked on. _"Not my fault I wanted some of Tsukune's delicious cooking..." _She pouted.

Moka wasn't going to give in so easily, "But what if Tsukune doesn't want to date multiple girls. What if he just wants one of us?"

Yukari cursed, "We can cross that bridge when we get there. Don't you think it would be better if we share him for now?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair to get our hopes up for something that might not happen." Moka disagreed, _"I just don't think I could share him." _she thought to herself. "Lets get to class before we are late."

Kurumu and Hanako followed suit, leaving Yukari alone with her thoughts.

The little witch stomped over to a nearby trashcan and dumped an odd looking topless bottle from her pocket. "Stupid suggestion salts didn't help at all..." she sadly muttered, annoyed that she didn't succeed on her first try. "There has got to be a way to convince Moka go join the Harem plan... but how?"

Sitting in class and staring out a window, Tsukune wondered why he felt the desperate need for a chastity belt.


	8. Art and Anarchy

Tsukune was bored. A common complaint for students in many schools. _"I can't believe it's been two months already. Time just seemed to fly since school started..." _the shapeshifter sighed, trying valiantly to focus on class. "_Must focus... need. to. keep. grades. up...failing... miserably..._"

It took a considerable amount of Tsukune's dwindling willpower to not announce his boredom loudly. Not long ago whenever he got bored he and Moka would pass notes or whisper to each other, but lately she had been giving him the cold shoulder whenever they were alone together. Tsukune's pondering did not help his already weak attention span.

As inevitably as the ocean tides, the brown haired teen's eyes wandered. "_Ms. Nekonome lecturing on horror writers... Moka taking notes... classmates falling asleep... Kurumu flashing her bra at me from the hallway... the clock is making a clicking noise..._" Tsukune's brain switched gears as his eye began twitching. Exasperated, Tsukune returned his gaze to the small pane of glass in the classroom door. Kurumu was still there, now silently cheering that she had gotten his attention. _"What the hell is she doing?"_he thought with a hint of annoyance.

Tsukune dutifully raised his hand, waiting for his teacher to notice. "Yes, Mr. Aono?"

Tsukune stood, "Can I be excused to the bathroom?" he asked politely.

The teacher nodded, "Be quick."

Tsukune moved fast, slipping out of the room. As he cleared the door Tsukune felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and a pair of breasts press into his back. The teen turned his head to see Kurumu leaning against him. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"You underestimate the sneakiness." she replied coyly.

"I should not have let you and Moka talk me into a weekly movie night." Tsukune remarked.

"We're just lucky that Moka had a TV in her room or we would have to share." Kurumu stepped back a smile on her face. "So guess what I found out?" she asked teasingly.

Tsukune rolled his eyes, "We're all passing with perfect grades, so the headmaster is ending school early?" Tsukune guessed.

"Nice thought, but no."

"You know where to find a treasure to make us all rich?" he guessed jokingly.

"Maybe, but not that."

"_Why was that a maybe?"_ Tsukune shrugged, "Okay, I give up. What did you learn?"

Kurumu stepped closer, "I found out your birthday is coming up!"

Tsukune blinked, surprised. "Wow. I forgot my own birthday." he admitted. "How did that happen?"

"Your surrounded by three pretty girls constantly and spend all your time studying, hanging with us, or fighting some pipsqueak who thinks your easy prey?" Kurumu suggested. "Honestly, it would be more surprising if you remembered."

Tsukune nodded, "That is true... So. Why did you come to see me during class, especially when you could have told me afterward?"

"Because silly, if its after class than Moka would interfere if I did this!" Kurumu struck, gently pressing her lips against her crush, even as her arms wrapped around his neck like a constrictor, leaving no chance to escape. Kurumu's lips worked with passion, coaxing Tsukune into kissing back on reflex. A fact that she thoroughly enjoyed.

"_I can't believe he's kissing back!" _Kurumu thought with glee.

Kurumu pressed the lip lock, moving one of Tsukune's hands to her chest. To Kurumu's annoyance the hand did not start squeezing or caressing, but the fact that it was still on her chest in public was more than enough to give her a thrill.

That thrill quickly turned to terror as the succubus felt an all too familiar angry aura burst into existence, The door to the classroom slammed open to reveal a very angry Moka Akashiya. "Ku-ru-mu!" Moka growled out. "What are you doing to Tsukune."

Kurumu let the kiss linger for another second, only adding to the vampire's ire, before separating from the subject of her affections with a luscious lick of her lips. "I was giving Tsukune an early birthday gift!" she declared.

Moka's anger was temporarily halted by the revelation. "Your birthday is coming up? Why didn't you tell us?"

Tsukune nodded, "I, uh... I kind of forgot." Mentally he was frowning, _" I can't tell her it's because she wont talk to me anymore..."_

Question answered, the oppressive vampire aura returned full force, aimed at the currently cowering Kurumu. "Now, back on topic. What do you think you were doing Kurumu?" Moka questioned.

An even greater presence appeared behind Moka, manifesting in the physical world as a red eyed outline of a currently angry authority figure. "What are you three doing?" Ms. Nekonome questioned sternly, still shrouded in the darkness only a monster class teacher can produce.

Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune paled. The Nekomata in human clothes glared at her wayward students. "You three should be in class, not displaying your odd affections so shamelessly."

"But-" Kurumu tried to explain, "We were just..."

"Take your seats." Ms. Nekonome commanded. Tsukune would swear that the teacher's aura had become worse than Moka's vampire form. "You have tests coming up and the three of you could put more effort into your studies. It's bad enough you three have been slouching in your duties to the school newspaper, but you _will _do good in class!"

The trio quickly assumed their spots, grateful to escape the cat-lady's withering glare.

Tsukune frowned as he noticed Moka was no longer looking in his direction. "_What did I do to upset her?_" he wondered.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The newspaper club activities were easier on the student's sense of boredom, however it didn't mean that Tsukune could relax. Without more experienced members the group had to stick with their strengths. Moka and Hanako handled articles on campus events, Kurumu handled a gossip column, and finally Yukari and Tsukune handled editing, personals and advertisements.

It didn't take long after Moka's monopoly on Tsukune's time ended for Yukari and Kurumu to wedge themselves in the absence whenever they could. The two girls had formed an uneasy truce of sorts, and while they agreed to play fair in the end they were both after the same prize. They could flirt, seduce, and try their hardest to win his heart, but all supernatural methods were banned.

Tsukune's workstation was directly across from Yukari, a fact she abused to no end. As he continued working on an article about a student run art show, Tsukune felt something faint slide along the inside of his legs. _"What was that?" _Tsukune looked up at Yukari, who was looking back with a coy smirk. "Something the matter Tsukune?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Tsukune shook his head, foolishly giving the benefit of the doubt, "No, I just thought I felt something touch me."

"Oh okay." Yukari replied, "Let me know if you want anything..."

"Sure."

Not even a minute later Tsukune felt it again, something was rubbing the outside of his pants as it moved closer to his wedding tackle. The sound of his chair scraping back was loud enough to draw Yukari's attention. "Problem Tsukune?" she asked impishly, Tsukune recognized her look was rather reminiscent of Kurumu in when she occasionally visited his dreams. It was a girl flirting with him.

With her permanent transformation to an older body, Tsukune had to constantly remind himself that the witch was still glorified jail-bait. "Yukari, was that you?" he accused.

Yukari's expression was so innocent you would believe her if she said she didn't know water was wet. "What was me Tsukune?" she asked innocently and shamelessly.

"Never mind." Tsukune grumbled, but returned his seat to its place beneath the desk. This time he prepped his legs to move quickly the moment he felt whatever it was again._"If she tries it again I'll slide out and grab whatever she's touching me with!" _he thought with glee.

Another minute passed, but this time he was prepared. Tsukune slipped out of his seat in a flash, kneeling and grabbing the offending object: Yukari's foot.

If Tsukune had been in his seat he would have been smirking victoriously at her. Instead, and unseen by Tsukune, Yukari was the one with a winning smirk. Underneath the desk, Tsukune had a straight view at the foot that had been reaching for his 'eel', the leg it was attached to, and Yukari's panty-less groin that was completely exposed to him.

It goes without saying that Tsukune slammed his head against the roof of his desk.

When Tsukune returned to his seat he said nothing, his conscious mind trying to stop his subconscious from searing the view of the teen witch's hairless hill in his memory. Yukari continued her work with a happy mood, her perverted mission for the day accomplished.

As had become the norm for the newspaper club, another rival stepped in to keep up the pressure. Somehow the girls had discovered way to hammer at the willpower based barriers that kept Tsukune's libido from being released.

"Have I ever told you how much I love being in the same clubs as you, Tsukune?" Kurumu cooed to the target of her affections, draping her arms over his shoulders as she held him from behind. Tsukune shivered in confessed delight.

Tsukune tried to maintain his composure, already suffering a reaction from Yukari's teasing. Kurumu's flirting was a nice boost to the ego and made the average looking teen feel attractive. Then there were the times like the current moment, where she was using sexual overkill. _"Sweet baby Jesus...She's not wearing a bra!" _Tsukune thought in surprise, feeling two obvious hard spots on his back. A drop of blood threatened to drip from his nose.

Kurumu sensed the weakness and leaned in for the kill. Her mouth suckled gently on his earlobe, "Want me to give you my cherry for your birthday?" she moaned into the molested ear. Blood spurted from the shapeshifter's nose like he threw a clot under impossible pressure. The jet of blood sprayed into the air as Tsukune collapsed from his seat and into the land of erotic fantasy in his head.

Kurumu grinned at the show. "He is just so fun to tease."

Yukari smiled at her accomplice, "Especially when we team up." she agreed.

Moka didn't agree with the other two. "Will you leave him alone!" she Scolded, cradling the downed Tsukune. "We are already running behind." Her complaints died off as she smelled the unmistakable aroma of blood. Too late the vampire realized the two had trapped her. Her eyes half lidded by desire, Moka leaned over and lay her lips on Tsukune's neck for the treat she couldn't beat.

As Moka began her erotic writhing as she fed, Yukari held a thumbs-up to Kurumu. "Told you it would work."

Kurumu forcefully held her jealousy back at the sights and sounds of her rival molesting her destined one, "My payment?" she asked with a slightly rude tone of voice.

"Freshly made perfume." Yukari handed over a jewel vial to the succubus. "Enjoy."

When the cuddling pair of bloodsucker and victim finally resumed their seats, neither could look the other in the eye. Unnoticed by the scheming pair Tsukune had suffered a case of subconsciously wandering hands, much to Moka's unconfessed enjoyment. _"I can't believe I felt up Moka!"_ Tsukune cheered in his head. _"They were so soft, so full and so wonderful..." _

Moka's model of mammeries had now been submitted to Tsukune's memory, specifically in the 'wow boobs' category under 'masturbate to later'. If Tsukune had been paying attention, he might had noticed that he was sketching breasts with the skill of the greatest Renaissance artists. That article was definitely not admissible to the newspaper or the art show it was supposed to advertise.

A knock at the classroom door prevented Tsukune from increasing the newspapers rating to adults only. The polite notice of someone new disrupted the awkward sexual tension in the room before it could erupt.

"Think it's Ms. Nekonome?" Hanako suggested meekly.

"Nope," Yukari remarked, "whenever she shows up she just walks right in like she owns the place."

"She is the adviser for the newspaper club." Moka stated, "and her hands could be full."

Tsukune was already at the door, beyond it was a nightmare he wished he wouldn't have to deal with until his deathbed. "Holy shit!" Tsukune shouted as he leapt back, his body already covering itself with a layer of armor. " What are you doing here Ginei!"

Moka and Kurumu were on their feat in a heartbeat and ready to defend Tsukune if necessary, despite not knowing who was at their door Yukari was at her friend's side her grandmother's wand already floating at the ready if needed.

"A fine how do you do to you too Aono." Ginei halfheartedly scowled out. "The Public Safety Committee needed someone with my skills. So they put me on academic probation. I help them catch students breaking the rules, they let me out of their prison as long as I do my job."

Tsukune took a second glance at the worn out werewolf. Whatever the committee had done to discipline the perverted wolf had obviously taken some life out of the once proud monster. Ginei's hair was ragged, his skin had become sunken and pale. The showboat style confidence he once showed had disappeared from his face, leaving in its place a worn out shell of a man. A thin silver band hung on Ginei's neck like a dog collar, only adding to his humiliated appearance.

Regrettably, Tsukune's bleeding heart shown through. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for clues about the disappearances of several girls in the school." the werewolf explained, "the brother of one of the girls is in the discipline committee and is sparing no expense to have her found safely."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." Kurumu pointed out, still on guard.

Ginei pointed at a set of file cabinets in the corner. "When I was still in the club, I kept a set of records on all the monster identities I could discover. Whatever monster were looking for has to feed on young women and has a serpent-like body."

"How do you know it has a serpent body?" Yukari asked.

"Snake scales and drag marks were found at the scene of a struggle where one of the girls was last spotted." Ginei replied.

Yukari frowned, "Looks like a snake and feeds on girls only? A basilisk, maybe, but they aren't picky eaters."

"Actually we aren't sure if it is feeding on the girls." Ginei admitted, "The committee member who sprung me only gave me enough rope to hang myself with. There are dozens of missing cases right now. Three freshman lizard-men are missing, an incubus, a cerberus and the girls."

Tsukune didn't look happy with the knowledge. "Is that common?" he asked, "Shouldn't we be more worried that a dozen of our classmates are missing?"

Ginei, Kurumu and Moka all gave Tsukune a confused look. "Why would we be worried?" Moka questioned, "Things like that happen all the time anyplace that monsters gather. It's a monster eat monster world."

Tsukune couldn't meet their questioning eyes and looked away. "Yeah, I know that." he said unconvincingly, "I just thought that there would be some means of security or something."

Ginei rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this. Can I get my files or not?" he asked rudely.

Tsukune was thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, help yourself."

The former newspaper club member collected his files, and left without a further fuss. "I guess he doesn't want to hang around..." Tsukune thought with a shrug, preparing to continue his work.

"So Tsukune..." Kurumu cooed sliding up to him, "what do you want for you birthday."

Tsukune groaned, slamming his head on his desk.

"_I'm going to have to ask Ms. Nekonome for another extension... again..."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That afternoon there was a small change to the group's usual antics. Normally when they left the newspaper club room they split into two groups. Tsukune returning to the boy's dorm, the girls to the girl's dorm. This time however, Moka split away from Kurumu and Yukari as well. Conveniently after Tsukune was out of sight.

As was expected of the witch, Yuakri was the first to notice. "Hey Moka, where are you going.?"

Moka froze in place. "I have a deal with the art teacher. I agreed to model for her if she would help with Tsukune's birthday gift."

Kurumu grinned, "Ohh. Making Sexy pictures for Tsukune huh? Who knew you had it in you!"

"What? No!" Moka denied, her face set to maximum blush. "I'm making him a painting!"

"A painting of you naked?" Yukari asked saucily.

"It's just a painting!" Moka protested, "Why are you two such perverts?"

"Because your such a prude!" Kurumu teased with a friendly smile. "Seriously, Tsukune would be all yours if you would just stop being so flip-floppy about your feelings and just take him for a ride!" Her pelvic thrusting made it hard to take her seriously.

"That's right." Yukari agreed, with a dazed look. "At this rate I will never have my four-way orgy!"

Kurumu and Moka shared a look of unease.

"Anyways..." Moka continued, taking a step away from Yukari, who seemed to have entered a perverted fugue state, "Tsukune and I don't need to rush into a physical relationship!" the vampire protested, "We've had a few dates and they were fine with us being just friends."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "So you would be fine if I went to Tsukune's room tonight and sucked out all of his swimmers?" She ran her tongue over her lips for added effect.

If the handle on Moka's bag had been made out of anything but cloth it would have shattered under the intense pressure as she squeezed her hand from anger. "That's f-fine." She growled out. "It's none of my business what you do with Tsukune." At this point if there was a piece of coal in her hand, it would have come out as diamond.

Kurumu just looked at Moka with disbelief. "So how was your stay in Egypt?"

Moka just looked confused, "What?"

Kurumu shook her head sadly at her friend's thick head, "Moka your so deep in denial it amazes me. Seriously, the boy has kicked ass for you, killed for you, and follows you like a puppy whenever you smile at him. Why the hell are you so against being intimate with him?"

Moka frowned but wouldn't answer.

"M-Maybe she's upset that s-she nearly killed Tsukune before?" Hanako suggested. Everyone flinched and stepped back, causing the barely noticeable ghost girl to frown. "Why do you guys never notice me?" she wailed. Sometimes it really sucked to be a ghost.

Kurumu gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back as she faced Moka. "Is that right? Are you still hung up on the fact that you think you've nearly killed him?" Kurumu held back a laugh. "If that really mattered to him do you really think he would be friends with you?"

Moka wasn't going to let her fears be assuaged so easily, "Well then why would he go on a date with you and be so flirty with all of us then?"

"First of all, I bullied him into a date, so that doesn't count." Kurumu explained, "Second, he's never flirty with Yukari." the witch glared in protest of that fact. "Third, he's flirty with us because, apart from Hanako, we're all the same why to him."

"I'm not flirty with Tsukune!" Moka denied.

"Please, every time you two get into a conversation with each other I need my dentist to check for cavities." Kurumu said teasing, "What's so wrong with admitting you like the guy? We can keep it between us girls."

"W-well there's a bunch of reasons." Moka muttered, pouting. "We've only known each other for a few months. We don't know that much about each other... I don't even know what his monster form is..."

Kurumu would have needed eye surgery if her eyeballs rolled anymore in the next hour, "What's Tsukune's favorite food."

"Cheeseburgers." Moka answered succinctly.

"His favorite Musicians?" Kurumu asked again, just as quick.

"Two-mix."

"Way he likes to relax?"

"Reading."

"What does he do if he's feeling really stressed?"

"Go jogging. What is your point Kurumu?" Moka questioned.

"You know more about Tsukune than the rest of us combined." The succubus pointed out. "Out of all of us, your his best friend. The person he spends the most time with and, obvious to the rest of us, the one he is the most attracted to!"

"But you kiss Tsukune all the time!" Moka protested.

"For the same reason you drink his blood!" Kurumu shot back, impatiently, "but I don't grind on his lap to the point of blue balls when I feed!"

"I don't do that!" Moka denied, mortified. She looked at the awkward expressions of her friends, "Do I?"

Hanako fiddled with her fingers, trying not to meet Moka's eyes. "You kinda do..." the ghost girl admitted, "I-it's rather...um... I-it's kinda..."

"It's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Yukari shouted, "The way you rub yourself all over him. Hands clenching, sweat pouring, gasps erupting! You feeding on Tsukune really gets my motor revving, if you know what I mean!" the lusty witch started rubbing her hands together muttering under her breath as her imagination went wild.

Moka looked at Hanako pleadingly, "Yukari is thinking dirty things about me, make her stop!" she begged with a frown.

Kurumu looked at the flushed face of perversion that was Yukari. "I don't think even Hanako can stop that."

Hanako gave Yukari the evil eye treatment. The witch dropped the ground like a piece of lumber. "T-that was s-so wrong." Hanako mumbled, no one blamed her as she moved away from the pervert.

"Back on subject. You like Tsukune, Tsukune likes you. What's the issue?" Kurumu questioned.

"What if your wrong though?" Moka questioned with a frown, "I just don't want to risk ruining a good friendship by making more out of it than there is!"

"So what? Tsukune has to approach you first?" Kurumu asked.

Moka blushed again, "W-well, it would be nice." she said meekly.

Yukari tried to mumble something past her paralyzed lips, but was ignored.

Kurumu frowned shaking her head, "Don't you see though? Every time you get jealous when I flirt with him he'll think your jealous and want him for yourself. However, every time he starts getting romantic with you lately you've been either super flirty like me or completely distant. The poor boy has got to be confused after a month of it."

Moka looked upset at the news. "I really haven't been that bad, have I?"

Hanako scratched at her cheek. "I-it's not as bad as Kurumu makes it sound, but you have been k-kinda weird to Tsukune."

Yukari murmured something again, more insistent, but still ignored.

"So what should I do?" Moka asked.

"Tell him how you feel." Kurumu said simply.

"How do I do that?" the vampire asked, unsure.

"Well if it was me, I'd wait till the night of his birthday, and corner him on his bed. Then I'd take off his pants-"

"No! Bad Kurumu!" The succubus' seduction lesson was cut off with a smack to the back of the head by her undead best friend. "Moka can't just jump him, she wants to be romantic, not wild like you." the Onryō stated with rare annoyance.

"That's right..." Kurumu said excitedly, grabbing onto the "You should ask Hanako! She's been great giving me advice so far!"

"Not that great..." Hanako murmured, "You don't ever seem to listen."

Kurumu's smile barely dimmed, "Well true, but that's just because Tsukune is so noble and so deliciously sexy! I can't help myself!" she admitted.

"That was more than I needed to know." Hanako responded flatly.

Moka nodded her head, "Agreed." Moka looked at Hanako anxiously, "So do you really think you can help me tell Tsukune how I feel?"

Hanako stared at the vampire, making Moka feel completely naked under her intense gaze. "Are you even sure about how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you love him?" Hanako clarified, speaking seriously and without stutter. "There is no meaning in putting effort in if this is just a crush, or you wanting him for his blood. Do you love him?"

"I-I don't know." Moka admitted.

Hanako shook her head sadly, "I can't help you."

"But why can you help Kurumu and not me?" Moka asked.

Hanako pointed at Kurumu, "She knows she loves Tsukune, and doesn't doubt it in the slightest. You do. That's all the difference in the world." Hanako frowned, "I gotta go..." she mumbled, acting more like her usual self. Hanako faded into nothing without another word.

Kurumu watched her friend's disappearing act with a frown. "I really wish I could do that." she said, preventing Moka from getting stuck in some depressing thoughts.

Moka looked at the succubus wearily, "Could do what?"

"You know the whole disappearing thing!" Kurumu smiled, "Just think of all the stuff I could do if I was invisible!"

Moka could imagine a much more paranoid Tsukune trying to dodge his invisible stalker. It took a lot to not laugh at the thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was late at night when Tsukune heard a knock on his dorm room door. "Who the heck is knocking at ten at night?" Tsukune muttered, tired from excessive studying.

For the second time Tsukune opened a door to see the aged visage of Ginei Morioka staring back at him with a tired look. "Aono. Got a moment to talk?" he asked.

Tsukune was understandably hesitant. "The last time we met before today you tried to kill me. Now you want to talk?"

Ginei frowned. He gave the silver collar on his neck a tug. "Look, I'm literally on a leash and I have no doubt my handler is somewhere nearby. If I attacked you now I would be signing my own death warrant."

Tsukune stepped aside, granting the werewolf access to his room. "Fine. No tricks or I will kick your ass."

Ginei stepped into the room, taking a seat at Tsukune's desk. "Do you know Tamao Ichinose?" he questioned bluntly.

"Yeah, she's the captain of the swim team." Tsukune replied.

"She's missing." Ginei stated blandly, "She is now suspected to be the eighth victim in the missing girls case."

"Wait a minute, 'victim'?" Tsukune questioned, "You make it sound like someone is killing these girls."

"They may very well be. Or worse." Ginei stared Tsukune in the eye, "We are in a school for monsters. We literally eat each other to get to the top in this place."

"So why did you come to me? Am I a suspect or something?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei lay out eight photographs on the desk, the only picture out of the set he recognized was Tamao."These are the eight girls missing. Notice anything about them?"

Tsukune looked, "Apart from all of them being very pretty I don't see that much in common." he replied.

"Correct. Apart from their appearances There is only one other thing the eight had in common: they were all artists of some type or another."

"So you think that the perpetrator is an art student who's getting rid of pretty girls?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a theory." Ginei stated, "Apart from reptile scales and coincidence this case has had very little to go on."

"Again, why did you come to me?" Tsukune asked bluntly.

"Its just a hunch, but Moka or Kurumu may be targeted." Ginei replied just as blunt.

"What? Why?"

"Moka is widely considered one of the most attractive girls here, not counting her power as a vampire. Kurumu is considered as having the most sex appeal. However only Moka makes the artist qualification."

"That's right... She likes to paint as a hobby..." Tsukune mumbled.

"Indeed." Ginei said dryly, lightly frowning. "I felt you should know."

The unexpected confession confused the shapeshifter. "Why?" he asked.

Ginei sighed, looking at the floor. "I owe you." He admitted. "When I fought you I was out of control from the full moon and the blood-lust got to me. Having a lesser class monster, especially a monstrel like you show me up was more than I could stand."

Tsukune frowned, "Doesn't excuse you trying to kill me." he stated sorely, "And what do you mean 'monstrel'?"

"Your an outcast right? Or do you prefer hybrid?" Ginei asked boldly. "Your mixed blood is why you have all those weird powers and abilities, right?"

"_How the hell is he that far off? Me, a mixed-breed? Seriously, with all the crap we did in China how does he not recognize what I am?" _Tsukune sighed,_"I have an alibi for my true form, I guess." _Tsukune purposefully looked away and forced a scowl. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said roughly.

Ginei bought the act, "Look, I'm in no place to judge. I'm a werewolf that almost went feral. If Moka hadn't crippled me the packs would have slaughtered me."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei sighed, "When a werewolf goes wild and starts attacking people other werewolves will hunt down the wild wolf and put him down. The packs look at feral wolves as no better than dogs."

"So does this mean your not going to bother Moka anymore?"

Ginei gave Tsukune a dry sarcastic look, "No matter what you might think, someone ramming their hands in your guts with the intent to kill you kind of kills any sense of romance." he said plainly.

Tsukune tried to laugh non-nonchalantly but it came out awkward and dry. _"Kind of ironic that she split my skull open and I still wish I could date her." _he thought, depressed by the thought. "I guess I should say thanks." He said, changing the topic.

Ginei looked confused, "Why are you thanking me?"

"You could have told me nothing." Tsukune pointed out, "You didn't have to come warn me."

Ginei's confusion morphed into a regretful smile. "I can't tell if your an idiot or a nice guy." he said, standing and moving to leave.

"Why not both?" Tsukune asked.

"Because nice guys wont last long at Yokai." The werewolf remarked, closing the door behind him as he left.

Tsukune stared at the door with a frown. His hands clenched from self loathing anger. He could still feel the sting of Ginei's claws from a month prior. _"As much as I don't want to admit it, he might be right."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Tsukune met with the girls with a mission in mind, something the girls noticed immediately.

"Good morning Tsukune." Moka greeted on reflex, nose buried in a book.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, grabbing hold of one of his arms to nuzzle him, "Have some bad dreams?"

"You do look kinda tired." Hanako noticed.

Moka peeked over the top and her textbook at the subject of her affections. _"He does look kind of worn out." _she thought.

"Listen, last night I talked to Ginei." he told them solemnly, "Some time yesterday the swim captain Tamao disappeared. Ginei thinks Kurumu and Moka might be targeted next by whoever has been behind the missing girls."

"Really? Why?" Kurumu asked.

"The perpetrator has been targeting attractive girls who have something to do with art." The shapeshifter explained, a scowl on his face.

Yukari smirked at Tsukune's stern and grim expressions, "Please tell me I'm not the only one getting hot and bothered by the fact that Tsukune is being so protective of us?" she asked saucily.

If possible Moka's face pressed deeper into her book, only barely concealing the blush on her face.

Kurumu nodded. "It feels good to know he cares so much." the succubus agreed. She leaned over and nudged her rival, "What do you think Moka? Does the idea of Tsukune being your vigilant protector make you want to _reward _him?" she asked.

Moka's blush was more than an enough of an answer. "Maybe." she admitted shyly.

"Really?" Kurumu questioned teasingly.

"We have more important things to discuss!" Tsukune protested, his own blush apparent on his face, much to the girl's amusement. "We need to decide what we should do!"

"Stay in groups. Never go alone anywhere with anyone. Trust nobody but friends and family. Tell the others if you suspect anything." Kurumu stated like a mantra.

"What is that?" Moka asked.

"Common rules all young succubi need to know before we can leave our homes." Kurumu said like it was obvious knowledge.

"Why is that?" Tsukune questioned.

Kurumu's usual cheer faded slightly, "A young Succubus is considered worth her weight in gold to many. It is a fate all of us try to avoid." she explained awkwardly. Tsukune could see how much the topic upset her.

"It sounds like a good plan." Tsukune said, trying to steer the topic away, "So who should pair with who?"

"I call Moka!" Yukari yelled.

"I think she would be in a greater danger then." Kurumu stated with dry wit.

"_I think Kurumu is right." Moka thought. "Maybe I can pair up with Tsukune instead..."_

"I think I will stick around Kurumu." Hanako said in her usual mouse-like tones. The ghost girl partially faded from view, "It will be easier for me to follow without being noticed."

"_Of course it will..." _Tsukune thought shrewdly. "Okay, that settles that." he announced.

"Wait a second, we forgot someone." the no longer little witch pointed at the only male in the group. "Who are you going to pair up with Tsukune?" Yukari questioned.

Tsukune looked unsure between the two sets of eyes currently staring intently at him. "I-um..." he stammered worse than Hanako at her worst. "I-"

"He's coming with me!" Moka blurted out.

The group all turned to face the now thoroughly embarrassed vampire. Yukari had an intolerably saucy grin on her face, she looked like Christmas had come early for her. "Yay! Threesome!" she cheered.

Tsukune and Moka's replied was in perfect unison and just as flat. "No."

"You guys are no fun." the witch pouted.

"No, we just don't want to encourage your reservedness." Tsukune stated. "Seriously how is a girl so young so perverted?"

Yukari cleared her throat and began, "A long time ago I-"

Hanako slapped a hand over Yukari's mouth. "We don't need to hear this." Behind the hand Yukari glowered and frowned.

Tsukune sighed. _"I have the weirdest friends." _He lamented.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Being a Thursday, the group split up after cooking class. Kurumu and Hanako departed to the girl's dorms while Moka and Yukari left for the art classrooms. Tsukune had to stay behind to clean up dishes and cookware.

Surprisingly Yukari managed to hold in her perverseness for a whole three minutes. "So have you gotten a chance to ride Tsukune's plus sixty-nine staff of penetration yet?" she asked with a smile that shamed her species.

Predictably, Moka blushed. "Do you really have to say things like that."

"Not at all." the pre-teen in an older teen's body replied, "It is just really fun to make all of you blush." she admitted. "Not to mention to rush I feel when I look at Tsukune's face and see him reacting to what I'm saying." she shuddered and let out a little moan of pleasure. "It just makes me feel so _alive..._"

Still safe in the cooking club's room Tsukune felt violated.

"Can you please not say such things around me?" Moka asked. "I don't want you to embarrass me in front of Ms. Ishigami when I'm working on Tsukune's birthday present."

Yukari crossed her hands behind her head and leaned back slightly, puffing out her ample chest. "You know, you still haven't said what you're painting for Tsukune."

Moka looked away trying to show the witch her expression. "It's a picture of Tsukune." she muttered, shrugging lightly.

Yukari frowned, "Isn't that kinda...weak?"

"You think so?" Moka asked, concerned.

"Maybe if you drew the two of you together or something." Yukari suggested helpfully. "If that is too personal you could draw a picture of all of us together."

Moka was surprised, "That is actually good advice." Moka said.

"If you do something like that I'm certain Tsukune would love to give you a hot beef injection!" the witch added.

Moka sighed, "Never mind." she said lackluster. "_I don't know why that surprised me._"

When the girls arrived it was to a mostly empty classroom, the only person in it was a middle age woman in a black tube top and slim jeans. Yukari's eyes locked onto the woman's braided hair extending from beneath a bandanna tied on her head. _"Her hair looks so... life-like. I'd swear it's moving on its own."_

"Hello Ms. Akashiya." the woman greeted, "Who is your little friend here?"

"This is my friend Yukari Sendo." Moka replied cheerfully, "I hope you don't mind her being here Ms. Ishigami."

The teacher gave the odd pair a questioning look. "I thought this was to be a surprise for your Mr. Aono, correct? Is there a reason you wanted her here?"

"There have been a few girls going missing lately," Moka explained, "they all disappeared around the art area or had art as a hobby, so my friends paired up for safety."

"I see..." The art teacher turned away, seemingly sorting various paints on her desk. "Does anyone know who the culprit is or what their monster form is?" she asked, her voice unconcerned and emotionless.

Yukari sat upon a desk, pulling out one of her favorite manga books. "Nope, there has been no major clues." She said, "But don't worry, members of the public safety commission found some snake scales at one of the scenes and are using a werewolf to track the scent."

Ishigami turned back to her students, a smile on her face. "That's good." she said, "I admit I have been worried about the loss of some of my students. I'm happy to know someone is on the case."

Moka had already set up a stand, with her art work sitting on the wooden easel Yukari could see Moka's progress. The outline of Tsukune was already completed, not a single line out-of-place on the frame. Behind the Tsukune sketch, a rough background of lockers was started. Yukari was no art critic, but even she could see the piece had real talent behind it.

"Yukari could you get some more heavy pencils and erasers from that locker in the corner?" Moka asked, distractedly pointing to a storage locker as she continued to work on improvements to her already impressive design.

Yukari put down her book, walking over and opening the locker in a heartbeat. "Sure, any particular- ...what the hell?"

Crammed inside the locker was a stone statue of a naked girl.

Yukari stumbled back falling on her rear, prompting Moka to walk over, "Yukari what's the matter..." Moka recognized the statue's familiar appearance, "Is that Tamao?" she asked, voice stained by confusion. She turned to the teacher, "Ms. Ishigami, what is going on here?"

Before Moka could fully face her teacher, she felt several bites strike her at once. Instantly her body went stiff as she felt another three bites hit her neck directly. Moka glanced at the bites on her arms and legs to see her once pale cream colored skin turning to the rough gray of stone. "What is this?" Moka cried out, tears of pain forming as she felt her nerves go blank, like frostbite and numbness seeping in simultaneously.

The art teacher smiled at the pair, this grin more wicked and cruel. An appearance not helped by the snakes withing on top of her head. "I would normally take this slower," She stated coldly, "cut off your clothes and ensure a good pose before your fully turned but I cannot take my chances with a vampire's strength."

"Your a Medusa!" Yukari accused, already holding up her old magic wand to defend herself. Yukari cursed her lack of preparation._"I bet if I try to summon grandma's wand again she'll turn me to stone before I can complete the summon."_

The teacher gave a little bow. "Indeed I am. Be thankful. Thanks to you protecting your friend, you will get to live on forever as a piece of my art collection."

Yukari glared back, "Not a chance you ugly bitch. Undo whatever you've done to Moka now!" she demanded.

The snake haired hag frowned at the slight to her looks, and laughed sarcastically. "Child there is not a thing you can do to stop me." She pointed at the petrifying vampire, the flesh to stone curse had already spread past Moka's mouth. Moka's eyes were filled with pleading and panic as the curse inched closer and closer to covering her. "The process is already near-complete thanks to the strikes to her neck. In fact..."

Yukari waved her wand just in time to call up a small barrier, the magic field deflecting several snake bites. "Shit!" she exclaimed pumping magic into her only shield.

"Impressive." the Medusa commented. The legion of serpents on the teacher's head began rapidly striking all over her shield, looking for a spot to breach. "You will be the first witch I've ever collected. Just give in. It will make the process easier. I promise."

"No!" Yukari yelled defiantly. "I will make you release Moka!"

The evil art teacher smiled, four of her snakes pulling back from the continuous assault on Yukari's shield. "How will you save her if you don't even protect your head?" she asked.

The four ready snake-hairs launched themselves overhead, causing Yukari to flinch and twist the Shield upwards. Yukari gasped as she felt a set of bites around her feet and ankles. "No!" she whispered in horror. With her balance gone she collapsed to the floor. "No, no, no!" Yukari began casting anti-venom spells at her feet, hoping to at least slow the curse. She only managed two before more bites nipped at her wrists, forcing her to drop her only means of defense.

Ishigami stood over the fallen student. Yukari's legs and hands were already stone, and curse was quickly making its way over her body. "That was easier than expected." she remarked, still smiling wickedly at her victims. "I think I will head to the teacher's lounge for a treat and then I can place the two of you alongside the others."

"Fuck you!" Yukari screamed, "You jealous _hideous _snake scaled slut!"

The teacher backhanded her hard enough to knock her head to the ground. "I should have my snakes bite that tongue of yours for good measure." The teacher walked over to the door a scowl on her face, "I think I shall leave you to ponder your fate. It would not do for me to harm the art before it is complete after all."

The door shut with a slam, the sound of a lock clicking into place barely audible over Yukari's own hammering heartbeat. The witch looked at the statue that was her friend. "Moka I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she cried.

With nothing else to do the spell caster lay back, the cold of the floor matching the chill she could feel creeping up her body. "_This can't be it. Please God don't let me die like this!_" Yukari mentally pleaded to any force that could possibly hear her.

Yukari's mind ran rampant as her heart thundered in her chest, only aiding in spreading the magical poison that was petrifying her body. "Can't move arms or legs. Can't use spells when panicked." She stated, struggling to move. The witch could feel her body begin to hyperventilate, a panic attack striking as wild instinct took over.

"Gotta calm down. Calm down. Calm down." She repeated to herself like a mantra. Yukari tried in vain to stop her blind panic. However her courage had been fried by the pain creeping along her flesh and bone.

"_I never had a real relationship! I never got to finish school! I never went down on Tsukune's dick or had him blow a load inside me! God! Buddha! Zeus! Anyone save us!_" she begged as the curse began working on her biceps and ribs. _"Lucifer you owe me!" _she tried desperately.

The doorknob to the room rattled.

Three knocks rapped on the door, and Yukari's faith in the powers that be increased several fold in that critical moment. "Moka? Yukari, are you in there?" Tsukune's voice called through the door, she could hear him muttering, "Did I go to the wrong classroom?"

"Tsukune!" Yukari screamed with the last of her lung power, "Help us! We're in here!"

"I'm coming!" The door shuddered under the first blow, cracked under the second, and shattered on the third. Tsukune was at her side, siding on the floor to her side.

Tsukune looked at Moka's stone statue and her petrifying body. "Yukari! What can I do? How can I help?" he asked.

Yukari's curse was crossing her neck as she choked out the words. "Was art teacher. Snake hair woman. In Lounge!" she gasped out, struggling to speak. "Break spell." she commanded.

Tsukune was beyond upset, wringing his hands. "How Yukari? Quickly tell me how to break the spell!" he pleaded.

The curse was just touching her lips as Yukari gasped out the answer, "Kill Ishigami!" she begged him with her eyes as the curse sealed her voice.

Tsukune leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the remaining flesh of her forehead, "I swear I'll fix this Yukari." he promised, tears of his own forming in his eyes. "I swear she'll fix you or she'll die trying."

He stayed by her side until there was only tear stained stone before him.

He stood slowly, a whirlpool of emotions overwhelming him.

Sorrow.

Loss.

Pain.

Anger.

Tsukune howled. A cacophony of the world's sins given form tore forth from his howl as his mind gave into the fury and hate that was quickly consuming him. Those few monsters in range to hear the noise felt fear and the urge to flee overwhelmed them.

Tsukune's body erupted in flames, the scorched flesh giving away to more malleable versions muscle and bone. Tsukune's eyes were blinded by madness. A fang filled grimace marred his visage as his flesh began splitting and warping. There was no cocoon, no shell to cover the macabre transformation. Only the whirling chaos of warping flesh and bone succumb to Tsukune's remaining will to rip, tear and kill.

The abomination that formed from the biological chaos was horrendous, its appearance more than enough to drive lesser minds to madness. This _thing_ spawned from mankind's nightmares resembled a tiger like the creation of Victor Frankenstein resembled a man. The beast was bloated but muscular, the size of a small car, with a canine head and vicious curved claws jutting out of what could be called its paws.

The thing that had been Tsukune howled again, this time the noise reaching farther only adding to the power of its pseudonatural presence. It sniffed the air, looking for the scent of its prey. The lingering scent of snake hung over Moka and Yukari, and it followed. "Kill..." the distorted voice once belonging to Tsukune growled out.

The beast took off at a run ripping apart doors and tearing at the floors as it past by. The pray had a lead, but it would not be enough. The halls were cramped, and whatever was foolish enough to stand between the beast and what it desired was torn down, tossed aside, or ripped apart.

Several students too slow to evade in time were tackled or slammed aside, "_Weaklings._" the mind of the beast dismissed. _"Not prey. Kill prey!" _The abomination doubled its efforts, roaring again as it continued its rampage in pursuit of a snake.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hitomi Ishigami was relaxing in the teacher's lounge sipping at a cup of coffee with a smile on her face when the sound of panicked students screaming reached her ears.

There were only two other teachers in the room with her. The nekomata Nekonome and the physical education teacher Kotsubo. Both of them had heard the sounds of running, panic and chaos and had identical concerned looks on their face. The cat teacher was the first to look, opening the door to see the cause of the noise.

Students were fleeing, running from a monster that was ripping its way across campus on a wild path of destruction.

Ms. Nekonome could barely slam the door in time to shield her from the thing as it pounced at her.

The force of the blow tore the door from its frame and launched it and the teacher behind it into the far wall. The cat woman collapsed, trading loss of consciousness for loss of life.

The monstrosity stood in the hole it opened, sniffing the air.

It stared at the no longer smiling art teacher, its bead like onyx eyes marking her for death. "Hurt pretty witch." The thing growled out, taking a step towards its target, "Hurt Moka." It took another step forward.

The moment the attacker said Moka, Ishigami knew who it was. Rumors of Moka Akashiya's odd boyfriend had circulated campus more than enough times to make him known among the faculty. "_He must have discovered her in the art room!_" she thought in a panic. "What do you want?" she asked, looking pleadingly at the gym teacher to help.

The man nodded. Kotsubo strafed behind the monstrosity, trying to stay out of its notice.

The Thing that had been Tsukune snarled, the canine face dripping with saliva, its fangs ready to rip and tear at the slightest movement. "Fix Moka!" It demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied. It was the wrong answer. The beast's claws dug into her flesh as it pounced taking its first pound of flesh with a swipe of its paw. The art teacher grabbed at the wound to stem the flow of blood from her stomach.

The monstrosity stood above her, uncaring malice in its cold eyes. "Die!" It roared, preparing another swipe. The long reach of a squid tentacle grabbed hold of the limb before the blow could land.

Kotsubo stood behind the beast halfway through his transformation into a Kraken, eight thick tentacles and an octopus like head emerging from his back. The set of slick tentacles wrapped around the beast lifting into the air and off balance, "Duck!" Kotsubo yelled to his co-worker.

The beast was infuriated at the loss of prey and roared in fury, even as it was slammed repeatedly into the wall. With each blow it took a little more damage, but never enough to put a stop to its rampage, much less stop it.

Kotsubo looked at his comrade as he tried to hold the horror in his arms. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked her, "and what the hell did you do to piss it off?"

"I don't know what it is or why its after me!" the snake woman lied, "Just hold it so I can turn it to stone!"

The beast's struggles increased ten fold as it heard her speak. Once more, the body that belonged to Tsukune erupted in fire, the blaze forcing the Kraken's limbs to release him or be burned. The back of the monstrosity ripped open, a skeletal form emerging from the gore stained opening. The new addition of the beast was the upper part of a human like torso, making the creature resemble a hell-spawned centaur.

With the blood stained,skinless face of Tsukune Aono, staring down at them in fury.

Dripping wet pieces of flesh were forming over the skeletal outline. Below, the canine head roared as Tsukune's face bellowed its unending rage. The Tsukune-thing's finger's flexed, reforming into clawed digits, "Kill you!" It exclaimed, lunging for the gym teacher.

The Tsukune-Thing's fingers pieced the Kraken's flesh with ease, even as the canine head's fangs locked onto a leg drawing terrified screams from the teacher as he suddenly found his leg being mauled as his body was sliced by the frenzied monstrosity.

Unable to escape the relentless assault Kotsubo trashed his free limbs, praying to make the pain stop. The thrashing blows hurt the beast but it was determined to get to its prey and the thing in its grasp was in the way.

A lucky blow saved the Kraken from death by a thousand cuts, the wild strike slamming the Tsukune-Thing at the spot where the skinless skeleton joined with the impossible horror. The Tsukune-Thing roared in pain, the cacophony of unholy sounds forcing those witnessing it to cover their ears in an attempt to escape the pain.

The monstrosity's canine head clamped its teeth shut, severing Kotsubo's right leg above the knee. The Kraken howled at the loss of limb, but scrambled backwards nonetheless to escape the thing's grip.

"Fuck this!" Ishigami screamed, throwing a chair out a window to make a new door. "Run while it's recovering!" she yelled, dragging her co-worker to the opening. The pair jumped, the second story fall causing minor injures compared to the potential mutilation that would no doubt occur if they remained.

The beast cased its cries of pain. _"Prey strong." _It thought, _"Become stronger." _The abomination grabbed the severed leg, consuming it in an instant as it transformed again. This time it cocooned itself, swelling and quadrupling in size as it followed its desires.

The room shattered as an old form emerged to continue the pursuit. The gelatinous tendril covered skeleton form Tsukune had once used to fight off mermaids ripped itself from the wreckage, its skull faced head roaring and screaming in fury. Using two transparent hands made from the same liquid that made its body it tore apart the remainder of the rubble to free itself and continue its purpose.

Less than sixty feet away Ishigami regretted her actions for the first time in her life. She ran for the academy woodlands hoping the dense trees would be enough to halt or slow the monster that threatened her life.

The aquatic avatar of chaos dropped to the ground already charging at the escaping teachers. The Trees, rocks or debris in its path did so little to hinder its horrifying progress that they might as well be running across an open field. The monstrous form continued to expand as it dragged itself along the ground, each of its countless tendrils working in tandem to exceed the speed of those it perused.

Seconds of the chase seemed like a hellish eternity to the running pair, a moment that Kotsubo's true colors shown through. He broke away from the art teacher, veering right and using the trees for cover as she ran straight. "_Now that thing can chaise her down!_" He thought, dropping his guard from fatigue and slowing down just enough that his death was inevitable.

The monster that had once been Tsukune slammed one of it's two human like hands down, releasing a wave of back tentacles from the palm that grabbed the fleeing Kraken with vice like grips as tiny beaks began to bite and chew him as they dragged them back to their host. The Eldritch water monstrosity continued its pursuit even as its many limbs ripped apart the gym teacher like a lobster, adding his flesh to the amalgamation of its own body.

Kotsubo's dying screams only served to spur on Ishigami's frantic running. The living chaos didn't care. The prey could keep running all it liked, nothing could save it now.

It was a root that marked her end, she didn't trip over it, instead the misstep she made to move around it caused her stumble. She rolled when she hit the dirt and launched back to her feet before she could stop, the fall only costing her two seconds of progress. Two seconds she desperately needed.

The giant transparent hand wrapped around her body with enough force to crack several of the Medusa's bones. Her discomfort no concern for the Tsukune-Thing. It looked at her with empty eyes, staring at the face that had threatened those he cared for.

Hitomi thrashed, squirmed and strained to escape the fist that covered her from knees to shoulders. Her Snake hairs bit and nipped at the watery flesh to no avail, the enchanted poison she created held no effect on the monster that Tsukune had become. She glared at the giant's face leering down at her, "Get it over with!" she demanded, "Kill me already!"

The beast responded by tightening its grip a fraction. The increase of pressure had little more effect than forcing a gasp and creating a jolt of pain over her already damaged body. Still, the monster in front of her kept a passive look on her, yet even lacking a mouth she knew it was grinning at her.

Minutes past, the fallen teacher demanding a quick death or release from the constantly increasing torment and the tendril beast answered by only a slight increase to the already painful pressure. Each time it squeezed it waited until the pain was no longer fresh in her mind before another jolt reminded her of how bad her situation was.

"I will never change them back!" she yelled hoping to bluff her way out and escape the pain that encompassed her senses. "Those stupid bitches you called friends are going to die as statues!"

The only sign of what was to come was the slight crease that formed on the brow of the jelly on the skull. The spare hand pinched her feet like a hydraulic press, reducing the bones to sand and the muscle to pulp in reply.

The torment continued as the kidnapper was reduced to a living stress ball for the sadistic thing that held her captive. Ishigami was no fool, this deep into the woodlands there was no chance of discovery before her inevitable demise. "Please let me go." she begged, mewling pitifully. "I'll fix your friends, anything." she sobbed, her will long broken. "Just stop...please."

The thing pinched her again, just bellow the knees. It tilted the side of its head to her like it was trying to listen to the sound better.

By the time Ishigami's torment ended, hell had become a paradise in comparison.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That afternoon Moka, Yukari, Tamao and the rest had recovered from the ordeal after the spell had broken. By the next morning five young women were frantically looking around campus in a panic, ignoring classes, classmates and teachers alike to continue frantically searching the grounds for something lost.

Tsukune Aono had been missing since the prior afternoon.


End file.
